Que Dificil es
by Livert-Girl
Summary: º JADENx?-CHAZZx?-SYRUSx?-ATTICUSxZANE ºYAOIºEs dificil encontrar a tu amor perfecto y mas aun si tienes ribales. Pero claro que Yuki-Judai ara lo posible por declararsele a su amado, pero tendra problemas.ºCàp.nº5ºLEMONº
1. Chapter 1

_**:NOTAS FINALES:**__ ¡Hola's! YugiOh GX no me pertenecen, ni sus personajes, sino que le pertenecen a su respectivo autor y aliados. En fin aquí les traigo otro fic, de YugiOh Gx, es queme han estado pidiendo muchas parejas de este Anime y como me gusta complacerlos, pues aquí tienen. Aquí les muestro distintas parejas para definir una pareja adecuada, y espero que les guste, las parejas irán varían excepto una, amenos que quieran, en fin espero que les guste y dejar reviews…ahora sheken. _

_**-+.+.**__**QUÉ DIFICIL ES….+.+-**_

_**:JADENx??-CHAZZx??-SYRUSx??-ATTICUSxZANE:**_

_**:CÀP.Nº1:AMOR SENCILL0:**_

Estaba muy distraído en las clases viendo al chico de cabellos castaños, de la alegre y energética actitud. El menor de los Truesdale, miraba a su mejor amigo, mas bien no lo miraba como su amigo, más bien como la persona más importante para él, en su vida. Pero había lago más, ese amor, ese cariño, por ese tanto deseo Syrus no podía confesarle su amor.

¿Por qué? Por la razón que Jaden-Yuki estaba enamorado del Manjoune, y eso le impedía tal confesión, era algo doloroso, oír las palabras de amor que el peli-castaño manifestaba por el peli-negro, pero de verdad así era su destino, pero sabia que ese sentimiento tenia que superarlo. Tratar de seguir, pero…entonces… ¿por qué lo seguía amando?

-¡Ha!-Suspiro resignado, no había manera para que él pudiera confesársele a Jaden.

Pero lo que no podía comprender, lo podía hacer más fuerte. Podría resolver este problema si encontraba a alguien más que ganara su corazón, pero quien desearía su amor. Tenia que desaparecer por completo ese amor, mal correspondido.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

Pero Syrus no era el único que estaba enamorado, de hecho también Zane, sentía algo muy especial por el Fubuki, el cual era admirado por muchas chicas, no era que el no fuera popular, él era súper popular con las mujeres, pero en cierto punto era que sus plateados ojos se había posado en el chico del sueño de la farándula, pero paresia que este estaba mas ocupado en sus adulaciones como para fijarse en él de esa bonita manera, solo los duelos los conectaban, de ahí, nada mas que amigos.

-…-

Zane miraba como Atticus le cantaba a sus dos amigas, Myndi y Jazmín, quienes apoyaban al chico con rótulos y con fondos de corazones, al igual que sus ojos. Digamos que eso lo asía resignarse de buen modo, pero él, no perdía tan fácilmente, sino así la prueba no averiguaría si el peli-castaño sentía algo más que amistad por él. Pero estaba tan ocupado que ya le estaba hartando mucho.

-Hola Zane, ¿porqué esa cara?-Llego la joven peli-rubia hermana de Atticus a sentarse donde estaba el Káiser sentado viendo al Fubuki.

-No es nada.-Respondió seriamente el peli-azul-celeste.

-Pues yo no creo eso.-Dijo la joven analizando la situación.-Mmmm…-Miro como Zane le clavaba los ojos a su hermano.

-Ahora entiendo.-Sonrió la chica deduciendo el estado de Zane.-Te conozco Zane, y tu mirada me dice que algo te esta molestando, y creo conocer que es…-Le susurro por lo bajo.

-…-Zane la miro confundido.-¿A que te refieres?-Le pregunto con serenidad.

-Oye, se cuando alguien esta enamorado, y tus ojos no mienten bien. ¿Te gusta Atticus?-Le pregunto la joven con seguridad.

-¿Eh?-Zane se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada.-¿Porqué crees eso? ¿Porqué no me mencionaste a Myndi, o a Jazmín?-Le dijo tratando de que la chica no se diera cuenta.

-Es lógico, ¿Tú, enamorado de alguna de ella? ¡Onegai!-(Por favor)-Se mofo.-Se que es por él, por una buena razón.-Le dijo.

-…-Zane no respondió solo la miro con seriedad, y luego miro a Atticus.-No sabes…-Le dijo incorporándose.-Yo no me dejare vencer por algo tan extraño; Alexis talvez tangas razón, o talvez no, pero lo que si se, es que deseo hablar con Atticus y si de verdad esto que siento es amor, tú serás la primera en saberlo, pero sino hay reacción, entonces, has como si esto no paso nunca, y que solo platicábamos de cosas sin importancias, nada mas.-Le dijo yéndose de ahí.

-Zane, inténtalo.-Le animo la joven.

-…-

El Rhodes mayor se acerco a su hermana después de haber cantado algunas canciones y algunos halagos de las chicas.

-¡Hola hermana!-Sonreía feliz el Fubuki, llegando muy animado. -¿Dónde esta Zane? Tenia esperanzas en hablar con él. ¿Qué te platico de mi?-Le pregunto con esperanzas de que algo le hubiera dicho.

-No te alegres mucho.-Le dijo Alexis.

-¿Ah, no?-Parpadeo sus ojos el peli-castaño.-¿Algo malo te dijo? ¡Debí decírselo! -Se sentó resignado el duelista de rango-Obelisk.

-Esta un poco confundido, no sabe si te quiere como amigo, o como algo mas.-Le dijo sinceramente.-Deberías hablar con él y aclararle tus sentimientos, no le dije nada de los tuyos, ya que es tu responsabilidad decírselo. -Le dijo.

-Bien. Hablare con él, en el almuerzo.-Sonrió Atticus.-Es nuestro secreto.-Sonrió Atticus, susurrándole esas palabras a su hermana-menor.

-No te preocupes.-Le asintió la chica.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

-Me gustas mucho.-Murmuraba Jaden.

-¿De verdad?-Le seguía Johan, ambos comiendo en el comedor, junto con Bastion.

-Si.-Sonrió levemente sonrojado.-¿Verdad que tú me quieres?-Chisteaba Jaden mientras asía una torre con panecillos orientales de naranja.

-¿Por qué tan feliz, Yuki-Judai?-Le pregunto Bastion interesado.

-Es algo, sencillo, pero muy difícil.-Les dijo.-Me gusta alguien muy cercano.-Respondió el duelista.

-¡Pushs!-Johan escupió su comida en impresión y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al oír las palabras de su amigo; algo pensó que lo alegro mucho y eso le hizo sonreír tanto. -_"Jaden esta enamorado, ¿podría ser yo, su amor? ¡Que tonto! Jaden solo me ve como su amigo, ¿pero si eso cambio y ahora soy mas que eso…"_-Pensó con ilusión.

-¿Tú, también?-Le respondió igual Bastion.

-¿Na-ni?-(¿Qué?)-Parpadeo sus ojos el peli-castaño.-¿Qué significa eso, Daishi?-Le pregunto el ojos kawakii-(Lindos)

-Se los diré, pero quiero que lo guarden, aun no me le confieso.-Le susurro.

-No hay problema.-Le dijo el Anderson seguro de las palabras del Misawa.

-Confía en nosotros, no somos metiches.-Le dijo divertido Jaden.-¿Quién te gusta?-Le pregunto.

-Estoy enamorado de…-Señalo a alguien que estaba en otra mesa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas enamorado de Hasellberry?-Se sorprendieron los dos chicos, pero eso hizo que Bastion se cayera de la silla graciosamente.

-¡¿Claro que no?!-Se enojo el Misawa.-¡Me refiero a él!-Señalo a otro chico sentado al lado del Kensan.

-¡¿CHAZZ!?-Eso hizo que Jaden abriera sus ojos de par en par y que se sorprendiera al extremo, ya que paresia que no era el único que deseaba el amor del menor de los Princeton.

-¡Baya!-Sonrió Jesse. -Chazz es muy quisquilloso, espero que tengas mucha suerte con tu conquista.-Le animo el peli-celeste-oscuro.

-Eso espero, porque prácticamente no se como paso, pero todo lo que ase me agrada, además siempre hemos estado cerca.-Le dijo el peli-negro.

-Eso mismo pienso yo, cuando me enamore de la persona indicada.-Disimulo Johan su interés por el Hero.

-¿Y tú Jaden?-Le pregunto al chico del rango-Slifer.

-…-Pero Jaden estaba mas que petrificado.-¡No puede ser!-Suspiro con una sonrisa nerviosa y con graciosas cascaditas en sus ojos.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

-¿Qué haces Syrus?-Le preguntaba Hasellberry a su pequeño amigo.

-Tengo unos chocolates para Jaden, tu sabes que me gusta mucho y deseo ganarme su amor, con sinceridad.-Le sonrió el peli-celeste con sus mejillas levemente sonrojados.

-Jaden, no te va hacer caso, si Johan siempre esta con él.-Le murmuro Chazz con los brazos cruzados.

-_"Si, tienes razón…mientras te ame a ti, nunca sentirá nada por nadie mas"_-Pensó el ojis amarillos con resignación.

-_"Pobre de Syrus…se que sufre mucho por Yuki-Judai, pero él no le ara caso"_-Pensó el Kensan.

-_"¿No lo entiendo? ¿Por qué Jaden le hace tanto caso a Johan?"_-Pensaba el Princeton viendo que Jaden pasaba mucho tiempo con Johan.

-¡Si jefecito, Johan se a apegado mucho a Jaden!-Apareció el Ojama-Yelow.

-¡Se me hace que ya lo hipnotizo!-Apareció el monstruito Ojama-Green.

-¡Esta muy cerca de él!-El Ojama Black comía un sándwich sorpresa.

-¡Dejen eso!-Se enojo Chazz al oír lo que sus monstruos de duelo decían sobre Jaden y Johan.

Siguió su debate entre si Syrus debería, o no declarársele al Hero, pero para Chazz no era nada apropiado, como Jaden; Chazz también sentía algo muy especial por él, y precisamente queria que solo a él le hiciera caso, ya que tanta competencia no le traía mala espina, pero tampoco no sospechaba que Misawa-Bastion estaba queriéndoselo conquistar.

Pero en realidad, Hasellberry si queria mucho al menor de los Truesdale, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, que esa cercanía, le había ganado su corazón, lo conocía a la perfección, sus alegrías, sus decepciones y sus mas grandes tristezas. Lo amaba, lo queria; deseando poder borrar a Jaden de sus pensamientos. ¿Talvez podría? O ¿Talvez no?

-¡Hola!-Saludo el peli-plateado llegando al lugar donde estaban los 3 chicos.-¿Por qué tanta discusión?-Se sentó a comer su almuerzo junto con sus amigos.

-Es algo muy complicado.-Suspiro el peli-celeste.-Aster… ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?-Le pregunto, para ver si lo podía aconsejar con respecto a sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué de esa pregunta, Syrus?-Se sonrojo levemente Astro al oír lo que el ojis-dorados le preguntaba con interés.

-Es que nesecito que alguien me aconseje sobre que hacer, ¿cuando mas a una pe5rsona que además de ser prohibida para ti, es aun mas imposible amarlo, si él ama a alguien mas?-Le dijo un poco apenado.

-No soy el indicado para responderte eso, pero a mi ver, creo que eso esta muy complicado, si esa persona que amas, ama a alguien mas, dudo que se fije en ti.-Le respondió analizando.

-¿Tú lo crees de ese modo?-Suspiro con nostalgia, al ver como Aster movía su cabeza afirmando.-Me lo debí suponer, pero creo que estoy con muchas esperanzas como para dejar de amar.-Susurro.

-Lo siento…-Se disculpo el ojos-azules viendo que sus palabras no fueron muy alentadoras.

-Vamos Shou.-Le animo Hasell.-Encuentra a alguien mas, hay muchos y muchas que andan tras de ti, no pierdas las esperanzas, ya veras que serás feliz con la persona indicada.-Le hecho la mano en el hombro al Shou.

-Si, eso mismo pienso Syrus, Jaden no es tu tipo, él solo te ve como su amigo; sabrás que ese sentimiento no cambiara. Es mejor que no dañes tu corazón con falsedades, es mejor que aprendan a olvidar y vuelvas a comenzar de nuevo.-Le dijo el Princeton menor con serenidad.

-Chazz…-Se sorprendió por las palabras del Princeton.

-Si, solo dale la oportunidad a tus sentimientos, y ya veras que tendrás todo lo que deseaste en una relación. Solo confía, y no te rindas, que nosotros te apoyamos.-Le dijo Astro con tranquilidad, dándole apoyo al chico de ahora rango-Obelik.

-¡Arigatto!-(Gracias)-Agradeció el Shou recuperando sus ánimos. Luego miro la pequeña bolsa de chocolates y sin pensarlo se incorporo.-Aquí tienes, gracias por tus sabios consejos, Edo-Phoenix.-Le agradeció el Shou a su amigo dándole la bolsa de chocolates.-¡Nos vemos luego!-Se despidió de sus amigos y se fue de ahí, apresurándose para borrar a aquel sentimiento.

Pero de ante mano no sabia que había hecho en esos momentos; había hecho con los sentimientos del duelista de elite. Ya que Astro estaba sonrojado por la bolsa de chocolate que el chico de ojos amarillos le había obsequiado como un agradecimiento por haberle aconsejado. Aquel sentimiento agradable, acaricio el corazón de Aster con suavidad, asiendo que algo mas sintiera por ese pequeño chico, de buenos sentimientos. Hasellberry se sentía celoso por esa muestra de afecto que Syrus le había demostrado al Edo, eso lo molesto un poco.

-_"¿Qué paso aquí? Solo venia a conversar con ellos, y ya me esta gustando Syrus"_-Pensó el Phoenix con intriga.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-Le preguntaba el Rhodes al chico de cabellos azul-celeste el cual estaba sentado solo en una mesa de la comedor.

-Adelante, no hay inconveniente.-Le dijo indiferente Zane a su amigo el peli-castaño.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Zane?-Le pregunto animadamente Atticus.-Por mí, yo estoy muy bien. Solo tengo un problemita que quiero corregir, ¿Y tú? ¿Qué cuentas en tu vida?-Le pregunto con una sonrisa muy alegre.

-…-Zane solo lo miraba con seriedad.-Tú sabes que sigo con mis duelos importantes, asisto a las clases y nada mas.-Le dijo indiferente.

-Je-je, esta bien.-Sonrió rascándose la cabeza el Rhodes.-Oye, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?-Le susurro el Rhodes-mayor al Káiser.

-¿Sobre que?-El Truesdale mayor se sonrojo levemente al oír las preguntas de Atticus, algo presentía sobre todo esto.

-Zane…yo…yo debí decírtelo, hoy cuando te vi con mi hermana, pero me puse un poco nervioso, ¿no se porque? Con las chicas me siento muy normal, pero cuando estoy junto a ti, me siento tan extraño y diferente, ¿Cómo si algo mas sintiera por ti, y…-Sus palabras eran suaves y llenas de ternura.

-Te alejaste de mi, como huyéndome…-Le respondió el Káiser al recordar que varias veces que él quiso conversar con el peli-castaño este lo evitaba.

-Gomen.-(Perdón)-Se disculpo el Rhodes. -Tuve miedo en un principio, en que si te lo decía…ya no me arias mas caso.-Le dijo mientras suspiraba, en tanto que le tomaba la mano con algo de fuerza.

-¿Decirme que?-Se sonrojo mas el Káiser tratando de guardar su compostura seria, pero de verdad le costaba ya que Atticus le tomaba la mano.

-Zane…yo…yo…pues…-Se sonrojo Atticus.-_"Por qué siento esto por ti, porque yo a este sentimiento, le llamo: ¡Amor!"-_Le canto el peli-castaño a su chico con una linda sonrisa en sus labios, por el alivio de confesársele a su amado Káiser-Ryou. -¡Te amo!-Le susurro en el oído al Káiser acercándose a él.

-…-Zane estaba mas que sorprendido, no se esperaba eso de parte del Rhodes, si siempre tenia admirados, y su suerte fue buena, pero su corazón le trajo esas palabras que ahora le decía en una buna confección. -Atticus…-Se apeno mucho Zane.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Serás mi chico?-Le susurro solo para que él fuera el único que oyera.-Prometo cuidarte con mi vida, si es necesario.-Le dijo.

-¡Baka!-(Idiota)-Sonrió levemente el Truesdale.-¿Creí que nunca me lo dirías?-Le dijo con ironía.

-Perdóname, fue mi descuido.-Se disculpo.-¿Y si no te lo hubiera dicho?-Le pregunto con intriga Atticus.

-Pues hubiera dejado de quererte, tonto.-Le respondió recuperando su seriedad.

-Je-je-(TtuTT)-Con cascaditas en los ojos, Atticus sonrió finalmente.-_"Te amo, y mis ojos son solo para ti, y mis sentimientos son prohibidos, pues que así quiero morir, amándote"-_Le canto a su ahora novio, tratando de besarlo.

-Aquí no.-Lo detuvo tapándole la boca con su mano.-No ahora.-Se sonrojo viendo que los podían ver. -Te regalare mis besos, pero no aquí, sino cuando estemos solos, ¿Te párese bien, Fubuki?-Le dijo a su novio.

-Ii wa.-(Esta bien)-Murmuro Atticus aun con la mano de Zane tapándole la boca.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

El chico de la chaqueta negra se encaminaba por los pasillos de la Academia, sin preocupación alguna, más que oír a su Ojamas chistear y molestarlo un poco. Estaba aburrido y de verdad, nesecitaba algo con que distraerse, o mejor encontrar al Hero, antes que de que Johan se lo quitara por completo.

-¡Espera!-Sintió como alguien lo detenía por la muñeca, impidiéndole el paso.

-Oye.-Frunció el seño Chazz.-¿Qué te traes Bastion?-L pregunto soltándose bruscamente de las manos del chico de rango-Ra.

-Te vi pasar y pues, queria hablar contigo.-Le dijo el chico.

-¿Eh?-Alzo una ceja el chico peli-negro de cabellos al oír lo extraño de las palabras de Bastion.

-¡Vete de aquí!-Le Ojama-Green espantando al Daishi.

-Si, deja al jefecito en paz, el quiere a Jaden.-Le dijo el Ojama-Yelow.

-¡¡Cállense!!-Se sobresalto apenado el Princeton espantando a sus monstruos de cartas de duelos.

-¿Eh?-Bastion no entendía el comportamiento del menor de los Princeton.

-No prestes atención.-Movió frenéticamente el Princeton sus manos.-¿A que viene tu interés?-Le pregunto el chico de rango-Obelik.

-…-Apuño sus puños decidido a decirle a Chazz lo que sentía por él.-Chazz, todo este tiempo…yo…he estado…bueno…-Trato de confesarse, mientras Chazz lo miraba indiferente con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada, con su boca enchuecada.

-Hay hablamos luego.-Se dio la vuelta para irse ya que todo esto lo estaba aburriendo.

-¡¡NO!!-Lo detuvo apegándolo a la pared rápidamente tomándolo por la delgada cadera.

-¡¿Pero que rayos te pasa?!-Pataleo Chazz muy molesto.

-¡¿Suéltalo?!-Los Ojamas rápidamente fueron en auxilio de su amo, pero con tanto forcejeo de Chazz, los golpeo tumbándolos en el piso, mientras veían estrellitas.

-¡Idiotas!-Se resigno el Princeton.-¡¿Ya di que te traes y me sueltas ya?!-Le dijo molesto Chazz sonrojado muy poca mente.

-…-Bastion lo miro de pies a cabeza, en especial esos fríos labios que mirada con deseo, de esos serios y muy negros ojos, parecidos a los suyos, si que no había duda, estaba enamorado de Chazz-Princeton, del chico que había derrotado tantas veces en los duelos, ahora él, lo hacia caer derrotado con su amor.

-Reacciona.-Le dio un golpe Chazz a Bastion ya que estaba muy pensativo.

-Si.-Respondió.-¡No puedo mas Chazz!-Le dijo apegándolo mucho a su cuerpo. -¡¡Ai Shitteru, Chazz!!-Le dijo finalmente.

-¿Nan da tto?-(¿Qué dices?)-Se asusto Chazz sonrojándose.-¿No me digas que…?-Abrió tan grade sus ojos, que ya parecían dos enormes platos, ya que, como un relámpago Bastion apretó su boca con la suya, besándolo con fuerza, con una extraña sensación que lo sorprendió mucho, además de que guardo su primer beso para Yuki-Judai, y ahora el Misawa se lo había truncado.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

-Kuriboh se ve muy inquieto.-Le decía Johan a Jaden mientras miraba la gran felicidad de monstruo que volaba de arriba a bajo muy feliz.

-Eso me da gusto, verlo feliz. Tu monstruo se ve igual de feliz a tu lado.-Le dijo viendo al monstruo púrpura muy abrazado al cuello de Jesse casi dormido por lo acogedor que ra el alma del chico de ojos verdes.

-Se ve que coinciden mucho.-Sonrió el peli-celeste-oscuro.

-Eso veo.-Chisteo el joven de ojos cafés-claros. _**-'¡Ai Shitteru!'**_-Oyó Jaden esas palabras de una persona muy conocida.-¿Oíste algo Johan?-Le pregunto.

-Iya.-(No)-Respondió el chico.

Pero al dar vuelta por una esquina, su sorpresa fue encontrarse a Chazz junto con Bastion, en medio de un apasionado beso, que sorprendió mucho a Jaden. Ambos chicos se escondieron.

-¡Cielos!-Se sorprendió Johan.-¿Pensé que Bastion bromeaba cuando dijo eso sobre Chazz, pero ahora veo que es verdad?-Comprendió el chico de verdes ojos.

-…-Jaden estaba sin habla con sus mirada perdida, por la horrible sorpresa y una dura decepción amorosa; paresia que Chazz le correspondió al Misawa, eso lo puso muy triste.

-¿Jaden?-Le puso la mano en el hombro al chico de cabellos castaños.-¿Ocurre algo?-Le pregunto al ver su estado.

-…-Lo miro.-No, no me pasa nada.-Le respondió mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que le había recorrido la mejilla.-Vamonos de aquí.-Le dijo tomando de regreso por donde había llegado.

Johan miro por ultima vez a la pareja y después se fue tras del dolido Hero.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

Bastion se sentía súper feliz estaba besando al amor de su vida, al qué amaba tanto y por alguna razón se había transformado en su remota obsesión. Apretaba tanto sus labios con los de Chazz, que casi no lo dejaba respirar; era maravilloso, sentir el sabor de los labios del chico de rango-Obelik. Suavemente se separo de la boca de Chazz, quien nunca le respondió a ese atrevido beso; para el asombro de Daishi, las mejillas de Chazz estaban mojadas en lagrimas que dolían, y eso lo asusto mucho.

_**:CONTINUARÀ?: **_

_**:NOTAS FINALES:**__ ¿Qué les pareció? Estuvo muy Yaoi? Je-je me gusta las parejas de YugiOh Gx y pues como verán aquí puse mas o menos, pero en fin espero que les haya gustado, ya que continuaré muy rápido, claro si es que me dejan reviews ji-ji pero bien, en el otro capitulo va pasar algo muy bueno, espero que no se lo pierdan, pobre de Jaden y Chazz, pero se vendrá sorpresa. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_:NOTAS INICIALES: _**¡Hola's! YugiOh GX no me pertenecen, ni sus personajes, sino que le pertenecen a su respectivo autor y aliados. Ja-ja aquí vengo, con el segundo capitulo y esta bueno, según mi criterio, las parejas cambian, y por lo que veo, les gusta y me gusta que me digan cuales les agrada que combine, pero en fin, habrá mucho de que habla, espero que les guste y dejar reviews…ahora sheken.

_**-+.+.**__**QUÉ DIFICIL ES….+.+-**_

_**:JADENx??-CHAZZx??-SYRUSx??-ATTICUSxZANE:**_

_**:CÀP.N2:**__**LOVE ME:**_

Observaba con tristeza las olas del mar, mientras, que el fría aire le asía bailar los cabellos castaños, tratando de no creer lo que sus ojos presenciaron, al ver al chico que mas amaba en brazos de otro, eso si que le había dolido tanto. Y precisamente había unos ojos verdes que no le despegaban la vista muy preocupada al verlo tan triste. Johan sabía que su amigo, al cual queria más que un amigo estaba sufriendo por alguna razón; ver a Yuki-Judai así, le daba mucho dolor. Sabia que tenia que recuperar la alegría de su amigo, pero… ¿Cómo?

No le importo mucho como lo aria, lo importante en estos momentos era hacer que el Hero se sintiera bien. Seria una gran tarea, por que para sanar un corazón, se necesita, mucho mas de lo que Jesse pensaría siquiera. Se acerco a Jaden lentamente hasta que pudo llegar muy cerca de él.

-¿Puedo?-Le pregunto suavemente el chico de cabellos-celestes-oscuros sabiendo que talvez Jaden podría negársele si solo se atrevía a sentarse junta a él.

-Claro.-Jaden hizo una sonrisilla un poco fingida, ya que de verdad, estaba que lloraba por dentro.

-Jaden…-Lo miro preocupado Jesse, mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-…-Jaden siguió con su estado de desanimo viendo el agua, mientras que ambos permanecían en un silencio que incomodo al de ojos verdes que se moría por saber que era lo que su "amigo" tenia.

-¡Onegai!-(¡Por favor!)-Exclamo suspirando Johan.-Jaden, por favor ¿dime que tienes? Me preocupas mucho.-Le dijo finalmente el duelista.

-…-El Hero lo miro con intriga.-¿Estas muy preocupado por mi?-Le pregunto intrigado el Hero; no era extraño que Johan se preocupara por él, era solo que él se preocupaba mas por Johan, y ahora le daban vuelta a la cosa.

-¡Claro que estoy muy preocupado!-Le dijo.-Te vez muy triste y de verdad, quiero saber por que te sientes así?-Le dijo.

-…-Jaden suspiro.-Estoy muy enamorado, ¿recuerdas?-Le pregunto mirándolo directamente.

-Si, lo recuerdo muy bien.-Se sonrojo levemente el duelista de ojos vedes al recordar los puros sentimientos de Jaden.

-Pues ese es mi dolor, no puedo ser correspondido…-Susurro mientras dibujaba una sonrisa pequeña e irónica.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Alzo una ceja el duelista de las 8 bestias. -Yuki-Judai, si de verdad quieres a alguien no te rindas y velo por el lado positivo. ¿Ya le confesaste a la persona que quieres?-Le pregunto con esperanzas de que fuera él, y no otro.

-No aun no.-Respondió.-No se como decírselo, y ama a alguien que no sea yo.-Le confeso.

-…-Johan sonrió conmoviéndose por las palabras tan sinceras del Hero, precisamente por eso le gustaba. -Yo siempre he confiado en ti.-Le tomo la mano.-No quiero verte sufrir, ese no eres tú; no lo eres…-Le miro con sus radiantes ojos llenos de seguridad.

-Johan…-Se sorprendió del todo el peli-castaño.-¡Tienes razón!-Limpio sus ojos determinadamente y tomo nuevamente su carácter seguro y lleno de alegría, no todo estaba perdido, en querer amar a Chazz, talvez lo que vio, solo fue una mala pasada, tendría que esforzarse al máximo si queria conquistar al Manjoune-Jun.

-Esa actitud si me gusta.-Sonrió Johan sonrojándose.-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-Le pregunto el peli-azul-celeste.

-_"No me daré por vencido con Chazz, tengo que lograr ganarle a Bastion"_-Pensó seguro Jaden sabiendo que esto estaba muy complicado.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

Andaba paseando por el bosque, tratando de recuperar el oxigeno perdido, que ocupo por los nervios que contuvo por la confección tan buena con el Ryo. El mayor de los Rhodes estaba dando una pequeña vuelta, cuando algo le cayo en la cabeza, tumbándolo al piso.

-¡¿Pero que rayos?!-Se sobaba la cabeza el Fubuki mientras se incorporaba tratando de ver a su atacante.-¡Cobarde! ¿Dónde estas?-Llamaba molesto Atticus a quien lo había golpeado.

Miro como algo se movía entre un arbusto; y para su sorpresa y resignación, era ni mas ni menos que Syrus, quien se sacudía las ramas que tenia su traje azul, mientras escupía unas hojas.

-¡¿Shou?!-Exclamo Atticus.-¿Tú me tiraste esto?-Le mostró una botella de agua.

-¿Atticus?-Parpadeo sus ojos el peli-celeste.-¡¿Ay, perdón?!-Se disculpo. -Es que no hallaba el camino de regreso, y me moleste mucho al no poder abrí esa botella, que termine…-Detuvo su habla, mientras apenado se rascaba los cabellos.

-Terminaste estrellándomela en la cabeza. ¡Me dolió!-Murmuro el duelista de igual Rango.

-Es que no encontraba a Hasellberry, por ningún lado, entonces quise despejar mi mente y termine perdido.-Dijo con cascaditas en sus ojos.

-Ya veo.-Comprendió el Fubuki.

-Atticus, ¿podría pedirte un favor?-Le pregunto Syrus al peli-castaño, sin saber que este era ahora su cuñado "político"

-Claro que si.-Sonrió.-No le negaría nada a mi cuñado.-Le dijo el peli-castaño casi confesándole de que Zane y él eran novios.

-¿Na-ni?-(¿Qué?)-Parpadeo sus ojos.-¿Yo no tengo ninguna hermana?-Le dijo extrañado.

-Bueno veras…-Empezó a narrarle el peli-castaño al pequeño peli-celeste.

…_**Ratos Después…**_

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Syrus estaba muy sorprendido y sonrojado de lo que Atticus le contaba sobre la confección que le había hecho al Káiser, y que por suerte y amor, ese sentimiento había sido correspondido directamente.

-Así es Shou.-Le decía muy contento.-Aunque debo confesar que tu hermano es muy serio, se me hizo difícil, pero al final todo salio bien.-Dijo con malicia el Tenjouin con una mano en su mentón.

-¡Eso… me… sorprendió!-Trataba de recuperar el aliento el peli-celeste.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Alzo una ceja.-_"Solo me falta tocar el suave cielo de sus labios, y robarle un suave beso, que me haga desearlo aun mas"_-Canto esperanzado Atticus de que Zane le diera esos besos que le prometió.

-…-Syrus entristeció.

-¿Qué te pasa, chiquitín?-Le pregunto el peli-castaño al ver como la expresión del menor de los Truesdale cambiaba.

-Atticus…yo amo a Jaden…-Contuvo sus lagrimas el peli-celeste.

-…-El Fubuki se sorprendió, pero lo tomo como algo muy natural. -Eso esta bien, Syrus.-Le hecho el brazo por el hombro dándole ánimos para calmarlo.

-No están fácil…por que él…-Sollozo el chico de ojos amarillos.

-Por que él esta enamorado de alguien mas, y temes que te pueda rechazar; que ya no te vea ni como su amigo ¿verdad?-Le dijo seriamente Atticus sabiendo al situación del chico de los lentes diminutos.

-Si, pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste?-Le pregunto con intriga Syrus ya que Atticus le había descubierto todo.

-Jeh.-Chisteo.-Nunca se aprende nada, sino es por los errores que cometemos.-Le dijo.-Antes de confesarle mi amor, a tu hermano. Yo precisamente pensaba igual que tú, Zane se la pasa en mucha compañía de Aster y Bastion, ¿Qué podía pensar? Ellos estaban mas cerca de él, incluso mi hermana es muy amiga de Zane; pero míranos ahora Shou, ¡Zane es mi novio!-Dijo con tanto orgullo el Fubuki, con tanta alegría que demostraba.

-Eres un experto en esto…-Sonrió débilmente al oír las palabras de aliento del novio de su hermano.-Quisiera poder saber tanto como tú.-Dijo suspirando.

-No llores…-Tan suavemente Atticus le limpio con ternura las lagrimas a Syrus casi tallando toda su mejilla. -Anda, confiésale a Jaden lo que sientes por él, dile que lo amas, que deseas estar con él, porque siempre han estado juntos.-Le animo una vez más.

-Si.-Sonrió esta vez Syrus, sabiendo que sus amigos el habían dado tan buenos consejos.

-¡¡Syrus!!-Miro a lo lejos como el moreno de las cartas de los Dinosaurios lo llamaba.

-¡¡Kensan!!-Levanto su mano para señalarle al moreno, donde estaba.

-Sy…-Hasellberry se encaminaba donde estaba el Shou, pero noto que este estaba en compañía de Atticus, y eso le extraño mucho, sobre todo por que el peli-castaño tenia su mano en el hombro del peli-celeste.

-_"¡Oigan! ¿Qué pasa aquí?"_-Pensó con resignación el peli-negro-café. Decidido a hablar con el peli-celeste, corrió rápido donde estaba el chico de rango-Obelisk.

-¡Hasell…!-Syrus trato de saludar a su amigo, pero este lo tomo rápidamente por la muñeca y lo jalo rápidamente, corriendo velozmente. -¡¿HAAA, QUE PASA?!-Exclamaba asustado y resignado Syrus.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, necesito hablar contigo. ¡Lo siento Atticus, pero tengo que hablar con Shou!-Se despidió el duelista de los Dinosaurios.

-…-(n-n!)-Sonrió con nerviosismo el peli-castaño.-Claro, nos vemos luego.-Dijo finalmente. -_"Vamos Syrus, yo se que tú puedes"-_Alzo su meñique Atticus, apoyando al Shou con su confesión para Jaden.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

Sus lágrimas demostraban el rechazo por aquel beso que se le fue robado, tan difícilmente. Seguía aun amarrado a los brazos de Bastion, el cual estaba tan preocupado por el estado del Manjoune el cual estaba tan indignado, dolido y muy molesto. Ese atrevimiento nunca se lo perdonaría para nada.

-¿Qué tienes Chazz?-Lo abrazo rápidamente Bastion tratando de remediar su error, pero era muy tarde.

-¡¿Suéltame, maldito tonto?!-Lo empujo violentamente; precisamente era eso lo que debió haber hecho en primer lugar, para no haberse dejar besar de esa manera tan injusta.

-Demo…-(Pero…)-Susurro Bastion.-Chazz, yo te amo, ¿Acaso tú, no?-Le pregunto preocupado el Misawa.

-¡¿IYA?!-(¡¿No?!)-Le grito asiendo que las lágrimas vuelen y resbalen de sus mejillas. -Eres…-Apretó mucho sus labios y luego paso con desagrado su mano por sus labios, tratando de quitarse el sabor de los labios del peli-negro de Rango-Ra.

-…-Bastion estaba sorprendido, Chazz no lo amaba como él pensaba.

-¡¿Yo no te amo, ni nunca lo are?!-Lo tomo por la chamarra.-No sabes cuanto te detesto…-Estaba enojado, pero lloraba con dolor.-Talvez para ti solo sea un simple…beso…pero para mi, era un regalo que guarde para alguien mas…-Le dijo.

-¿A-Aun amas a Alexis?-Le pregunto el Misawa.-¡¿Dime quien?!-Le dijo intrigado.

-Alexis es una buena chica, admito que la quise, pero su amor, no se compara por lo que ciento por el chico que me ha robado el corazón…tú no te comparas con él…-Soltó a Bastion y se dio media vuelta.

-…-Bastion apuño sus puños tratando de no caer en una profunda decepción.-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo también te puedo dar amor?-Le reclamo sin querer resignarse.

-Eres un tonto…-Con su mano limpio su ojo derecho.-¡Nunca, Bastion! ¡Nunca te voy a querer! ¡Te odio!-Salio corriendo Chazz tras tanto balbuceo por parte del Misawa.

-¡¡CHAZZ, ESPERA?!-Rogó el Daishi por detenerlo pero fue en vano. -Chazz…-Susurro al ver que había perdido a la persona que mas amaba. Topo su espalada a la pared, y se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta quedar sentado; no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no me lo permites…?-Susurro el Misawa sabiendo que Chazz no le daría la oportunidad que deseaba de demostrarle lo que tanto ilusionaba.

-…-

Chazz corría desesperado, dolido; eso había sido tan desastrazo. Actuó tan débil frente al Daishi y eso no le había agradado para nada.

-_"¿Que pensarías de mi, si me hubieras visto comportándome así con Bastion?"-_Pensó con dolor el Manjoune.

Siguió corriendo hasta donde sus piernas le daban, de verdad se sentía tan mal, que no podía aceptar lo que ocurrió en esos momentos.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

El chico de cabellos plateados, estaba sentado en las gradas afuera del edificio, mientras miraba pasar a estudiantes, y profesores. Estaba relajado, mientras idamente se comía los chocolates que el chico de ojos dorados le regalo con tanta alegría. De verdad que si había sentido algo extraño en esos momentos por Syrus, ¿Amor, o cariño? De verdad ni él lo sabia; era algo tan raro lo que sentía que paresia una travesía tan importante.

-Talvez…-Susurro mientras tomaba un chocolate de su otra mano y mirándolo, pensó en los sentimientos del Shou.

-¡Ha!-Dejo ir un suspiro al saber que estaba envuelto en un para él trío amoroso, si se le podía decir. -_"¿Desde cuando me paso esto, que no me di cuenta?"_-Pensó mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-¿Edo?-El chico levanto su vista de ojos azules viendo a quien había pronunciado su nombre.-¡Ha! Hola, Zane.-Saludo Astro al chico de cabellos azul-celestes, el cual se sentó a su lado.

-¿No has visto a Atticus?-Le pregunto al sentarse el Káiser, y mirar serenamente al chico.

-No. ¿Por qué lo buscas?-Le pregunto el peli-plateado al ver tanto interés por el peli-castaño.

-…-Zane se sonrojo levemente desviando la mirada.-Lo que pasa es que Atticus y yo…-Susurro normalmente el chico.

-¿Son novios?-Le dijo el peli-plateado al chico de ojos serios.-¿Verdad?-Le dijo con interés.

-Si.-Respondió normalmente Zane aunque estaba apenado.

-Me alegro por ustedes.-Sonrió con malicia el Edo.-Yo también quiero a alguien, aun chico.-Le confeso el Phoenix, para darle a entender que eso estaba bien.

-Eso es bueno.-Le respondió.-¿Puedo saber quien es?-Le interrogo, pero de verdad no sabia que era de su hermanito menor de quien Astro estaba enamorado.

-No se si decírtelo.-Le dijo el chico seriamente.

-¿Tan personal es, que no puedes decírmelo?-Se extraño el Káiser-Ryo. -Espero que no estés enamorado de Atticus, porque ahí si me enojare, y mucho.-Le dijo el chico con molestia.

-Iya.-(No)-Cabeceo.-Nunca me atrevería a quitarle la pareja, a mis amigos; tú sabes que no soy así.-Le dijo ofendido el chico de ojos azules.

-¿Entonces?-Le pregunto nuevamente sin comprender el Káiser.

-Antes de decírtelo; prométeme que no vas a interferir en esto?-Le dijo el Edo con seriedad, pues sabia que Zane se iba a enfadar mucho.

-…-El Truesdale se extraño, pero no tenía nada que perder, con todo esto.-Ii wa.-(Esta bien)-Le respondió mas tranquilo.

-Escúchame Zane. ¿Sabes que Syrus quiere a Jaden?-Le pregunto el Edo a l Ryo.

-Si, le he odio esos murmullos, ¿pero a que viene el punto? ¿No me digas que tú amas a Jaden?-Le interrogo sin comprender del todo del porque de tanta pregunta del Edo-Phoenix.

-Jaden es un buen amigo, pero no lo quiero de ese modo.-Zane alzo una ceja al oír eso, y sus puños empezaron a cerrarse con fuerzas, ya que algo le empezó a sonar mal en las palabras del duelista de elite.

-Perdóname Zane. Esta mañana recibí estos chocolates; no eran para mi, de hecho fue un regalo inesperado, de la persona que consideraba mi amigo, pero e comprendido que eso solo es una falsedad, por eso se que el chico que me gusta…-Hizo una pausa y miro con seriedad a Zane.

-¿Acaso es…?-El enojo lo invadió poco a poco al chico de cabellos azul-celestes.

-Es tu hermano menor. Me enamore de Syrus.-Le confeso finalmente.

-…-Zane no dijo nada; solo se incorporo molesto y ofendido por esa confesión.

-Solo déjame probarte que Syrus si me importa de verdad, no quiero dañarlo, si eso es lo que tienes en mente. Créeme, solo deseo hacerlo feliz.-Le dijo con sinceridad Aster al hermano mayor del Shou.

-No se si creer que esto es una tontería, o es una estupidez. Syrus aun es muy joven para esto, pero lo que no aserto es que estén envueltos en enredos amorosos que pueden terminar mal.-Le dijo seriamente.

-Te lo juro. No quise, ni pensé enamorarme de él, solo paso. Así como tú y Atticus se enamoraron, así paso conmigo. –Le dijo mientras él también se incorporaba.

-…-

-…-

El Fubuki regresaba de su platica con su "cuñado" cuando diviso a su novio, platicando con el duelista de elite, del cual paresia Zane no estas tan feliz. Rápidamente el peli-castaño se apresuro a ver del porque Zane se estaba peleando con Aster. Oh, mas bien porque se sentía celoso de ver al Edo con su Ryo.

-_"¡No! ¿Qué estará haciendo Zane con Astro? Esto no me gusta"_-Pensó el Fubuki mientas se apresuraba donde estaba su chico.

-…-

-…-

-¡No me importa lo que sientan ustedes dos! Pero Syrus no merece sufrir por sus deseos. No puedo dejar que lo lastimen.-Le dijo molesto.

-No digas eso.-Le dijo.-Yo no lo pienso las cosas como tú las dices. Yo me reflejes como alguien que no respeta los sentimientos de los demás.-Le dijo Astro seriedad.-Además, ¿Prometiste no entrometerte es esto?-Le reclamo.

-Eso fue antes de saber que te querías ligar con Syrus.-Se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí?-Le encaro. -No lo voy a lastimar.-Le aclaro con seguridad.

-¿Cómo confiarle la vida de mi hermano-menor, a alguien que dije quererlo de un día para otro?-Le dijo Zane.

-De verdad lo quiero. Solo déjame probarte lo mucho que amo a Shou.-Le rogó el peli-plateado.

-No me vas a convencer…-Le dijo el Káiser-Ryo, dándose la vuelta para irse.

-…-Astro solo miro seriamente a Zane.-No eres el único que tiene derecho a enamorarse.-Le dijo finalmente.

-…-

-¡¿ZANE?!-El Káiser detuvo su andar, cuando oyó su nombre pronunciado por una voz demasiado conocida, y pronto se dio media vuelta para ver si su corazonada era buena.

-¿Atticus?-Miro que si se trataba de su chico el cual, estaba muy feliz de encontrarlo, que se le tiro dándole un gran abrazo, que el peli-azul-celeste recibió, cayo yéndose para atrás. -¡¿Espera?!-Le exclamo ya que casi los asía caer al piso.

-Aquí no hay remedio.-Suspiro Astro, yéndose de ahí, sabiendo que lo que decía Zane era algo injusto.

-…-

-¡¿Zane, dime que hacías tanto con Astro?! ¡¿Me preocupe mucho por ti?!-Lo abrazaba tan efusivamente el Fubuki al Káiser, sin querer soltarlo.

-Tonto…ya suéltame….-Le decía el peli-azul-celeste mientras, sentía los continuos y pequeños besos que Atticus le depositaba en el rostro.

-Tenia ganas de verte. No se donde te metiste después de nuestra platica, te perdí de vista.-Le dijo con preocupación.

-Eso mismo te pregunto a ti.-Le dijo finalmente separándose de su novio.-Te he buscado por todas partes.-Le dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Para que?-Le pregunto el Káiser al joven duelista de cabellos castaños.

-¿Para que?-Alzo una ceja.-Sabes muy bien que me prometiste algo? Yo no lo he olvidado.-Le dijo a Zane mientras le tomaba ambas manos con fuerza.

-…-Zane se sonrojo.-¿Qué tienes pensado, koi?-Le pregunto Zane, levemente sonrojado mientras miraba de reojo a Atticus a los ojos.

-Bien, si tú quieres…-Sonrió divertido Atticus.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunto Zane al oír las palabras de su novio.-¿Algo interesante?-Le dijo con intriga, pero el peli-castaño, empezó a jalarlo por la mano, dentro del edificio.

-Ya veras que la pasaremos bien.-Sonreía feliz el Rhodes-mayor, llevando a su koibito asía un lugar predeterminado.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Le pregunto seriamente el peli-azul-celeste.

-Vamos donde nadie pueda interrumpirnos.-Le dijo el duelista del sueño de Farándula, sin dejar de llevarlo asía donde él creía que no los interrumpirían.

-…-El Truesdale solo suspiro resignado.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

El menor de los Princeton, se encontraba acostado en su cama, mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada que tenia, estaba tiste de por si que no esperaba que Bastion lo amara, y que lo besara de esa manera. Limpio con su mano derecha su mejilla, y ojos tratando de recuperarse, de ser fuerte, ante lo que para él, había sido solo un accidente. Él no lo sabría, no se lo diría, ¿Talvez si, Talvez no? No sabia de ante mano si deseaba confesarle a Jaden, que fue besado por Bastion, y que no hizo nada por impedirlo.

-¡Jefecito!-Apareció el Ojama-Yelow donde estaba Chazz.

-…-Chazz solo lo miro sin interés, y solo suspiro.

-¡Vamos jefecito! Jaden aun esta disponible. ¡No hay que rendirse!-Le dijo el Ojama-Black animando al chico de cabellos verdes.

-…-El Manjoune estaba muy triste como para hacerle caso a sus monstruos de duelo.-Déjenme es paz…-Les dijo desganadamente.

-Pero jefe Chazz. Solo fue un besito, nada mas…-Le dijo el Ojama-Green comprendiendo la situación de Chazz, pero en realidad eso si hizo despertar al Manjoune con molestia.

-¿Un besito?-Se molesto.-¡¿Solo eso fue para ustedes?! ¡¿Qué piensan?! ¡¿Qué solo lloro, por una pequeña tontería?!-Les reclamo.

-Iya.-(No)-Se puso nervioso el Ojama-Yelow.-Es solo que usted jefecito es muy fuerte, y creemos que es muy pronto para darse por vencido.-Le aclaro el monstruito de la tanga-roja.

-¡Tontos!-Lo miro molesto mientras lo tomaba en su manos apretándolo.

-¡Onegai, solo quiero que recupere sus ánimos!-Decía el pequeño monstruo de color amarillo.

-¿Eso piensan?-Miro a sus otros monstruos Ojamas.

-¡Si! No queremos verlo triste.-Respondieron.

-Ustedes no lo pueden comprender.-Tiro sin ánimos al Ojama. -Talvez solo fue un beso, pero ardió tanto en mi corazón como no tienen idea.-Les dijo. -Si Jaden se da cuenta de este accidente, pensara que me gusta Bastion y no me ara caso.-Murmuro.

-No se preocupe nosotros le ayudaremos.-Dijeron animados los 3 monstruos.-¡Confié en nosotros!-Se abrazaron al pecho de Chazz.

-Inútiles.-Les dijo alejándolos. -Esta bien.-Se limpio los ojos por completo.-Tengo que aclararle muchas cosas a Bastion y tengo que apresurarme a aclararle mis sentimientos a Yuki-Judai.-Apretó su puño, con seguridad.

-Jefecito…-Se ilusionaron los 3 Ojamas viendo con alegría y con cascaditas de lágrimas, con admiración a su amo, por su determinación.

-Pero por ahora, nesecito un suspiro.-Dijo quitándose la chaqueta negra y dejarse la camisa que llevaba debajo que era de color negra mas pálida.-Creo que necesito relajarme, en las aguas termales.-Les dijo.

-¡¡Hai!!-(¡¡Si!!)-Exclamaron los monstruos con una toalla para su jefe.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

El chico de cabellos celestes suspiraba, mientras se encontraba sentado en una roca, en las aguas termales mientras que Hasellberry lo observaba metido en el agua. El moreno de las cartas de los Dinosaurios, se encontraba muy interesado en el Truesdale menor. Sentía la necesidad de decirle cuanto le importaba. Pero temía al rechazo ya que este amaba mucho a Yuki-Judai. Pero tenia que intentarlo, a costa de todo.

Se acerco al distraído chico de ojos grandes…

-Syrus, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-Se animo el Kensan a preguntarle su deseo al pequeño Shou.

-Claro.-Se extraño Syrus.

-Veras…-Se sonrojo mientras miraba de frente a Syrus con su cuerpo húmedo y sus cabellos goteando agua que le así verse encantador, según la vista del moreno.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

Jaden se encaminaba con Jesse, a las aguas termales, necesitaban una pequeña distracción. Y el peli-celeste-oscuro, había invitado al Hero a disfrutar un poco de la paz del lugar. Pero realmente todo seria muy diferente a como Johan lo creía.

-Esto será divertido.-Sonreía Jaden tratando de olvidarse de lo triste que fue ver a Chazz con Bastion.

-Eso espero.-Sonrió también el de ojos verdes. _-"Espero que este sea un buen lugar para decirle lo mucho que me gusta"-_Se sonrojo Johan ya que presentía que esta seria la ocasión para declarársele al Hero.

-…-

Ya en las aguas termales; Johan se sonrojaba mucho viendo como Jaden se enjabonaba el cabello, sentado en un pequeño banquito muy cerca de él, quien estaba en una pequeña posa, con una pequeña toalla doblada en su cabeza. Ver la espalda mojada de Jaden le hacia apenarse mucho, sobre todo por que su vista miro como la toalla que cubría la cadera del Hero se apegaba muy bien a su trasero, por el agua.

-_"¡No debo de pensar en esas cosas!"_-Movió su cabeza, sonrojado. -…-Se sobresalto al ver a Jaden muy cerca de su rostro con una cara muy incrédula, casi tan inocente.

-¿Qué…ocurre…Yuki-Judai?-Le pregunto el Anderson al chico de ojos café-claros.

-Nada.-Le sonrió.-¿Quieres que te talle la espalda?-Le pregunto el Hero con su toque divertido.

-¿Eh?-Se sobresalto más rojo.-Si, "My Darling" -Susurro el chico de ojos verdes, aprovechando la ocasión.

-¿Na-ni? ¿Dijiste algo?-Alzo una ceja el peli-castaño al no poder oír bien los murmullo del duelista de cabellos-celeste-oscuros.

-Solo fueron palabras.-Movió su mano sin interés. Salio del agua, con algo de rapidez, pero para desgracia del Hero…

-¡¿HAA?!-Johan se medio deslizo, por lo mojado del piso y no pudo evitarse tomar al Hero por la cadera, ya que se fue de frente, tumbando a Jaden en el piso con el abrazándolo por la cintura. Una pequeña toalla, salio volando cayendo poco a poco en el piso. Mientras ambos chicos se miraban a la cara muy incrédulos, parpadeando sin comprender.

-…-Ambos voltearon rápidamente al oír el sonido de algunas cosas caerse, y para susto de Jaden. Y que Johan se sonroje y apene, fue ver a Chazz quien había dejado caer su guacal con su jabón y shampoo, al ver la escena de Jaden, desnudo, con Johan encima, abrazándolo por la cadera, con toda la normalidad del mundo.

_**:CONTINUARÀ?: **_

_**:NOTAS FINALES:**__ ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, hay mas de todo este embrollo amoroso, APRA nuestros duelistas, pero todo se pondrá mucho mejor, sobre todo con Zane y Atticus, espero que les hay gustado, por que en el tercer capitulo se vendrá un poco de JadenxChazz, y algo mas de los demás. Adoro a Johan, y de verdad me gusta ponerlo con Jaden, pero no en todo caso, en fin, Syrus tendrá su recompensa y Aster tendrá algo bueno para él. Sigan leyendo y dejar reviews para que no me tarde tanto en actualizar, en fin, dejar reviews. Salú. _

_**:AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS DE:**_

_**:KRITO!: **__¡Hola! Gracias por tu bello review, ajajaja a mi también me gustan los enredos amorosos, y el Edo es súper cute, al igual que la pareja de JadenxChazz, ya veras que te gustara el siguiente capituló, te cuidas y sigue leyendo Salù_

_**:ANGEL-TRUESDALE: **__¡Hola! Gracias por tu hermoso review jajaja me gusta saber que te gustaron las parejas, claro, a mi también me gusta el ShouxJohan y el JadenxSyrus, de verdad hacen la buena pareja pero ya veras que algo muy bueno pasara aun no hay parejas definidas, claro solo la de AtticusxZane, debo de confesarte que esa pareja me encanta, te invito haber imágenes muy buenas de "Yaoi de YugiOh GX"· en mi pagina en mi profile donde encontraras muchas parejas y demás, y espero que te guste este capitulo, y que me dejes otro divertido reviews. Te cuidas Salù._

_PD: ¡Me da gusto conocerte y que te hayas animado a los fic. Ji-ji-ji yo soy Miss-Liss-LivertGirl-Uinca vivo en Centroamérica, (El Salvador) y es un gusto de conocerte Angel-Chan n-n. Yo tengo 21 años,(Aunque me dicen que me ve veo de menos x.x!) Soy Universitaria, igual me gusta YugiOh, Shaman King, YugiOh GX, también Fullmetal Alchemnist, Sailor Moon, Candy…etc…tengo mi manga, llamado igual que mi alias, algún día lo escribiré en una pagina que tengo y lo podrás leer, esa es mi inspiración para mis fic ji-ji en fin te cuidas Salù_

_**:**__**PROJECT-Z-00: **__¡Hola! Gracias por tu review y ya vez, el corazón de Auki-Judai es muy fuerte, aunque se vendrá mucho mas con todo este enredo, sobre todo por que hoy los cacho Chazz, jajajaja me gusto tu reviews y se que aun Misawa-Bastion, también pondrá de su parte, haber que pasa? Sigue leyendo y te cuidas Salù_

_**:**__**MIYABI:**__¡Hola! Gracias por tu review n-n y gracias por que te gusta mi fic, aquí tienes el segundo capitulo, espero que te guste, te vuidas y sigue leyendo. Salù_

_**:**__**DARLYN-TAOSHY-DAKO: **__¡Gracias por tu review! Y espero que te guste el capitulo, trate de poner un poco a Jaden con Jesse y ya viste lo que paso ijij.ji espero que sigas leyendo Salù_

_**:**__**MARYNES: **__¡Hola! Gracias por tu revies y ya vez al fin hice las parejas, mas chivas, en fin sigue leyendo Salù. _

_**:**__**GATA-CUTE: **__Ji-ji Si gracias por tu review me encanto, de verdad trate de complacerte, y claro que Syrus tendrá su oportunidad, bueno si Hasellberry no se lo impide, en fin te cuidas y sigue leyendo. Salù_

_**:**__**SASUKE-DA: **__¡Gracias por tu reviews, sigue leyendo! Salù. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**:NOTAS FINALES:**__ ¡Hola's! YugiOh GX no me pertenecen, ni sus personajes, sino que le pertenecen a su respectivo autor y aliados. ¡Hola´s! Aquí vengo de nuevo con mi fic, ahora verán el resultado de algunas cosas amorosas y de cómo les fue a unas que otras parejas, en fin espero que les guste y dejar reviews…ahora sheken. _

_**-+.+.**__**QUÉ DIFICIL ES….+.+-**_

_**:JADENx??-CHAZZx??-SYRUSx??-ATTICUSxZANE:**_

_**:CÀP.N3**__**:ROBANDO ALGUNOS CORAZONES:**_

Él, miraba detenidamente los ojos de su amigo, esperando ver que era importante, como para que lo citara en las aguas termales. ¿Era extraño? Pero no se extrañaba de cualquier forma ellos eran buenos amigos, habían compartido muchas cosas, si queria mucho a su amigo. No había ningún impedimento en que su amigo Hasellberry le comentara algunas cosas de su vida.

-Entonces… ¿Qué me quieres decir Hasellberry? Soy todo oído.-Le dijo el pequeño duelista.

-_"¡Rayos! ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Yo no soy así, pero…de verdad me gusta mucho…"_-Pensó el moreno apenado viendo lo impaciente que estaba el peli-celeste.

-Vamos.-Le puso las manos en los hombros al chico.

-…-Hasellberry se sonrojo mucho.-_"Es ahora, o nunca"-_Se decidió por fin y solo le quedo una opción.

Suavemente deslizo sus manos por las mejillas del chico peli-celeste; asiendo que Syrus se intrigue mucho por esa sensación que el moreno le asía sentir.

-Ha-Hasellberry… ¿Qué-Que haces?-Tartamudeo sonrojándose levemente.

-Soldado…tú amas a Jaden, lo sé, pero realmente no quiero verte sufrir. No, esto es muy difícil para mí; solo quiero que sepas que…-Mordió su labio, tratando de que sus palabras salieran

-Demo… (Pero)-Syrus se estaba poniendo nervioso, ¿acaso aquí había mas que amistad entre el Kensan?

-¡Syrus!-Se decidió con valor.-No lo pude evitar; a pesar de todo perdóname, pero de verdad…me gustas…-Le confeso el moreno acercándose poco a poco a la boca del joven Truesdale, el cual se sorprendió mucho, sobre todo su rostro se pinto completo de rojo, casi como un tomate.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

…_Con __Atticus__ y __Zane__…_

Zane se encontraba sentado en una pequeña cama, en la habitación de su koibito, el cual estaba súper feliz de tener al Ryo-Káiser, como su chico, sobre todo desea de una vez, los besos prometidos por el Truesdale.

-_"Solo deseo, que me quieras…que me des un si, en cada abrazo tan lleno de amor…"_-Le cantaba Atticus acercándose al chico, bailando un poco, moviendo su trasero.

-¡Ha!-Suspiro levemente sonrojado y resignado Zane la ver eso.

-Mi querido Zane…-Se paro frente a él, y se agacho hincándose frente a su regazo recostando su cabeza en las piernas del Truesdale-mayor, mientras le abrazaba por el abdomen.

-Atticus…-Le acaricio los cabellos Zane, sonriendo levemente.

-Eres tan lindo…-Le susurro.-Siempre quise esto…estar en tus brazos, oír lo mucho que me amas, solo a mi. No sabes lo feliz que me haz hecho, Ryo-kun.-Le dijo levantando su rostro y ver al peli-azul-celeste a los ojos.

-Te quiero, tal y como eres. Alexis tenia razón…si me enamore de ti…-Le dijo apenado.

-Eso me alegra mucho.-Le sonrió.-¿Puedo besarte ahora?-Le pregunto el peli-castaño con ilusión.

-…-Zane se apeno.-Tú te lo has ganado, Fubuki-Chan.-Le dio permiso el Truesdale, sabiendo que ya era el momento de demostrarle a su koibito que de verdad siempre lo deseo.

-¡Yatta!-(¡Bien!)-Se alegro mucho el Rhodes, se incorporo y se sentó en la cama junto al Truesdale-mayor. Poso sus manos en los hombros de Zane y lo acerco un poco a él. Zane se sintió algo extraño, esa sensación que le así sentir Atticus era inmensa y difícil de explicar.

-Te quiero…Zane…-Le susurro muy cerca de los labios Atticus a Zane; asiendo que el Káiser se estremezca.

-Yo también te quiero Atticus…-Por fin sintió el golpe de los labios de su novio, estamparse en su boca. Sintió todo el palpitar del corazón de Atticus trasmitiéndole su sentimiento a través de ese rico beso. Por la misma manera que Atticus sentía como Zane se tranquilizaba poco a poco y dejaba sentir los calidos latidos de su corazón, asiéndole ver que eso que sentía era amor, por él. Separaban tan suave sus labios para volverlos a unos y saborear sus bocas, moviendo sus bocas muy apasionadamente. El peli-castaño subió sus manos a las mejillas del Truesdale, profundizando el beso, oyendo su respiración golpear entre sus rostros, revolviéndole los azul-celestes cabellos de su novio. Sus mejillas estaban pintándose de rojo, sobre todo las de Zane. Las manos de Zane revolvían el pecho de Atticus, revolviendo su chaqueta blanca-azul; pasando sus manos asía la espalda del chico.

-¡Ya déjame…respirar!-Le susurro Zane separándose un poco del beso, ya que su respiración estaba muy acelerada.

-Perdón…-Sonrió Atticus divertido de oír a su chico. Zane se dejo ir de espaldas a la cama, soltándose de los brazos de su novio, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-…-Atticus alzo una ceja al ver a su chico acostado en la cama, con sus mejillas rojas, respirando profundo y con surco de saliva entre su boca. Eso lo estaba excitando mucho, al punto de sentir una reacción entre sus piernas que no pudo evitar, impulsándolo a atreverse a algo mas…mucho mas que besos…

-¿Eh?-Zane sintió como Atticus se trepaba en la cama frente a él, casi recostándose en su cuerpo, solo apoyándose con sus rodillas y manos en la cama, frente a él.

-Atticus…-Le susurro intrigado el Káiser de ver a su chico casi encimado sobre él.

-Zane, yo…-Le susurro el peli-castaño separándose de Zane y sentarse en la cadera de este mientras se quitaba la chaqueta tirándola muy lejos, al mismo tiempo que se abría el cinturón del pantalón. Y proseguir a besar al Truesdale en la boca con mucho deseo, mientras le acariciaba todo su cuerpo.

-¡Espera!-Lo empujo con violencia Zane, alejando a su novio.

-Pero Zane…-Se sorprendió el chico por el rechazo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-Le reclamo incorporándose molesto.

-Bueno yo…solo queria…-Bajo su rostro apenado el Rhodes.

-¿Querías que?-Le pregunto muy molesto.

-Queria…queria demostrarte que soy para ti…-Le confeso el Rhodes con tristeza incorporándose.-Perdóname, no fue mi intención lastimarte, solo pensé que podría demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, pero creo que conseguí tu desprecio.-Desvió la mirada triste.-¿Ya no me quieres Zane?-Se preocupo el chico.

-…-Zane se acerco al Rhodes y le tomo las manos entre las suyas.-Tonto, precisamente eso es lo que deseo. Que me hagas tuyo, y que tú seas solo mió.-Lo abrazo.-Solo queria probarte, y conseguí lo que queria, pero no quise lastimarte, lo siento Atticus.-Le beso la mejilla.

-(TT3TT)-Que malo eres…-Le lloriqueo.-Entonces… ¿Puedo? Claro, si tú quieres Zane?-Le pregunto el Rhodes con esperanzas.

-Ya te dije que si…-Le dijo seriamente pero levemente sonrojado posando las manos de Atticus en el cinturón de su pantalón para que el chico de Rango-Obelik se lo desabrochara, y le diera todo el amor que deseaba.

-Zane…-Hizo sonrojar al chico peli-castaño.-De acuerdo.-Le dio un suave beso en el cuello y luego se decidió en sacarle el cinturota a su chico consiguiéndolo. Luego de hacer eso, prosiguió a deslizarle la chamarra por entre sus hombros, lográndolo finalmente. Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la cama nuevamente, recostándolo ahí, mientras metía su mano en el pantalón del chico de ojos serios el cual apretó sus ojos, mientras se mordía el labio.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

-…-Aquello que estaba viendo le estaba doliendo el estomago en solo ver a su amado chico, debajo de su rival; el cual paresia disfrutar el tener de esa manera al chico de cabellos castaños. El dolor, no lo pudo detener, por mas que quisiera, pero las piernas le estaban flaqueando, por esa segunda tanda de dolor.

-Jaden…-Susurro Chazz con amenazantes lagrimas en sus ojos, pidiéndole explicaciones con la mirada al chico de ojos café-claros.

-¡¿Chazz?!-Rápidamente Jaden alejo a Johan de encima suyo, mientras se tapaba sus atributos con ambas manos, buscando su toalla.

-…-Jesse estaba mas que apenado estaba rojito de la vergüenza, eso no estaba del todo bien para él. Bueno aceptaba un poco que lo disfruto mucho, tener a Jaden desnudo, debajo de su cuerpo no era algo que pasaba todos los días.

-¡¿Manjoune-Jun?!-Se acerco Yuki-Judai donde el chico de ojos negros.-Yo solo…yo solo…estaba…con Jesse…y…-Tartamudeaba angustiado el Hero.

-¡¿Tú que?!-Lo empujo.

-¡¡Oye!!-El Anderson alcanzo a recibir a Jaden abrazándolo de espaldas ya que Chazz lo empujo en rechazo.-Jaden y yo solo estábamos tomando un baño…y pues me deslice y ya vez lo que paso…-Le dijo Johan apenado, pero directo.

-Demo…-Jaden lo miro suplicante.-¡Solo escúchame!-Le exclamo volviéndose a incorporar.

-¡Son unos degenerados!-Se molesto Chazz, corriendo finalmente de ahí, alejándose del Hero y el Andersen.

-¡¡Nooo?!-Jaden corrió tras el Princeton, porque sabia que esto era una equivocación, sobre todo le intrigaba la reacción del peli-negro.

-…-Jesse se sorprendió por la actitud del joven de Rango-Slifer.-_"Jaden, ¿Qué haces…?"_-Se intrigo mucho el peli-celeste oscuro. -¿Acaso tú…?-Se sorprendió al pensar lo inevitable.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntaban Jazmín y Myndi, al Misawa al verlo tan triste sentado en una mesa solo en el comedor.

-…-Bastion solo suspiro.

-¿Te ves muy triste?-Le dijo la chica de cabellos rojizos.

-¿Tú novia te dejo?-Le pregunto la otra chica de Rango-Obelisk.

-…-Bastion solo las ignoro, de verdad estaba muy triste como para pensar detenidamente, ya que amaba mucho a Chazz, y este lo había rechazado con tanta frialdad. ¡Eso le dolió mucho!

-¿Bastion?-Azuka se acerco al joven Daishi sentándose junto a él y darle un poco de ánimos ya que lo veía muy decaído. -¿Si quieres que hablemos en primado, esta bien?-Le pregunto la chica dándole una pequeña palmadita en el hombro.

-¿Na-ni?-(Pucheriaron ambas chicas).

-…-Bastion alzo su mirada.-Si…-Respondió suavemente.

-Ya oyeron chicas.-Las empezó a empujar para que se fueran.

-¡Pero Alexis!-Se resignaron.

-…-

Al deshacerse de las chicas; la joven peli-rubia hermana de Atticus, se sentó nuevamente junto al peli-negro para ayudarle con su problema así como lo había hecho con Zane y Atticus.

-¿Y bien?-Hablo la chica de Rango-Azul.

-¡Ha!-Suspiro.-No se si puedas ayudarme, Alexis…-Le dijo preocupado.

-Claro que no puedo, sino me dices.-Le dijo seriamente.-Déjame adivinar? Mmmm…-Analizo bien lo que iba a decirle.

-…-Bastion solo esperaba la respuesta de la chica que paresia entender su problema.

-¿Amas a alguien que no creíste amar?-Le respondió finalmente.

-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!-Se sorprendió.

-Bueno solo lo supuse, pero veo que di en el clavo.-Sonrió.-Pero dime, ¿Quién es tu…?-Le pregunto.

-Creí que ponía conquistarlo, pero falle; de hecho…Chazz, me rechazo…-Bajo el rostro muy triste.

-…-Hasta para Alexis eso era muy sorprendente de esas noticias, ya que Bastion se enamoro del Princeton-menor, de hecho le sorprendió el aun mas que lo haya rechazado.-Entiendo…-Dijo suavemente.-¿Por qué?-Le pregunto queriendo saber porque lo habían rechazado de tal manera?

-Tuve mala suerte. Chazz me dijo que amaba a otro.-Le confeso.-Se enojo mucho conmigo, porque me atreví a besarlo…-Le dijo suspirando, tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

-¿Qué hiciste, que?-Se sorprendió Azuka. -Ahora entiendo bien, del porque de su enojo. Debiste de haber esperado su respuesta y no haber metido la pata.-Le dijo serena.

-¿No se que puedo hacer? Trate de que me diera una oportunidad de demostrarle que si me importa, y mucho. Pero…no quiso saber nada de mí…-Le murmuro.

-¡Ay, Daishi!-Expreso la peli-rubia.-Esto mismo le pasaba a Atticus, y Zane. Algo me dice que ya son novios, no pude hablar bien con Atticus, pero me dio a entender que Zane le dio un si de su amor.-Le dijo analizando.-Talvez…-Susurro.

-¡¡Zane…con Atticus?!-Se sorprendió mucho Bastion de oír esa noticia.-Yo creí que Zane amaba a Aster?-Murmuro.

-Pues créelo.-Le dijo seria.-Si todo no le sale a Chazz, como te paso a ti, de seguro estará libre para ti, y tenlo por seguro.-Le dijo la chica.

-¿Quieres decir que…? ¿Sea rechazado?-Una esperanza creció en la mente del peli-negro.

-Solo es una suposición.-Sonrió-No se que puede pasar…-Le dijo sinceramente.

-Sabes a quien pretende Manjoune?-Le pregunto para saber mejor una respuesta.

-No me lo dijo.-Entristeció.-Pero dijo que no se comparaba conmigo; que lo quiere mas de lo que te pudo amar a ti.-Le confeso.

-¿Quién podría ser?-Pensó la chica.-¿Quién podría ser mas especial que tú? ¡Jeh! No podría decirte, porque no conozco a alguien con tus características.-Le chisteo.

-Je-je, gracias…-Una gota resbalo por su cabeza.-¿Qué me recomiendas hacer?-Le pregunto con esperanzas de que alguien le dijera como conquistar al Manjoune-Jun.

-Es algo que yo no puedo decirte.-Le dijo.-Pero lo que si puedo decirte es que no pierdas las esperanzas, algún rallito de luz, te ara cumplir tus sentimientos. Piénsalo bien.-Le dijo incorporándose para irse.

-Tienes razón. No todo esta perdido.-Se incorporo también. -Arigatto.-(Gracias) Tus palabras me hicieron recordar que nunca hay que darse por vencido. -Se animo.-_"Chazz, pienso conquistar tu corazón de una manera buena, solo dame esa oportunidad"_-Sus ojos brillaban con ilusión.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

…_Con Aster…_

El chico de cabellos plateados descansaba en una pequeña colina, en el pasto, descansando solo pensando en que de verdad, estaba complicado mucho, el deseo de amar al pequeño Shou, si tenía mucha competencia; sobre todo porque Zane se oponía.

-¿Por qué tubo que pasarme esto?-Miraba el cielo tratando de despejar sus ideales. Sus pensamientos fueron bien interrumpidos, cuando oyó no muy lejos, los murmullos, gritos, e insultos que oía de parte de sus amigos, los cuales, parecían reñir, o mas bien, miro como Yuki-Judai iba tras de Manjoune, el cual le rechazaba la mano que el Hero queria poner en su hombro para detenerlo.

-¿Y eso?-Se intrigo el Edo al ver a sus dos amigos, de esa manera, ya que pensó que Chazz amaba a otra persona, nunca se imagino que a Jaden, eso le llamo mucho la atención, ya que si el Hero le correspondió al chico peli-castaño, eso significaba que Syrus, tendría que resignarse a amar a otra persona. ¡¿Pero que pensaba?! Movió su cabeza en forma de negación, olvidando esos pensamientos.

-Chazz, no se ve muy contento con Jaden, solo a de ser un mal entendido.-Reprimió sus pensamientos.

-Bien.-Se dejo caer nuevamente en la grama, siguiendo viendo las nubes.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

-¡Ah!-Zane disfrutaba de la compañía de su koi. Ahora ambos estaban sentados, sin camisa, con sus pantalones a medio abrir; el Ryo estaba hincado frente al peli-castaño, y este sentado, entrelazando sus manos con amor. Mientras que, Atticus lo tomaba de la espalda, mientras le besaba la tetilla al peli-azul-celeste con amor, oyendo los gemiditos del Káiser; ya que el Fubuki le lamía con suma suavidad, tanto que asía que su corazón palpitaba mucho, con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas muy rojas, solo sintiendo como las carisias del peli-castaño, le asían hervir la sangre en pasión.

-¿Lo estas disfrutando?-Le pregunto a Zane sin dejar de besar y lamer su pezón, el cual estaba rojizo y muy durito.

-Cállate…-Le susurro el Ryo solo disfrutando.-Que esperas.-Abrió sus ojos, solo para agacharse y levantarle el mentón a Atticus y besarlo muy profundamente.

Atticus supo que Zane queria que lo hiciera suyo, lo mas pronto posible; pero realmente él, deseaba estar mas tiempo con su novio y demostrarle sus sentimientos puros por él. Deslizo por la cadera del chico, sus pantalones azulados, que le quedaban apegados y muy sensuales. Suavemente fue quitando esa prenda que le estorbaba. Solo para ver el bóxer negro alicaído que usaba el chico y que de verdad lo tentaba mucho. Recostó nuevamente al Ryo, llenándolo de besos en su pecho, que estaba tallado con la mejor sensualidad, sus músculos marcados y bien estrechos.

-¿Cuándo iras conmigo a surfear?-Le pregunto separándose un poco de él.

-…-Zane se sonrojo por eso.-No lo se…-Le respondió.

-Bien.-Siguió con su tarea. Tan traviesa era su lengua que no pudo evitar, empezar hacer un camino por el vientre del Káiser, apartando un poco de la tela del bóxer, solo para comenzar su camino de la felicidad, lamiendo con diversión hasta llegar a detenerse en la quijada del joven de ojos serios.

-A-A-tti-cus…-Tartamudeo al sentir un escalofrió por esas acciones.

-Te amo tanto Zane, si tan solo pudiéramos vivir siempre así…-Le miro suplicante.

-¿Qué-que quieres decir?-Le pregunto el Káiser con la respiración agitada y muy sonrojado.

-Zane…hay muchos y muchas interesados en ti, tengo miedo…te amo tanto que creo que puedo serte un fastidio; ¡onegai! se que puedo darte todo lo que deseas…bueno casi todo…-Le confeso.

-…-Zane parpadeo sus ojos incrédulo.-¡Baka!-Lo abrazo.-No pienses estupideces, que me puedo enojar. Sea quien sea, yo no te voy a cambiar, deje todo por ti, ¿acaso no lo vez, idiota?-Lo jamaqueo.-¡Ai Shitteru, Atticus-Chan!-Le beso tan suavemente la mejilla.

-¡AY, ZANE!-Lo abrazo efusivamente con diversión.

-¡¡HEY?!-Se sonrojo al extremo. Atticus prosiguió a seguir con sus acciones pero…

**-.+.-Toc-Toc.+.-**

Alguien los interrumpió ya que tocaron la puerta de la habitación del joven de cabellos castaños. Algo que no esperaban, así que con resignación dejaron su s roses amorosos.

-¿Quién podrá ser?-Le murmuro el peli-castaño al Káiser, como preguntándole si él esperaba visitas, ya que él no.

-No me veas a mi, esta es tu habitación, ¿no?-Le dijo serenamente Zane acostándose resignadamente en la cama, cubriéndose con las sabanas.

-¡Shimatta!-(¡Maldición!)-Murmuro el chico de Rango-Obelik algo molesto por la, para él entrometida visita.-Bueno Zane-kun, ¿creo que esto quedara pendiente para otro día?-Le sonrió resignado.

-Sugoii… (Genial…)-Enchueco su boca el peli-azul-celeste.

Atticus se incorporo y prosiguió a tomar su camisa, y proseguir a contestar los continuos toques de la puerta de su dormitorio.

-¡Ya voy!-Le medio-grito esperando llegar pronto.

-¡Ho-la!-Exclamo divertidamente Atticus esperando ver de quien se trataba.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

-¡Onegai, Chazz-kun!-Trataba Jaden de detener a Chazz, pero este no lo queria perdonar.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¿Por qué vienes detrás mió? Quédate con Jesse…-Le murmuro molesto con ganas de reprimir sus lágrimas.

-¿Pero que dices Manjoune?-Le dijo el Hero sin comprender.-¿Por qué te enojas conmigo? Solo trataba de tallarle la espalda a Jesse, y él se resbalo, pues…me cayó encima, nada más. No pienses mal de mí, por favor Jun-Manjoune.-Le rogó el chico. Pero no supo decir sus palabras ya que Chazz se enojo al oír lo de _"tallarle la espalda a Johan-Andersen"_

-¡Aléjate, novato bastardo!-Corrió mas de prisa.

-¡Hus!-Jaden sabia que algo andaba raro en todo esto. ¿Acaso…acaso? Eso le encendió la llama de la ilusión.

-¡Kuriboh-Alado, ayúdame!-Le rogó a su pequeño monstruo de duelo.

-…-Kuriboh-Alado asintió, prosiguiendo a ayudar a su amo.

Voló lo más rápido que pudo y se le puso en frente al duelista de los cabellos negros, el cual no le quedo de otra que detenerse por la intromisión del pequeñín monstruo peludo.

-¡Te tengo!-Jaden aprovecho y detuvo a Chazz abrazándolo por detrás, enredando sus manos en el estomago del duelista peli-negro.

-¡Suéltame!-Se jamaqueo el peli-negro tratando de librarse de los brazo de su apresor.

-¡Escúchame! Debemos de aclarar esto de una vez…se que…bueno…te vi besándote con Daishi…y…-Le dijo el Hero tratando de no oír algo que le rompió por completo el corazón de una manera irreparable.

-¡¿Nos-Nos viste?!-Tartamudeo Jun muy sorprendido al oír lo que Jaden le dijo, dejo de hacer fuerzas y todo se puso cero en su mente, estaba que pronto oiría las palabras que menos queria oír para lastimarlo aun más.

-…-El peli-castaño también quedo en silencio, no sabia quien hablaría primero pero él savia que tenia que decirle lo que sentía, aunque el temor de la negativa era mucha. -Manjoune…tú…se que talvez esto ya no cuente pero debo decírtelo, sino nunca podré estar tranquilo con migo mismo, sino te lo digo…-Le susurro.

-…-Chazz solo miraba asía el lado.-_"¿Solo me dirás que amas a Johan y que yo solo soy un estorbo mas para su relación?"_-Pensó con dolor el chico peli-negro.

-¡Ni pienses lastimar al jefe, sino te le veras con nosotros!-Los Ojamas salieron en defensa del Princeton.

-¡No te dejaremos Yuki-Judai!-Le reclamo el Ojama-Yelow.

-Demo… (Pero…)-Murmuro Jaden tratando de explicarle a los monstruos de que él no trataba de lastimar al menor de los princeton.

-No, monstruos tontos…déjenlo en paz, Jaden tiene todo su derecho en rechazarme, en decirme lo que siente…-Susurro Chazz melancólicamente.

-¿Na-ni?-(¿Qué?-)-Al oír esas palabras los ojos de Jaden se iluminaron. -Chazz, ¿acaso tú? ¿No lo amas a él?-Le pregunto con esperanzas el Hero.

-¿De que rayos hablas? Yo no quiero a Misawa, de hecho ahora lo odio, me beso sin mi consentimiento, no siento nada por él ¿y que? Tú eres feliz con Jesse, ¿Por qué me sigues a mi?-Le dijo finalmente.

-¡¿No lo amas?!-Rápidamente Jaden giro al peli-negro encarándolo.

-…-Chazz se sonrojo al estar así con el Hero, ¿de verdad no entendía que pasaba con Yuki-Judai?

-Chazz-kun, yo no quiero a Jesse, él es casi como mi hermano y lo quiero, tanto como quiero a mis otros amigos, no como te quiero a ti…-Le dijo con ternura recuperando su alegría.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Le pregunto extrañado Chazz.-¿Cómo me quieres que es diferente a Johan y los demás?-Le pregunto con intriga.

-Watashy suki da yo… (Yo te quiero…) pero sobre todo… ¡Ai Shitteru!-(¡Te amo!)-Le susurro acercándose poco a poco al rostro del Jun.

-Detente…-Con un dedo detuvo la boca del Hero para que no lo besara. -¿Tú me mas a mi? ¿De verdad eso sientes por mí? ¿Es amor? No deberías de hacer esto, aun si Daishi me beso. ..-Le dijo desviando la mirada triste.

-¿Acaso tú no me amas?-Le pregunto preocupado.

-Con todo mi ser…pero…estoy confundido…no se si de verdad pueda, yo lo deseaba pero…-Le murmuro sabiendo que Syrus también amaba al Hero.

-¿Pero que? No digas eso, yo te amo, tú me amas. Solo te pido que seas mi novio, prometo cumplirte como tal. Es a ti a quien quiero como mi pareja, e sonado con este momento. ¿No sabes cuando te deseo?-Con su mano movió el rostro del Manjoune para tenerlo de frente.-Te amo Chazz…te amo…-Suavemente inte3nto volver a atrapar los labios de Chazz.

-…-¿Qué aria? En realidad lo deseaba, lo amaba como nunca pensó amar a alguien. No, no podía negársele, él le estaba confesando lo mejor, un deseo, una ilusión y un sacrificio.

-(Chú)-recibió ese tierno beso sabiendo que esos labios borrarían el sabor de los labios que le fueron arrebatando su mayor amor, ahora lo único que sentía era el dulce néctar de la boca del Hero. Lo abrazo sin nada más que confesar más que aquel sentimiento envuelto en un beso sincero. Mientras se sonrojaban lo más que podían.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

-Watashy suki da yo… (Yo te quiero…) Pero no te amo…-Le murmuraba Syrus al peli-negro al mismo tiempo que lo detenía en quererlo besar.

-Syrus…-Susurro incrédulo Hasellberry por el rechazo del peli-celeste.

-Perdóname…sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a Yuki-Judai; compréndelo por favor no puedo amarte, si lo amo a él. -Le puso la mano en el hombro.-No quiero fingir que te amo, no quiero lastimarte mas. Hasellberry solo te aprecio como uno de mis mejores amigos, Gomen.-(Lo siento).-Le dijo el chico de cabellos celestes dándole a comprender que esto no funcionaria.

-¿Tanto lo amas?-Le pregunto el moreno con algunas lagrimas que querían salir por que Syrus lo estaba rechazando.

-Si, lo amo; aun que se que Jaden ama a Chazz mas que a nada.-Sonrió melancólicamente desviando la mirada asía el lado.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué insistes tanto si Sabes que él nunca te va corresponder mientras ame a Manjoune?-Le pregunto tratando de hacerle entender que no debía ilusionarse con un amor mal correspondido.

-Siempre me hago esa pregunta, pero nunca ayo esa respuesta deseada.-Le respondió.

-Por favor, entiende. Jaden ya no es para ti.-Le dijo el chico soltando una lagrima.

-…-Syrus negó con la cabeza.-Siempre hemos estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas, como lo hacen los verdaderos amigo, pero este reto es muy importante para mi, sino se lo digo no sabré que siente por mi Yuki-Judai.-Le dijo, mientras le daba un pequeño beso a Kensan en su mejilla.-Solo te prometo que si algo malo llega a pasar y mis sentimientos no son lo que yo esperaba, te prometo que intentare darte la oportunidad de que me demuestres cuando me quieres.-Le dijo tiernamente.

-Shou…-Susurro Hasell. Oyendo lo que el chiquillo decía.

-Perdóname Hasellberry. Todo tubo que ser así.-Se incorporo.-¿Amigos?-Le pregunto el peli-celeste tratando de saber sino había arruinado su amistad con el moreno de las cartas de Dinosaurio.

-Como siempre.-Sonrió Hasellberry recuperando sus ánimos. -Pero que conste que tú lo prometiste.-Le dijo al chico.

-No te preocupes, no lo olvidare.-Le sonrió.-Nos vemos.-Empezó a marcharse recogiendo sus ropas.

-_"Si tan solo, se lo hubiera dicho mucho antes de que se enamorara de Jaden, ahora seria si novio"_-Suspiro Hasell. Resignado de su derrota.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

Al salir de las aguas termales. El chico de cabellos celestes y grandes ojos kawakii, se encaminaba de regreso a su Dormitorio. Cuando vio a Astro acostado en el césped muy pensativo y eso le llamo mucho la atención. Sabiendo que el peli-plateado, era una buena compañía, además de que lo conocía muy bien; se encamino asía donde estaba para conversar un poco con él.

Aster estaba con los ojos cerrados, solo pensando muchas cosas nuevas que se venían en su vida.

-Syrus…-Susurro tan suavemente que paresia que le hablaba al viento mismo.

-¿Mande?-Abrió sus ojos viendo una carita muy conocida, muy cerca de su rostro..

-…-Rápidamente Aster abrió abruptamente mas sus ojos al oír la voz muy conocida.-¡¿SYRUS?!-Se incorporo muy rápido ya que tenia en frente al Shou y eso hizo que accidentalmente chocara su frente con la del peli-celeste.

-¡¿Aouch?!-Se sobaban sus frentes los dos duelistas por el golpe que se dieron.

-¡¿Shou, que haces aquí?!-Se sorprendió Aster apenado por que ahora Syrus si descubriría todo lo que sentía por él.

-¡Ay! Solo te vi y vine a hacerte compañía, ¡pero baya que recibimiento!-Se sobaba la frente.

-Lo siento, fui un tonto.-Se disculpo Astro acercándose al Shou que estaba sentado en el césped. -¿Déjame ver?-Se acerco mucho al Shou quitándole su mano de la frente, mientras que le ponía la suya para ver si la frente de Syrus no estaba lastimada.

-(o))´,)-El duelista de Rango-Obelik, estaba un poco incomodo con esa situación, con Astro muy cerca de él, sosteniéndole su mano derecha, mientras que el le acariciaba su frente. De verdad se estaba poniendo muy rojo.

-Mmmm…-Esta un poco roja, perdóname Shou.-Al retirarse un poco de Syrus; Astro noto las fuertes mejillas rojas del pequeño y eso le extraño.-¿Creo que estas un poco enfermo?-Le murmuro esta vez poniendo su mano en las mejillas del duelista mas pequeño.

-No-No lo creo…-Tartamudeo el Shou.-_"¿Qué me pasa? Estoy muy nervioso junto a Aster, ¿Qué extraño con Kensan no me paso esto?"_-Pensaba extrañado el Shou de sus acciones.

-¡Ha, por cierto! Los chocolates estaban deliciosos.-Le sonrió el peli-plateado.-De lo que se perdió Yuki-Judai.-Le dijo.

-Je-je, tú tenias la razón.-Le sonrió.

-¿Qué no estaba Hasellberry contigo?-Le pregunto al notarlo solo.

-Hasellberry…me confeso que me ama…-Le dijo poniéndose triste.

-¡¿Na-ni?!-Se sorprendió mucho.-¡¿Aceptaste?!-Le pregunto acercándose efusivamente al peli-celeste.

-Iya-(No)-Le respondió sobresaltándose por las continuas cercanías de Astro-Phoenix.

-¡Huns!-Suspiro.-_"¡Qué alivio, pensó que mi declaración seria en vano!"_-Pensó muy aliviado Aster.

-Ya no se lo que me espera en un futuro… ¿Aster, puedo ser correspondido?-Le pregunto al chico que guardo silencio.

-¿Puedo, o no?-Le pregunto nuevamente, pero Aster de nuevo no le contesto.-¡Esta bien! ¡Si no quieres que hable bien, te dejo solo!-Se trato de incorporar el Shou al ver que Astro ya no le asía caso.

-¡Espera!-El Phoenix de ojos azules detuvo al Shou por su brazo.-Syrus, se que esto esta mal…pero he hablado con Zane, sobre un tema muy delicado…-Le dijo.

-¿Na-ni?-Interrogo el peli-celeste.-¿Acaso le contaste algo que quieres que sepa?-Le pregunto.

-No hay mucho que decir.-Sonrió suavemente, se acerco a Syrus abrazándolo por la cadera, asustando al Shou quien se sonrojo. Esto era lago parecido para Syrus, le recordaba mucho cuando estuvo Hasellberry apunto de besarlo y él se lo impidió. ¿Podría hacerlo ahora?

-¿Qué-Que haces Edo?-Le pregunto Syrus viendo como Aster lo miraba a los ojos.-¿…?-Se sorprendió mucho al ver los ojos iluminados de Astro que tenia su imagen reflejada en sus pupilas, él; Syrus-Truesdale. Miro su propio reflejo en los azulados ojos del Edo, se miraba tan indefenso, sonrojado.

Esa misma imagen contemplaba Astro, aun pequeño Syrus frente a él, con las mejillas encendidas y con su boquita a medio abrir respirando con dificultad.

-¿Edo?...-Eso le hizo tentar mas. Al oír su nombre mencionado con tanta ternura por esos labios, que demostraban inexperiencia, pero eran pálidos, húmedos. ¿Ahora que podía hacer ahora con Syrus así, frente a un duelista muy enamorado?

Cerro con suavidad sus ojos al sentir una suave respiración golpear su mejilla, asiéndolo soltar una sonrisita divertida. ¿Qué le pasaba por la mente en esos momentos?

-Syrus, no quiero ser un estorbo en tus sueños…pero tú tuviste la culpa… -Le susurro.

-¿Yo? ¿Culpable de que?-Le pregunto viéndolo con extrañeza.

-Tuviste toda la culpa de que yo me enamorara de ti…-Le confeso para sorpresa de ambos.

-…-

-…-

-Edo…-Syrus ahora entendía el comportamiento de Astro, pero ahora que arias. ¿También le diría que no? O ¿Pasaría algo en su corazón capaz de reemplazar el viejo sentimiento y aceptar el nuevo, a pesar de lo que prometió?

_**:CONTINUARÀ?: **_

_**:NOTAS FINALES:**__ ¿Qué les pareció? en fin, ya vieron lo que resulto de todo, pobre Manjoune, pero Yuki al fin se le confeso, ¡Que bien! Pero tendrán que pasar por mucho mas, además que quien será el o la que interrumpió al Fubuki con el Ryo, podrán seguir con su cometido? ¿Quieren lemon? ¿De que pareja? Podrá el Shou darle su respuesta a Astro o algo mas pasara? Mas respuestas en el otro capitulo, y si quieren que lo siga dejar reviews yo acepto de todo. Salú. _

_**:AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS DE:**_

_-.+.+-PROJECT-Z-00, ANGEL-TRUESDALE, LILIBLACK40, MONOKORO, __CANDY DIHETHEL, IAREMON, MATANA.+.+.-_

_Todos sus Buenos reviews hicieron posibles este fic, ¡muchas gracias! Y todas sus ideas serán complacidos!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**:NOTAS FINALES:**__ ¡Hola's! YugiOh GX no me pertenecen, ni sus personajes, sino que le pertenecen a su respectivo autor y aliados. ¡Hola´s! aquí les traigo otro capitulo de mi fic, que me encanta, tanto como me gusta el Anime, ji-ji en el transcurso del fic, aparecerán los demás personajes, y algunas nuevas parejas, ya que sus ideas son escuchadas y serán cumplidas ji-ji en fin espero que les guste, lean y dejar reviews…ahora sheken. _

_**-+.+.**__**QUÉ DIFICIL ES….+.+-**_

_**:JADENx??-CHAZZx??-SYRUSx??-ATTICUSxZANE:**_

_**:CÀP.4**__**:QUISIERA…:**_

El ambiente era fresco y con suavidad, empezaba a ponerse la tarde, llenando de nuevas cosas a la Academia de Duelitas. Mientras se oían unos pequeños ronquidos de parte de dos chicos los cuales dormían en el fino césped, hasta que uno de los dos se despertó por inercia, pero con pesadez.

-¡HA!-Bostezo un chico de cabellos castaños estirándose un poco. Sintió el pesor de la cabeza de su chico que dormía en su pecho; sonrió dulcemente mientras dejaba un suave bostezo, en suspiro mientras su mirada se tornaba muy tierna al ver al chico que mas amaba al fin en sus brazos. Había deseado esto por mucho tiempo y ahora con esfuerzos lo había logrado. ¡Que feliz se sentía!

-Ya es muy tarde…-Murmuro acariciándole los cabellos a Chazz con cariño.-Deseara estar así mucho mas, pero…-Suspiro una vez mas.

-Mmm…-Chazz ronroneo en desagrado.

-Ji-ji-ji.-Sonrió viendo los pucheros del menor de los Princeton.

-Mmm…-Chazz por fin empezó a despertar luego de tantos murmullos de parte del Hero.-Eres un escandaloso…-Le dijo tallándose los ojos.

Jaden aprovecho para ponerse sentado y abrazar a Chazz con cariño, mientras le depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla. Después de su confesión, decidieron no tomar todo a la ligera, y mejor deberían aclarar muchas cosas, sobre todo lo que pasaron sufriendo al no tenerse en un abrazo de amor. Pero ahora era diferente…

-¡Estoy muy feliz!-Sonrió Jaden apretando a Chazz más a su cuerpo.

-Baka…-Sonrió sonrojado Chazz.-No sabes cuanto espere por que me dieras un si. Daishi me lastimo mucho.-Le confeso al chico.

-No te preocupes es lo natural, eres tan atractivo y lindo; que no pueden evitar fijarse en ti, como yo lo hice.-Le dijo divertidamente.

-¡Oye!-Se sonrojo al extremo y molesto.-Pero no importa cuantos, o cuantas sean. Solo me enamore de ti, tonto novato de pacotilla.-Le jalo la oreja.

-Je-je.-Se rasco la cabeza nervioso.-Pero es la verdad, Chazz-kun. Te amo por todo lo que eres, no podría enamorarme de alguien más.-Le dijo seriamente.

-Eso espero, que me seas muy fiel.-Le dijo cruzándose de brazos Chazz he incorporándose.-Además no se si Johan esta tras de ti.-Le interrogo.

-¿Jesse?-Parpadeo sus ojos.-¿Por qué lo dices Manjoune?-Se extraño Jaden de la pregunta de su chico.

-¡Baka! Jesse esta interesado en ti, yo lo se. Lo presiento.-Dijo con toques sombríos el peli-negro.

-Ja-ja-ja, Jesse y yo somos buenos amigos, tú lo sabes. Él nunca se fijaría en mí de esa manera; lo considero como mi hermano mayor.-Le sonrió tranquilamente.

-¡Ha!-Suspiro resignado.-Me gustaría oír esas mismas palabras venir de Johan, pero no lo se.-No podía aceptarlo Chazz, ya que algo le decía, mejor dicho el corazón le decía que Johan-Ardersen, no sentía solo amistad o hermandad por el Hero, sino algo mas que cariño.

-Vamos.-Lo abrazo.-Aunque eso pasara, mi respuesta absoluta seria un "no" por que le diría que tú eres mi novio y que te amo solo a ti, ¿Qué tal?-Le dijo al chico con seguridad.

-¿Me lo prometes?-Le miro con suplicas y esperanzas de que no lo cambiaria por otro.

-Si, te lo prometo, Chazz-kun.-Le beso la mejilla suavemente.-Oye, ¿Qué tal si tú y yo nos vemos mañana en las aguas termales y te doy un buen masaje en los hombros.-Le sonrió el Hero a su chico diciéndole esa propuesta.

-¿Enserio?-Le pregunto Chazz muy alegre.

-Hai-(Si)-Le beso la mejilla.

-¡Arritago!-(¡Gracias!)-Agradeció el peli-negro, mientras se daba vuelta y encaraba al Hero, abrazándolo por el cuello.

-…-Se besaron suavemente disfrutando el néctar de la boca del otro dejándose llevar por el momento. Hasta que algo le cayo al Hero en la mejilla.

Unas pocas nubes se empezaban a oscurecer, dando paso a unas débiles y pocas gotas de agua, ya que una pequeña, débil y fina lluvia empezó a hacerse sentir. Asiendo que los dos chicos se separen con intriga, al sentir las gotas de lluvia que les mojaba por completo.

-Sugoii…-(Genial…)-Susurro el Jun viendo la situación que los interrumpía.

-Ja-ja, que bien.-Sonrió Jaden.-Es un momento muy especial, hasta el cielo nos da su deseo.-Le dijo el Hero sabiendo que Chazz era el chico que más queria.

-Yuki-Judai, tenemos que regresar.-Lo tomo de la mano y empezó a correr para que regresaran al Dormitorio-Rojo, donde podía estar muy cerca del peli-castaño.

-Koi…-Murmuro el duelista siguiendo a su novio el cuál paresia muy rápido con sus acciones.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

…_Con Syrus…_

El pequeño de ojos grandes y lindos, estaba en su dormitorio acostado en su cama, con una almohada en su estomago, mientras miraba el techo y se revolcaba sollozando, mientras se sonrojaba levemente, apretando sus labios, casi mordiéndolos, por lo que había pasado así algunos minutos.

-_"¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué no lo detuve? ¡No puede ser!"_-Sollozaba el peli-celeste por lo que había ocurrido.

Pero de repente sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas, y un suave sentimiento se apodero de él. Toco con la yema de sus dedos, su labios pálidos y sentía una sensación tibia en sus mejillas. Cerro sus ojos empezando a recordar lo ocurrido con…

_**.+.+.+.**__**FLASH-BACK**__**+.+.+.**_

-Tuviste toda la culpa de que yo me enamorara de ti…-Le confeso para sorpresa de ambos.

-…-

-…-

-Edo…-Syrus ahora entendía el comportamiento de Astro, pero ¿ahora que aria?

Estaba nervioso, sus mejillas rojas a mas no poder, miraba a Astro-Phoenix muy cerca de él y eso lo estaba asustando mucho. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, lo había podido detener, pero había algo en el Edo que lo asía detenerse por completo.

-Yo amo…a…Jaden…-Tartamudeo el chico de las pequeñas gafas, bajando su rostro.

-Ya lo se…-Tomo las mejillas de Shou entre sus manos y le levanto el rostro con suavidad.-Si tan solo pudieras ver lo mucho que me gustas…-Con su dedo pulgar acaricio los labios pálidos del Shou y el Edo sonrió suavemente.

-Astro…yo…-No sabia como actuar, era como si todo se le hubiera olvidado, pues estar con Astro lo asía sentirse tan pequeño y vulnerable.

-¿Alguna vez te han besado, Shou? ¿Has sentido el placer de un beso?-Le pregunto mientras rozaba suavemente la mejilla derecha del chico casi con su aliento.

-Nu-Nunca…me han besa-do…yo…solo…deseo que-que…-Tartamudeaba Syrus pero un poco mas tranquilo.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.-Le sonrió.-Yo te voy a enseñar…-Sintió como el corazón del Shou estaba latiendo fuerte por los nervios, ya que su pecho brincaba cada vez que se acercaba muy cerca de él. Y así lo hizo, rozo primero los labios del pequeño con seducción, cosa que provoco un pequeño gemido en el chico de dulces ojos. Pero Syrus por inercia tapo su boca con su mano, deteniendo los labios de Aster, pero este no se daría por vencido.

-Me encantas tanto…-Retiro la mano del Shou lentamente, siguiendo con la mirada el peli-celeste la mano de Astro que tomaba su mano entre la suya.

-Eres mi amigo…-Le susurro Shou.-….-Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, el Edo aprovecho de que el chico estaba hablando y le planto un beso fuerte al chico abrazándolo por el cuello posteriormente, acercándolo mas a sus labios.

-(O))Ó)-Syrus estaba muy sorprendido sus ojos estaban tan grandes como bandejas, de verdad no se esperaba nada de eso de parte de su amigo Astro, sabiendo que él ama a Jaden; pero eso mismo paso con Hasellberry, pero supo ponerle un alto. Pero ahora era diferente. Era su primer beso, el cual deseo que fueran los labios del Hero, el que le enseñaran como se sentía un beso lleno de amor; pero esos dulces y lejanos sueños se perdieron en la lucha, en el sentimiento que no pudo remediar.

-_"¿Qué extraño?"_-Sentía algo extraño en esos labios que saborea, una tibia sensación jugaba dentro de su boca, podía sentir como Astro movía sus labios rítmicamente, apretándose cada vez más. ¡No lo podía creer! Miraba como Astro se sonrojaba levemente disfrutando del beso que le estaba robando, abrazando cada vez más.

-_"¡Que bien se siente!"_-Pensó el Truesdale-menor empezando a disfrutar de la dulce sensación de los labios de Astro. Suavemente fue cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando; era lago nuevo para él, sus mejillas se tornaron tan rosamente tiernas que le agradaba ese cosquilleo.

-¡Ha!-Suspiro a la suave separación que Astro le puso al final, eso le puso mas deseo el Shou, al que le pareció muy agradables los labios de Astro.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gusto?-Le pregunto Astro al separarse del beso y mirar al Shou el cual estaba mas que sonrojado.

-Yo…-Solo movió su cabeza afirmando el Shou, de que le había gustado el beso.

-Bien.-Astro volvió a besar al Shou, rápidamente asiendo que el duelista de cabellos celestes se caiga de espaldas al césped, con Astro encima de él, besándolo.

-(ó))o)-Esta vez fue Astro el que se sorprendió ya que Syrus le correspondía, tímido, torpe, pero tiernamente, demostrando lo inocente y falto de experiencia que tenia en el amor el Shou. Cosa que encanto mucho al peli-plateado. Sintió como Syrus lo tomaba por las mejillas, bajando a sus hombros y terminar en abrazarlo por la espalda. Gustoso, tomo a Syrus por la cadera y siguió besando al chico, pero ¿Cuánto dudarían solo besos y carisias? Además, ¿aun no escuchaba una respuesta clara de Syrus? ¿Sentiría amor, o cariño por él? ¿Podría hacer que Syrus olvide el amor de Jaden?

-Shou…-Se separo del beso Astro rápidamente por la intriga que le dio esas preguntas.-¿Qué sientes ahora por mi?-Le pregunto viéndolo con suma seriedad.

-¿Nan-da-tto?-(¿Qué dicces?)-Tartamudeo el Shou volviendo en si. -Yo…yo…-Se incorporo poniéndose sentado frente al chico.

-Dímelo Syrus-Chan, ¿Crees que puedo hacerte olvidar a Yuki-Judai?-Le pregunto seriamente el chico.

-¿Na-ni?-(¿Qué?)-Syrus se sorprendió ya que Aster iba muy enserio con él.

-¡Vamos Syrus!-Lo tomo por los hombros reclamando una respuesta.

-…-Syrus no sabia que responder, estaba incrédulo; ¿no sabia el porque había seguido el juego de besos del chico duelista de elite. ¿Algo paso en él? No lo comprendía y no se lo podía decir al Phoenix.

-Shou…-Antes de todo, de llegar más lejos. Astro queria saber si su amor era correspondido, o no. Deseaba tanto que el Shou fuera su novio; él si había comprendido sus sentimientos por el peli-celeste. Lo queria, lo amaba y deseaba.

-No puedo…-Unos susurros salieron de la boca del chico pequeño de Rango-Obelisk, el cual bajo su rostro ensombrecido.

-¿Cómo dices?-No entendió bien Astro de que le hablaba el chiquillo.

-¡¡NO PUEDO!!-Se soltó el Truesdale-menor de los brazos de Aster con violencia, incorporándose de pie y correr muy lejos del Phoenix.

-¡¡SYRUS?! ¡¿ESPERA?!-

_**.+.+.+.**__**FIN DEL FLASH-BACK**__**+.+.+.**_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Syrus pudo escuchar de la boca de Phoenix-Astro. Cerró sus ojos recordando ese momento en que beso a Astro con pasión que ni él mismo sabía que poseía. Toco de nuevo su boca y relamió su labios una vez. Se sentó en la cama con tristeza.

-¿Qué hice?-Se dijo a si mismo con desaprobación.-Se supone que esto no tenia que ser así…-Sollozo.

-.+.-_Toc-Toc_-.+.-

Oyó como alguien tocaba a la puerta de su dormitorio. Solo se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y suspirando dijo algunas palabras para que entrara la persona que tocaba.

-Soldado, ¿estas bien?-Entraba Hasellberry a la habitación del chico de ojos grandes.

-¿Kensan?-Miro a su moreno amigo.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunto el peli-celeste viendo como el moreno se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Qué tienes Shou?-Le pregunto viendo al chiquillo muy triste.-¿Te le confesaste a Yuki-Judai?-Le pregunto al ver como estaban los ánimos de Syrus.

-Iya-(No)-Respondió suavemente. -Aun no he podido…-Le susurro bajando su rostro. Sintió el movimiento de la cama, alcanzando a ver como Hasellberry se acercaba a él.

-Soldado.-Le hecho el brazo divertidamente por el cuello.

-¡¿Kensan?!-Se sonrojo y sobresalto el pequeño duelista. Poniendo sus manos en el brazo del moreno que tenia en su cuello.

-Vine a verte para ver como te había ido, y ver si tenia alguna oportunidad de ayudarte.-Le dijo como todo amigo que era.

-Solo necesito algún tiempo…-Esta vez Hasellberry lo atrajo a sus brazos, dándole un afectuoso abrazo.

-Tranquilo soldado.-Lo abrazo a su pecho y Syrus hundió su cara en el pecho fuerte del moreno.-No tengas miedo…-Le susurro reconfortándolo.

-Tú no sabes…-Le susurro el duelista de Rango-Obelisk.-No sabes por lo que he pasado, no podría decírtelo…-Recordó lo que le paso con Aster y de la promesa que le había hecho al Sargento, y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Talvez tengas razón…-Susurro Hasellberry separando al chico para verlo a los ojos.-Pero lo que se es que me importas y mucho.-Lo abrazo esta vez con mucho cariño dándole protección.

-…-El pequeño duelista de cabellos celeste se sonrojo mucho pensando en lo que el Tyrano-Kensan le decía, esas eran palabras sinceras que le llegaban al corazón.

-Te amo Syrus…-Le susurro y eso hizo que Syrus dejara escapara lagunas palabras.

-No se si pueda decírselo a Jaden…-Limpio sus lagrimas viendo al costado de la cama entre el hombro del moreno.-Es tan difícil, pero sino nunca sabré sobre lo que él siente. Te quiero…eres mi amigo…no hagas esto mas difícil, onegai-(por favor)-Le dijo ya repitiendo de lo que habían hablado en las aguas termales.

-¿Aun no tengo esperanzas?-Lo volvió a separar para verlo a los ojos. Como no se podía enamorar de ese chico, si habían pasado toda clase de cosas, pero la realidad es que había llegado muy tarde al corazón del Shou.

-…-Syrus se estaba poniendo muy rojo al ver esa expresión muy enamorada y seria de Hasellberry, eso lo estaba poniendo tímido, nunca lo había visto así, menos por él. Pero de verdad no sentía más que amistad por él, por mucho que quisiera eso no se podía.

-…-El duelista de Rango-Ra, estaba anonadado viendo al chico de frente, tenía un pintado rojo en sus mejillas que asían enrojecer a las suyas. -Te verdad siento tanto amor por ti…-Las manos que abrazaban al Truesdale-menor se fueron deslizando por la espalda y cadera del chiquillo, hasta terminar en su cadera.

-Kensan…-Aquellos centrados ojos lo habían hipnotizado por completo, su mirada era relajada, pero su sonrojo era notorio, esta vez no evito que el moreno se acercara a su rostro. -_"¿Por qué me acuerdo tanto de Astro?"_-Su conciencia pensó más en Astro que en el chico con quien estaba y que por cierto estaba a punto de besarlo.

-…-Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca del rostro del chico menor. Su emoción creció al ver que no lo rechazaban como la última vez, esta era su oportunidad. Acerco al Shou empujándolo con suavidad y apegarlo a su pecho y prosiguió a acercarse, estaba sintiendo la respiración suave de Syrus impactar en su mejilla, esos húmedos labios tan pálidos, inexpertos, tentadores, y unos lindos ojos que lo veían con ternura, estaba rozando esos labios, estaba cerca, tan cerca, que deseaba arrebatarle el amor de Jaden con sus besos, era el momento, estaba mas cerca, cada vez mas cerca…

-_"¿Qué me pasa?"_-Trataba de reaccionar Syrus y detener esos calidos labios que amenazaban con golpear los suyos con todo potencia.-_"Esta muy cerca…me va besar…no…no quiero…esta demasiado cerca…"_-Se puso nervioso.

-.+.-_Toc-Toc_-.+.-

-¡IYA!-(¡NO!)-Por el toque de la puerta de su habitación el Shou reacciono con violencia reparando a Hasellberry y hundirle la cara rápidamente en la cama.

-¿Shou? ¿Estas aquí?-Entro Jesse a la habitación del pequeño peli-celeste.-…-Parpadeo barias veces al ver como un molesto Syrus respiraba con agitación después de impactar a Kensan en la cama. -¿Interrumpo?-Pregunto el peli-celeste-oscuro al ver que había llegado en mal momento para Kensan y bueno para Syrus.

-Para nada…-Respondió Kensan levantando su rostro sonrojado.

-¿Pasa algo Johan?-Le pregunto Syrus arreglándose la ropa y dejar de lado lo ocurrido.-_"¡Ha! ¡Que suerte!"_-Pensó aliviado de que el duelista de su mismo Rango llegara a interrumpir, porque él no supo como remediar el problema.

-Bueno.-Se rasco la cabeza.-Creí que estaría Jaden por aquí, ya que vi entrar a Hasellberry, y pues creí que aquí lo encontraría, pero no fue así.-Dijo resignado. -Lo vi irse con Chazz, pero de ahí no se nada…-Suspiro.

-¿Cómo?-Esas palabras lo detuvieron en cero.-_"Esta con Chazz… ¿se lo habrá dicho? Tengo que saberlo"_-Pensó el de ojos kawakii decidido a ir tras Jaden.

-Bueno, como no esta aquí, nos vemos después amigos.-Dio media vuelta Johan para irse y el Truesdale-menor lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! Iré contigo.-Le dijo el chico bajándose de la cama.-Te ayudare a buscarlo.-Se apresuro a ir con el chico peli-celeste-oscuro, cerrando tras de si la puerta.

-…-

-¡No se olviden de mi!-Exclamo Hasellberry con cascaditas graciosas bajando de sus ojos, aun boca abajo en la cama.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

…_Con Atticus…_

Atticus caminaba por los pasillos con resignación, no le había ido nada bien. Zane se había ido de su habitación por culpa de Jasmine y Myndi las cuales habían llegado a su habitación para arreglara lagunosa sustos, claro según ellas. Pero para el Káiser eso se le hizo demasiado obvio y demasiado sospechoso. Atticus no pudo evitar que el Truesdale-mayor no se fuera de su habitación mientras se desasía de las chicas, pero todo fue en vano; sabia que las amigas de su hermana estaban interesado en él, y que eso de interrumpirlos lo hizo apropósito, solo para hacer enojar al peli-azul-celeste.

-No es justo.-Pucheriaba el Fubuki molesto, pensando donde podía encontrar a su Ryo-Káiser

-¡¡ES FUBUKI!!-Gritaban emocionadas unas chicas de la Academia adulando al peli-castaño que pasaba muy cerca de ahí por esos momentos.

-¿Eh?-Miro al puñado de jóvenes con fondos de corazones y abrazándose unas a otras de la emoción.

-…-Hizo un sensual movimiento con su mano en su frente, retirando algunos cabellos de su frente provocativamente y mostró una suave mirada.

-…-Casi les da paro cardiaco a las chicas de la emoción.

-…-El Fubuki sonrió.-(Como toda casualidad hubo un brillo gracioso en sus dientes)-

-¡¡QUE LINDO!!-Una que otra chica se desmayo.

-¡Hola, chicas!-Saludo el Fubuki sacando una rosa quien sabe donde y acercarse a las jóvenes chicas. -Hay mucho Atticus para todas.-Les sonreía con alegría.

-¡HA!-Eso si que les encantaba a las chicas, ya que Atticus era muy popular con las mujeres, sobre todo por que casi todas sus compañeras estaban enamoradas de él.

-¿Huh?-En un pequeño movimiento el Fubuki logro ver a Zane pasar por ahí y le hecho una miradita.

-…-A Zane se le formo una gran vena en la cabeza por lo que asía su "novio" coqueteando con esas chicas. Mostrándole una fría y desaprobada mirada.

-…-El Rhodes-mayor se sobresalto al ver eso. Lo único que pudo hacer es ver como su chico se marchaba sin aparentar más molestia.

-Vamos Atticus, cántanos una canción.-Se le colgó una chica del brazo.

-Si, Fubuki. Anda cántanos una estrofa.-Se le colgó otra de su otro brazo.

-Chicas, tranquilícense.-Les dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, separando a las chicas.-Hoy no puedo, será en otra ocasión.-Les dijo alejándolas y correr para localizar a su chico el cual de seguro le daría de que hablar.

-¡Oh, es tan guapo!-Quedaron muy ilusionadas las chicas viendo al chico de Rango-Obelisk, irse.

.+.+.+.

Siguió buscando, pero paresia que le había perdido nuevamente la pista al Káiser y eso lo desesperaba mucho.

-Esto no puedo ir más mal.-Suspiro el peli-castaño.

…_Con Zane…_

-Es un idiota.-Murmuraba con desagrado el peli-azul-celeste siguiendo con su caminata asía su habitación.

-¡Zane!-Oyó que alguien lo llamaba y sabía que no era su chico ya que conocía su voz.

-¿Tú?-Se molesto más al ver a Astro.-¿Qué quieres?-Le dijo sin importancia.

-Nesecito hablar contigo.-Le dijo Aster llegando donde Zane.

-¿Espero que no sea de Syrus?-Le dijo intrigado.

-Claro que se trata de él.-Le dijo con los brazos cruzados.-Paso algo…-Le dijo.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Frunció el seño al oír esa insinuación.

-¿Cuando alguien te corresponde un beso, es porque le gustas? O ¿Solo es por el placer nada mas?-Le pregunto.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir.-Le respondió sabiendo que no podía predecir tal cosa.-Mientras no te diga que es lo que siente esa persona nunca lo sabrás.-Le dijo. -¡¿Momento?!-Recordó reaccionando.-¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Syrus?!-Lo tomo por la chaqueta.

-Nada.-Le dijo el peli-plateado con el seño fruncido alejando la mano de Zane de su chaqueta con un medio golpecito.-No es lo que tú piensas Zane.-Le dijo serio.

-¿A, no?-Dijo con desagrado.-¿Y que quieres que piense de ti, si estas con mi hermano-menor?-Le dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-Te confesare que solo nos dimos un beso. Syrus me correspondió.-Le dijo muy pensativo.

-¡¿Na-ni?!-(¡¿Qué?!)-Se sorprendió Zane.-¡¿Eso es mentira?!-Se negó a creer eso.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? Syrus si me quiere, sino no hubiera hecho tal cosa, si no sintiera nada por mi. Acéptalo Zane, las tienes de perder en nuestros sentimientos.-Le dijo seguro el Phoenix.

-No lo creo.-Le dijo molesto.-Aun no he hablado con Syrus; no puedes asegurar nada. Talvez se equivoco y solo fue un tonto error.-Le dijo mas serio.

-Pues yo no lo vi así.-Le murmuro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.+.+.+.

-¿Por qué buscas a Jaden?-Le preguntaba Syrus al peli-celeste oscuro, el cual iba con el caminando por los pasillos, tratando de encontrar al joven Hero de cabellos castaños.

-¿Eh?-Esas palabras del Shou hicieron que el chico de sonrojara mucho.-Es que….-Empezó a jugar con dos de sus dedos sonrojándose mas, sabiendo que buscaba a Jaden para confesársele.

-¿Y tú por que lo busca, Syrus?-Cambio su respuesta, para preguntarle lo mismo al pequeño de cabellos celestes.

-¿Por qué lo busco?-También se sonrojo. -Bueno…-Se sonrojo aun más el Truesdale-menor.

-De seguro si encontramos a Chazz encontraremos a Jaden.-Analizo el chico de Rango-Obelisk, de ojos verdes.

-_"Eso temo"_-Pensó el peli-celeste.-¿Sabes que le comento Jun a Yuki-Judai?-Le pregunto al chico que iba junto a él.

-No. Estábamos en las aguas termales, cuando…-Se puso a recordar su accidente y eso lo hizo sonrojar. Desvió esos pensamientos pervertidos moviendo su cabeza frenéticamente.-Cuando llego Chazz muy molesto, entonces Jaden corrió tras él. No se porque pero presiento que algo pasa en todo esto. ¿No sabes si han dejado un duelo pendiente que arreglar, o que se yo?-Le pregunto el Shou.

-_"¿Duelo? Lo único que veo de mal en esto, es que se hayan ido solos. ¡Baya! Talvez todo esto es en vano. No quiero…no quiero encontrar a Jaden en brazos de otro…no quiero… ¿no se lo que aria?-_Reprimió unas lagrimas el chico de ojos kawakii.

-Pero se que Chazz no debe de estar interesado en Jaden; ya que Bastion nos dijo que le gustaba mucho Manjoune. No de todos modos, yo y Jaden los encontramos dándose un atrevido beso.-Esas palabras hicieron que Syrus se detuviera sorprendido. -¿Uhm?-Extrañado Johan también se detuvo.

-_"Bastion… ¿Beso a Chazz?..."_-Esas palabras hicieron saltar el corazón del Shou.-_"Ama a Manjoune"_-Eso le hizo crecer sus esperanzas.

-¿Te pasa algo, Shou-chan?-Le pregunto Johan acercándose al chico. Pero luego miro a lo lejos al Ryo-Káiser con el Edo, conversando muy centrado de algo muy interesante.

-¿Zane con Astro?-Murmuro el chico de ojos verdes.-¿Tú que crees, Ruby-Le pregunto a su púrpura monstruo que estaba colgado en su hombro.

-_"No lo sé…-"_Respondió el monstruo de 4 orejas.

-Oye.-Le puso la mano en el hombro a Syrus para hacerlo reaccionar.-¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a Zane y a Astro?-Le pregunto al chico, señalando el lugar donde estaban los dos duelistas.

-…-Gotas de sudor empezaron a surgir en la cara de Syrus al oír el nombre de _"Astro"_ eso lo puso muy sonrojado y nervioso.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Shou? ¿Por que pones esa cara?-Le pregunto el Anderson sin comprender el comportamiento del Truesdale-menor.-Vamos, no te preocupes.-Le sonrió.

-¡No quiero!-Se negaba Syrus muy apenado de ver a Astro.

-Solo es tu hermano y Aster.-Le decía animado Johan jalando al Shou por la muñeca obligándolo a caminar.

-¡Suéltame!-Se soltó.-Ya recordé que olvide algo.-Le dijo jugando con dos de sus dedos, retrocediendo tres pasos.

-¿Enserio?-Le pregunto extrañado Jesse.

-Si. Es algo complicado. Así que yo buscare a Jaden por aquí y tú ve a preguntarles.-Le dijo retrocediendo más.

-Como quieras Shou.-Parpadeo barias veces sin comprender el comportamiento de Syrus.

-Nos vemos.-Movió su mano frenéticamente y corrió lo más que pudo, dando un frenazo en una esquina y seguir corriendo lejos de Astro.

-(ó.o?)-Johan se quedo con muchas intrigas.-Bien, entonces tendré que ir yo a preguntar.-Sonrió confiado el peli-celeste-oscuro.

-…-

En cambio Zane seguía en compañía de Aster quien le seguía narrando el como Syrus de verdad sabia que sentía algo muy especial por él. Pero el chico Ardersen-Johan, por fin llego a su destino para poder hablar con Zane, o con Aster.

-¡Hola!-Saludo a sus amigos.

-¿Jesse?-Murmuraron los dos amigos.

-Oye Zane, ¿Puedes venir conmigo? Es que necesito hacerte unas preguntas.-Le dijo el chico de ojos verdes poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del Káiser-Ryo.

-…-Zane se intrigo, eso estaba algo raro.

-Momento.-Aster lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el otro hombro del peli-azul-celeste. -Aun to termino de hablar con Zane, pregúntale de otro rato.-Le dijo molesto por la intromisión del chico.

-¡Hey!-Se molesto el Truesdale-mayor sobresaltándose levemente sonrojado por que los dos chicos se la estaban tomando demasiado en serio.

-¡Eso no! Necesito aclararlo ahora, tú puedes hacerlo después.-Frunció el seño Johan esta vez jalando a Zane por el brazo.

-¡Yo vine primero, Anderson!-Jalo Aster al Káiser-Ryo por su otro brazo.

-Ni de broma.-Jalo igual el chico de ojos verdes.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen?!-Ya estaban poniendo al Káiser mareado por tanta disputa. Era jaloneado por la derecha y luego por la izquierda.

-…-

Mientras eso ocurría, un chico peli-castaño de Rango-Obelisk se dirigía asía ese lugar tratando de encontrar a su novio, si de verdad queria disculparse con el tendría que mostrar sinceridad en el caso.

-Querido Zane…no. No se oye bien. Adorado y sexy-Zane. No, se oye muy… ¡ay, no se!-Se debatía el Rhodes en como le diría palabras de disculpas a su Káiser.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?-Se preguntaba viendo a ambos lados de los pasillos de la Academia.

-¿Hum?-Algo tomo con él. Miro asía el piso y noto a una bola café-naranja. -¿Faraón?-Levanto al gato-obeso viendo que andaba paseando.

-Miau…-Mascullo con pereza el gato.

-¡Atticus!-Se oyó la voz de alguien que llamaba al Rhodes.

-¡Ha! Hola, Blair.-Sonrió el chico saludando a la chica peli-azul quien llegaba a recoger al gato.

-¡Arigatto!-Agradeció por que el Fubuki atrapara a Faraón. -No te escaparas de nuevo.-Se divertía la chica acariciando el pelaje del gato.-No lo aras.-Le dijo con rudeza.

-…-Al gato solo le resbalo una gota de sudor de la cabeza.

-Puedo preguntarte algo, Blair?-Le pregunto el Rhodes a la joven chica de Rango-Slifer.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-Sonrió la chica.

-¿Has visto a Zane? Es que necesito hablar con él.-Le dijo el chico con tono de preocupación.

-¡Hai!-(¡Si!)-Dijo animadamente.-Esta por aya. Unos pasos mas adelante.-Le dijo la chica duelista señalándole un corredor mas alejado.

-¡Gracias!-Sonrió muy feliz Atticus apresurándose para ir con su chico.

-¿Qué extraño?-Murmuro la joven.

-…-El Gato de ojos achinados solo bostezo.

-…-

Atticus estaba feliz arreglaría su relación con el Truesdale-mayor al cual amaba demasiado, como para no buscarlo. Se sentía feliz, ya casi llegaba. Cruzo la pequeña esquina y…

-¡Za-NE!!-Exclamo el peli-azul con la boca abierta y con sus ojos de par en par al ver a su chico siendo peleado por Astro y por Johan.

-…-

-¡Suéltalo!-

-¡No, suéltalo tú!-

-x))´x-

El crujido del puño de Atticus fue fuerte, le estaba hirviendo la sangre por completo, sus dientes rechinaron, y su ser se prendió en fuego al ver tal cosa.

-¡Yo lo sabia! Ellos quieren…-Se enfureció mucho empezó a caminar a paso fuerte para alejara a los dos chicos de su novio.

-¡Zane, ven conmigo!-Jalaba Johan al Káiser.

-¡¿Déjame en paz, Jesse?!-Se molestaba Zane con una vena-roja en su cabeza.

-¡Ya lo oíste! ¡Suéltalo!-Le dijo Aster sin querer dejar ir a Zane sin aclarar sus asuntos sobre la relación entre él y Syrus.

-¡¿Tú, estas mas loco?!-Se forcejeaba.-¡¿Déjenme, no hablare con ninguno sino me sueltan?!-Trataba de soltarse hasta que observo sorprendido como el Rhodes-mayor se acercaba con una cara de pocos amigos. Eso lo hizo sobresaltarse muy sonrojado al ver el aura de fuego que despedía el peli-castaño.

-Zane…-Susurro molesto Atticus.

-¿Atticus?-Miraron los dos chicos al peli-castaño quien se para frente a ellos junto a Zane.

-Atticus… ¿Qué-que te pasa?-Le pregunto el peli-azul-celeste al verlo tan enojado.-No es lo que piensas…-Susurro desviando la mirada.

-Tú… ¿ustedes?-Miro con desconfianza a sus amigos.

-…-Astro y Jesse solo guardaron silencio.

-…-El Fubuki bajo su rostro ensombrecido.

-¿Qué piensas?-Le pregunto el Truesdale molesto al ver lo enojado que estaba su novio, por encontrarlo así con Astro y Johan.

-¿Qué si que pienso?-Lentamente fue levantando su rostro.-…-Los ojos del Fubuki eran kawakii y sollozantes.

-¿Qué te pasa, Fubuki-Chan?-Le pregunto Johan con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué te enojas?-Le preguntó Aster a su amigo el chico de Rango-Obelisk.

-¿Fubuki-kun…?-Susurro preocupado el Truesdale. No entendía en si, el comportamiento del chico, que era su novio.

-¡¿Ay, Zane?!-Sollozante divertidamente, el Rhodes con los brazos abiertos se le tiro encima a su novio que aun era pelado por Astro y Jesse.-¡Watashy suki da yo!-(¡Yo te quiero!)-Lo abrazo restregando su mejilla con la de Zane, sollozando repitiéndolo que lo queria.-¡Onegai!-(¡Por favor!) No me dejes, yo te amo.-Le rogaba.

-¡¡De que diablos hablas , Atticus?!-Se sobresalto Zane muy rojo y molesto con lo que salio su novio.

-¡¿HEY?!-Se molestaron los otros dos chicos.-¡¿Zane, vendrá con nosotros?!-Se molestaron y jalaron igual al Truesdale.

-¡¿BAKANA?!-(¡¿IMPOSIBLE?!)-Trataba de soportar tanta presión el Truesdale.-¡¡HAAAAAAAA!!-De tanto molote con su chico encimado en él, y los otros dos chicos en sus brazos, tanto jamaqueo lo tiraron al piso. Un humo de pelea se formo entre los 3 chicos que se debatían por el Káiser-Ryo.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

…_Con Daishi…_

El peli-negro disfrutaba de una refrescante ocasión en las aguas termales, en la soledad de la pequeña noche que se avecinaba n llegar. Después de una dura pasada era hora de relajarse por completo y pensar en como podía pedirle disculpas a Chazz por su inadecuada intromisión. Pero era lógico, estaba enamorado de un chico al cual todo lo que asía le encantaba bastante. Tenia apoyo de sus amigos/as, eso le daba muchas esperanzas de seguir intentando, que un amor prohibido puedo hacerse posible con solo poner todo de si. Eso era algo nuevo para él, pero tenia que afrontarlo como siempre lo asía.

-Tengo que pedirle una buena disculpa a Chazz, sino no podré ganarme su corazón.-Suspiro.-¿Quién será ese chico que gano su amor?-Pensó aun mas de quien podía ser.

-¿Acaso será Johan?-Pensó. -¿Puede ser él?-Se debatió ya que ponía en duda mucho el amor de Chazz.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

-Vamos, Manjoune.-Le decía feliz Yuki a su novio, el cual llevaba jalando por la muñeca. Habían entrado al Edificio de la Academia.

-¿A dónde vamos? Ya dímelo.-Le reclamaba.-Se suponía que era yo el que te guiaba hasta el Dormitorio-Rojo.-Le pucherio.

-Ii-wa-(Esta bien)-Lo detuvo y lo abrazo a su pecho. -Oye, Chazz…-Le sonrió tiernamente con algo de picardía.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunto el Manjoune-Jun extrañado viendo a Jaden a los ojos con una ceja alzada preguntándole a su koi. De que se trataba todo ese asunto.

-Es algo que te puedes imaginar con solo esto.-La tranquilidad del pasillo, hizo que el chico de Rango-Slifer aprovechaba la ocasión y acerco mas al Princeton-menor, apegándolo a su cuerpo, y lo beso.

-_"Jaden…"_-Pensó el chico peli-negro sonrojándose levemente, sintiendo los calidos labios del Hero en contacto con los suyos con tanto amor, que le agrado bastante, abrazándose a Jaden por la espalda. El peli-castaño no ocultaba su felicidad de estar con Chazz; era lo que siempre deseo. Pasaron algunos segundos en que saborearon la boca del otro; Chazz tubo la necesidad de ver a su Hero así que abrió sus ojos lentamente, pero luego los abrió con sorpresa, al ver no muy lejos a un chico de cabellos celestes el cual paresia no creer lo que su ojos veían.

"_¡Sy-Syrus!"_-Se sorprendió al ver a Syrus casi escondido en un pequeño callejón muy cerca. El pequeño Truesdale no pudo contener su deseccion al ver a Jaden con Chazz; movió su cabeza sin poderlo creer, su mayor temor se había vuelto realidad. ¡Chazz, ahora era novio de Jaden!

-…-Unas lagrimas resbalaron e sus ojos grandes, salio de su escondite, mirando al Manjoune quien se besaba con el chico que tanto amaba. -Todos tenían razón…Jaden no es para mi…-Sollozo dando media vuelta y correr alejándose de ese grave dolor.

-¿Ocurre algo, Chazz-kun?-Le pregunto Jaden a su novio mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con su nariz suavemente.

-_"Perdóname Syrus. Pero esto así tubo que pasar, porque nos correspondemos"_-Pensó algo triste por Syrus, el Jun sabía que no era del todo su culpa, ya que él no pidió enamorarse de Jaden, ni el Hero de él. -No pasa nada.-Le sonrió tratando de disimular lo que acababa de experimentar. _"No quiero que te enteres del amor que Syrus te tiene, sino te sentirás muy mal. No quiero eso para ti…"_-Pensó el Jun sabiendo que si contaba a Jaden sobre la situación de Syrus lo pondría muy triste.

-¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo, en mi habitación?-Le pregunto el Hero con toda la normalidad del mundo.

-¿Veo que tienes algo planeado?-Sonrió.-Quisiera…pero hoy no puedo. Me estoy sintiendo muy agotado, perdóname, te prometí pasar contigo la noche, pero… ¿Te esperas hasta mañana?-Le rogó ya que después de lo que paso, se sentía un poco mal.

-(TTuTT)-Esta bien, Chazz-kun, no hay problema.-Le dijo serenamente.-¿A dónde vas?-Le pregunto al ver que no iba así su dormitorio, sino por otro lado del Edificio de la Academia.

-No te preocupes solo necesito distraerme un poco, ¿de acuerdo?-Le sonrió suavemente.-Tú ve a descansar, que mañana tendrás que tallarme la espalda, ¿recuerdas?-Le dijo sonrojándose levemente.

-¡¡SOU!!-(¡¡Así es)-Sonrió muy ilusionado el Hero al escuchar lo que decía su koibito.

-Bien. Nos vemos.-Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla despidiéndose de él.

-Cuídate.-Le beso la frente a Chazz con ternura.

El Princeton se marcho del lado del Hero para poder distraerse un poco, después de tantas cosas que había pasado en un solo día se le así un poco cansado, necesitaba alejar ya sus negativas y pasara a recordar que Jaden-Yuki era ahora su novio, eso lo llenaba de felicidad.

-¡Que mal!-Suspiro el Hero ya que queria estar con su Princeton; pero respetaba la decisión de Chazz, y acataría su deseo de verlo descansar, así que dio media vuelta y prosiguió a irse al Dormitorio-Rojo.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

-¿Por qué pensaste eso de mi?-Le decía Zane a Atticus con molestia ambos sentados en una banca.

-Es que es mi mayor temor, ya te lo dije, además ¿Qué querías que pensara, al verlos de esa manera?-Le interrogo cruzándose de brazos con seriedad.

-Deseaban hablar conmigo.-Le dijo serenamente el Ryo-Káiser.-Tú no puedes prohibirme nada, además tú no dejar tu papel de "Don Juan"-Le dijo con molestia Zane al recordar que a Atticus le gustaba la adulación de sus admiradoras.

-Yo no tengo culpa de ser tan atractivo.-Sonrió maliciosamente.-Además, tú no te quedas atrás Zane. Hay muchas chicas que te desean.-Le dijo.

-Pero a diferencia d e mi, yo no les hago caso como tú. Te soy fiel, ¿no?-Le dijo con molestia.

-Si.-Sonrió.-No te pongas celoso.-Le acaricio la mejilla.-Si eso te molesta, no lo volveré hacer y asunto arreglado.-Le dijo.

-…-Zane se sorprendió.-¿Lo aras por mi?-Se sonrojo.

-Ese es un precio muy bajo, con tal de verte feliz.-Le dijo serenamente.-Ai Shitteru.-Le tomo la mano entre la suya.

-¡Ha!-Suspiro.-Yo también te amo.-Le sonrió levemente.

-…-Atticus sonrió feliz.-Mira tienes algo por aquí.-Le dijo tocándole con un dedo los labios de Zane.

-¿El que?-Dijo Zane preguntándole a su koibito de que tenia en la boca.

-Esto.-Lo acerco rápido a sus labios y le planto un gran beso en los labios.

-_"Me engaño"_-Pensó el Truesdale al ver que Atticus se estaba aprovechando.

-Ahora ya no esta.-Sonrió el Rhodes al cometer su hecho.

-Baka-(Idiota)-Mascullo el peli-azul-celeste, incorporándose.-Ven.-Le extendió la mano.

-¿A dónde vamos, Ryo-kun?-Le pregunto el Rhodes extrañado.

-¿Bienes, o no?-Le dijo muy serio Zane sin aceptar excusas.

-Como tú digas Zane.-Respondió con extrañeza el peli-castaño tomando la mano del Ryo, quien empezó a guiarlo asía un lugar.

…_15 Minutos Luego…_

-¿Qué asemos aquí?-Le preguntaba Atticus a su novio al ver que habían llegado a la habitación del Ryo-Káiser.

-_"¡Stop!"_-Ese era el letrero que el peli-azul-celeste colocaba en la perilla de su puerta. Ya que para Zane esto iba para más con el Fubuki.

-Creo que nuestra platica te seco el cerebro.-Le dijo el Truesdale cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Hum?-Parpadeo sus ojos Atticus sentado en la cama.

-Tonto.-Se resigno Zane enchuecando su boca.-No se porqué eres así…-Se acerco a su novio, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta blanca-azul, subiéndose a la cama y con una mano empujar al Rhodes en la cama para subirlo por completo en la cama, dejándolo sentado frente a él en las suaves sabanas.

-¿Ha? ¿Ahora entiendo?-Recordó Atticus lo pendiente con su koibito.

-Ahora nada nos va interrumpir…-Le dijo besándolo muy apasionadamente, y empezar a bajarle la chaqueta al Rhodes entre sus hombros.

-…-El Truesdale-mayor sintió las manos de Atticus en la parte delantera de su pantalón, oyendo el cierre de su pantalón bajarse. Se fue separando de los labios del peli-castaño para abrazarlo por los hombros al sentir la mano de Atticus masturbando su miembro.

-Al fin podemos hacerlo…-Susurro seductoramente Atticus besándole el cuello a su novio, con cortos besos en sus hombros retirándole la camiseta que andaba, se la deslizo entre su cabeza y brazos. Para luego acostar al peli-azul-celeste en la cama, poniéndose él encima posesivamente, quitándose también la camiseta se abrió el cierre del pantalón.

-Me gustas…-Le dijo el Ryo acariciando el sensual pecho de Atticus que estaba bien formado.

-Tú me gustas mas…-Sonrió Atticus tomando la mano de Zane que acariciaba su pecho y la acerco a su boca.

-…-El Ryo solo se sonrojo cayado esperando ver de que era capaz el Rhodes.

-¿Enserio quieres esto?-Le dijo introduciendo un dedo del peli-azul-celeste en su boca succionándolo un poco.

-¡Ah!-Gimió Zane sonrojado.-…-Asintió con la cabeza siguiendo sintiendo a Atticus.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

…_En tanto con el Hero…_

El peli-castaño había regresado a su Dormitorio-Slifer sentado en el piso, con su mazo de cartas en mano con las esperanzas de que Chazz regresara a sus brazos para seguir queriéndose mucho más. Era feliz, claro que lo era. El Princeton era su novio por derecho, solo un si, solo pudo cambiar después de tantas cosas por culpa de un beso que dolió con tanta fuerza, pero que al final lo único que le importo a Jaden fue oírle decir a Chazz que no amaba a Bastion, eso hizo que su corazón brincara lo mas alto. Si, que feliz se sentía.

-Lo ven amigos.-Le decía Jaden a sus cartas, mientras la barajaba, poniéndolas en el piso, una por una. -Chazz es mi koibito, ¿no les da gusto?-Les dijo.

-¡Que bien!-Se oyó las voces de su Héroes-Monstruos.

-¡Kuri-Kuri!-Pillo el pequeño monstruo Kuriboh-Alado feliz por su amo.

-…-

A lo lejos del Dormitorio de Jaden, una persona caminaba a paso lento, tanto seguro e inseguro por declarar los sentimientos sinceros que sentía, asía el chico de cabellos castaños al cual considero como su siempre amigo, pero eso de la noche a la mañana se volvió un gran reto, sobre todo si se trataba sobre saber los sentimientos del Hero, antes que los suyos. Estaba indeciso, ¿Me ama, o no me ama? Eso ya paresia un trébol de cuatro hojas en su mente, debatiéndose por si seria correspondido o no. Pero su valentía crecía, si su amor era correspondido, de seguro seria el hombre mas feliz del universo entero si oía de los labios de Yuki-Judai un _"Si, te amo"_

Pero…y si escuchaba un _"No, perdóname no puedo corresponderte amo a otro; "_ ¿Qué aria? Eso si que le rompería toda el alma, y corazón.

-No, ¿Qué cosas pienso?-Sacudió su cabeza.-Tengo que hacerlo, sino…no sabré lo que siente…-Apuño su mano con valentía decidido.-¡Vamos Ruby!-Le dijo a su pequeño monstruos, quien corrió tras de él.

-…-

Por otro camino, regresaba también el chico de cabellos-negros, después de pensar sobre su amor indiscutible por Jaden. Si, no había ninguna duda, amaba demasiado al hero como para perderlo, sobre todo cuando lo ama a él, solo a él.

-Que bien se oye…-Se sonrojo sonriendo muy feliz.

-¡Jefecito, se puso tan rojo como mi traje!-Chisteaba Ojama-Yellow señalándole el color de su tanga-roja que portaba.

-Aléjate, tonto.-Lo alejo con una mano.-Deben respetar al novato tanto como me respetan a mi. Si no ya verán.-Los amenazo.

-¡Si, jefecito!-Se abrazaron nerviosos los 3 monstruos.

-Quisiera estar con él, en estos momentos pero quiero descansar un poco. Aun no me recupero de tantas cosas en un solo día.-Sonrió con ironía. Subió las escaleras del lado derecho de su Dormitorio, pero poco a poco le dieron ganas de pasar un rato viendo el oscuro cielo, que paresia traer mas lluvia consigo. Apoyo sus manos en la manera de la escalera.

-Estoy tan cerca…podría ir con él, y me aria mas feliz…-Dijo serio pero sonrojado viendo el cielo.

-…-

Chazz no era el único que decidió aclarar su mente. Otro chico de cabellos negros y de Rango-Ra, se encaminaba pensando en como podía ganarse precisamente el corazón del Princeton-menor. No perdía las esperanzas, Alexis había tenido toda la razón y se lo agradecía, pero lo que mas le intrigaba era saber quien era ese chico que le traía perdido el corazón a Chazz. Necesitaba saberlo, saber si podía pelear por él.

-¿Chazz? ¿Será él?-Miro a lo lejos al chico de Rango-Obelisk mirando el cielo, parado en la manera de las escaleras del Dormitorio del peli-negro. No pudo evitar sentir ganas de ver ese panorama abrazado al chico de ojos serios. Demostrándole lo mucho que lo puede amar.

-Es ahora o nunca.-Le dijo esta vez decidido a disculparse con Chazz, por lastimarlo de esa manera tan inesperada, pero no pudo evitarlo, amaba tanto a Chazz.

_**:CONTINUARÁ?:**_

_**:NOTAS FINALES:**__ ¿Qué les pareció? Uh, aquí va pasar algo muy bueno, se los puedo asegurar, por que en el otro capituló habrá mucha limonada con estos chicos; ¿Podrá Jesse-kun decirle lo que quiere a Jaden? ¿Chazz aceptara las disculpas de Bastion? ¿Al fin el Fubuki ara suyo a Zane? ¿Que pasara ahora con Syrus? en fin, y si quieren que lo siga y que ponga lemon o tríos, dejar su hermosos reviews, que me gustan tanto, y sus bellas opiniones dejar reviews yo acepto de todo. Salú. _

_**:AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS DE:**_

_**-.+.**__**-PROJECT-Z-00, KITARA, JOHAN, TACOMA40, ASTRALINA, ALGEL-TRUESDALE, CALERO, KATTY, MONOKORO, AKIMASHY, COSHARUU, DARK-COOK, ALLICYA-.+.-**_

_**:¡¡GRACIAS, SIN SU AYUDA ESTE CAPITULÒ, NO HUBIERA SER POSIBLE!!:**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**::NOTAS FINALES::**__ ¡Hola's! YugiOh GX no me pertenecen, ni sus personajes, sino que le pertenecen a su respectivo autor y aliados. ¡Hola´s perdón por la tardanza, pero es que he estado viendo YugiOh! 5D's, y esta súper genial, pero dejando eso de lado, y porque ustedes lo pidieron, aquí les traigo un pequeño lemon que espero les guste, sobre todo porque hay giros inesperados en las parejas que espero les guste. Ahora lean y dejar reviews…ahora sheken._

_**-+.+.**__**QUÉ DIFICIL ES….+.+-**_

_**::JADENx??-CHAZZx??-SYRUSx??-ATTICUSxZANE::**_

_**::CÀP.5**__**: OLVIDAR, SENTIR Y AMAR::**_

Sus lágrimas humedecían sus blancas mejillas por la deseccion que le causo el ver su mas preciado amor, besándose con otro. Eso si le dolía bastante el hecho de que Johan había estado equivocado con todo lo dicho de que Manjoune amaba a Bastion. Eso le molestaba mucho…

Se encontraba sentado lamentándose en el viejo poso de las cartas olvidadas. El viento se llevaba sus lágrimas con suavidad. Estaba solo con su dolor, había tenido un día muy doloroso; sus amigos se lo habían advertido, pero no logro hacer caso, ahora lo pagaba con todo los sentimientos del mundo. El pequeño Shou se sentía muy mal, el beso del Edo fue algo que marco su vida, tanto como oír la declaración de su amigo Hasellberry, todo era tan confuso, extraño y romántico.

-Si tan solo te lo hubiera dicho antes…-Sollozo.-¿Por qué lo amas a él?-Movió con molestia su cabeza al recordar que el Hero amaba al Jun.

-Me siento mal… ¿Por qué tubo que ser así?-Se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

-Por muchas cosas, Shou…-Los ojos de Syrus se abrieron de par en par al sentir unas manos en sus hombros. Aquella hermoso luna resplandeciente que se llevo la fina lluvia, dejaba ver el reflejo de la persona que estaba tras de él. Pero no había necesidad de saberlo, con solo su voz, supo de quien se trataba, eso si que lo asusto e hizo que se sonrojara levemente.

-¿A-As-tro?-Tartamudeaba muy sorprendido y nervioso el chico peli-celeste.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

No podía esperar más para conversar con el chico que deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera su novio. Tenia que saberlo a toda costa, era su oportunidad. Miraba las luces prendidas del Dormitorio donde de seguro estaría su "amigo" el Hero, del cual se había enamorado con todas las fuerzas del mundo.

-…-

Johan-Andersen, no era el único que paresia querer buscar el amor correspondido, ya que Bastion también estaba por llegar donde estaba el soñador, Manjoune sentado en las gradas de su dormitorio, pensando en que era la mejor elección para un caso como era de apenas unas horas de haber oído la confección que mas quiso oír desde hace mucho. Pero Bastion no lo sabía; no sabia que a Chazz se le había cumplido todo su deseo en ser el novio de Jaden. Era el ahora, o nunca; de pedirle disculpas al chico de Rango-Obelisk, y ver si podía ganarse mas la confianza de este para poder cambiar sus sentimientos. Pero era tarde, ¿Qué resultaría de todo esto?

-_"Si todo no le sale a Chazz, como te paso a ti, de seguro estará libre para ti, y tenlo por seguro"-_

-Alexis tiene razón, si Chazz esta ahí solo, eso significa que…-Las ilusiones en Misawa era evidentes.-Espero que todo tenga una solución en todo esto…-Apuño su puño y se armo de valor.

-…-

Manjoune-Jun se encontraba tan distraído, como para notar que el Daishi se encaminaba asía donde se encontraba sentado. Estaba tan indeciso, su corazón decía que si, pero su mente decía hasta mañana. ¿Qué hacer? Amaba al Hero y era lo único que le importaba. Si se decidió por completo a derrotar sus malos ideales.

-¿Unm?-Se extraño al sentir una mano posarse suavemente en su hombro, eso provoco que su vista mirase así arriba para ver de quien se trataba.-¡¿Tú?!-Frunció el seño lo mas que pudo y se incorporo alejando con violencia la mano del intruso de su hombro.

-Chazz…-Miro como fue la reacción de Chazz ante la simple cosa que hizo, sinceramente eso lo preocupo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Acaso no te dije ya que no te quiero?! ¿Por qué insistes?-Le reclamo.

-Escúchame Chazz, he comprendido que lo que hice estuvo muy mal, y de verdad estoy muy arrepentido por lo que te hice, pero comprende que lo hice porque de verdad me gustas y no sabes cuanto.-Le dijo con toda sinceridad.

-Te detesto. No debiste besarme; no es algo tan sencillo como crees tú.-Le murmuro.-¿Qué sentirías tú, si te besa alguien que no quieres? ¿Eh? Dímelo, ¿Qué sentirías?-Le dijo molesto.

-¿Qué si que sentiría?-Eso lo hizo comprender del porque del gran enojo de Chazz, por mas que eso doliera tenia que admitirlo. -Sentiría molestia con esa persona, porque el hacer algo indebido me dolería mucho.-Le respondió.

-Se oye fácil, ¿no?-Le dijo con sarcasmo dándole la espalda.-No es fácil responder sino lo has experimentado. Solo respondes con tus palabras, pero no con tu corazón.-Le dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho y bajando la cabeza.

-Por eso mismo quiero que me escuches, que escuches lo que mis palabras traducen de mi corazón.-Le alcanzo a tomar la mano al Princeton y la abrazo entre su mano con cariño.

-¿Nunca te das por vencido? ¿Tanto me deseas?-Le dijo el peli-negro con frialdad dándose vuelta encarándolo.-¿No entiendes que…?-El Daishi le coloco su dedo en la boca a Chazz.

-Sshh…-Le susurro.-Sentémonos aquí, y escúchame. Solo escúchame y luego tú me das tus respuestas.-Le dijo.

-Si hago eso, ¿me dejaras en paz?-Le dijo con molestia sabiendo que esto no le agradaría, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decirle que ya estaba unido al hilo del amor con Jaden. Pero estaba tan insistente, que de verdad le caería bien unas disculpas para alegrar y borrar el mal rato que paso por culpa de Daishi.

-Te prometo que esta vez, no habrá malos ratos.-Le sonrió. Ambos se sentaron en los escalones del dormitorio, para discutir todo lo que el Misawa-Daishi tendría que decirle de una vez a Chazz.

-…-

-_"Se nota que tienen algo bueno"_-Pensaba el peli-celeste-oscuro viendo en la suave oscuridad a los dos chicos, que según para él, asían una bonita pareja. Eso lo motivaba mucho, sin saber que eso era un mal entendido. -Bien, Ruby. Deséame mucha suerte.-Le dijo a su monstruo de duelo.

Iba a tocar la puerta, pero casualmente miro una luz salir de entre la puerta reflejando que la puerta estaba a medio abrir, cosa que le permitía husmear un poco sobre lo que estaba asiendo Jaden y si debería entrar.

-_"¡Que bien! Esta solo"-_Se alegro al ver que no estaba Hasellberry por ahí, de hecho solo estaba Jaden y su mazo de cartas.

-…-

El Hero no sabia que estaba siendo observado por Jesse. Él estaba muy contento sentado en el suelo por una parte viendo jugar a Kuriboh con Diente de León. Platicaba con sus Héroes-Elementales, sobre lo bien y feliz que se sentía con Chazz como su novio. Pero sentía algo, como un extraño presentimiento, pero no le tomaba importancia del todo. El amor, es tan bello que hasta te ase ciego y fantasioso, lleno de un calido sentimiento que te hace sentir feliz…O eso era lo que Jesse pensaba mientras se encaminaba lentamente hasta Jaden, suave lente y silencioso para darle una sorpresa buena al Hero.

-Vamos amigos no se peleen.-Chisteaba Jaden viendo como sus dos monstruos de duelo se peleaban por una pequeña manta.

-…-Miro su baraja, revisándola de que todo estuviera en su lugar.-¿Uh?-Abrió un poco mas sus ojos café-claros, al sentir como alguien lo abrazo desde atrás sentándose detrás suyo con lentitud. Miro unos cabellos celestes-oscuros, al sentir como alguien se recargaba en su hombro, y esas manos se entrelazaban en su estomago, abrazándolo por completo, con tanto cariño y sentimiento.

-¿Jesse, eres tú?-Pregunto el Hero al reconocer esos conocidos cabellos.

-Me imaginaba…me reconoces muy bien…-Le susurro levantando su rostro, dejando de recargar su mentón en el hombro de Yuki-Judai.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto al ver la extraña manera en que lo abrazaba, eso lo extraño bastante.-¿Te ocurre algo?-Le intrigo mas, zafándose de los brazos de Jesse y ponérsele en frente.

-…-Al ver la cara de dulzura del Hero, lo hizo sonrojar levemente, poniéndolo nervioso.-Me dejaste en las aguas termales y…me dijiste que me tallarías la espalda… ¿Lo recuerdas?-Eso fue lo que pudo decir, ya se sentía incapaz de decirle a Jaden que lo amaba.

-¿En serio?-Parpadeo sus ojos Jaden.-¡Ahora recuerdo! ¡Es muy cierto, yo te prometí eso!-Recordó el Hero. -Perdóname, Johan-chan, te deje como si nada. Pero gracias a ti estoy muy feliz.-Le sonrió sonrojándose, porque sabía que si Johan no lo hubiera llevado a las aguas termales, no seria ahora el novio de Manjoune. Le estaba muy agradecido al chico de Rango-Obelisk por haber estado con él, apoyándolo, en todo momento con su problema, tratando de animarlo y hacerlo sonreír. Era su amigo y lo queria mucho, como un hermano.-Arigatto-(Gracias), Jesse-chan. Te quiero, y tú lo sabes.-Le sonrió.

-¿Na-ni?-(¿Qué?)-Eso hizo sobresaltar el corazón de Jesse asiendo que sienta ese sentimiento acumularse en su garganta. Esas palabras de amor querían salir por esa expresión, por ese aliento que le daba Jaden.-_"¡Si le gusto! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?"_-Su corazón latía, su sonrojo aumentaba estaba nervioso.

-¿Me escuchas Johan?-Se le acerco mas al rostro del chico, poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico, viendo con extrañes el rojo de las mejilla de Jesse.-¿Estas enfermo?-Le pregunto al verlo de esa manera.

-Jaden…-El chico de ojos verdes reacciono retirando la mano de Jaden de su hombro entrelazándolo sus dedos entra los dedos del peli-castaño.

-¿Eh?-A Jaden se le hizo un tic en el ojo nervioso, mientras se sobresaltaba, esa sonrisa que veía en Johan era algo que le extrañaba ya que se comportaba extraño.

-Jaden-Yuki, yo también te quiero, pero de una manera especial. Tú me has enseñado mucho y pues… ¡es tu culpa!-Le exclamo al no aguantar mas.

-¡¿Nan-da-tto?!-(¡¿Cómo?!)-Se sobresalto el Hero.-¿Qué…que quieres…de-decir Johan?-Tartamudeo Jaden tragando saliva.-¿En que piensas?-Le pregunto deduciendo que Jesse estaba en un mal entendido y lo estaba tomando a lo que menos pensaba. Jaden empezó a retroceder asía atrás, deslizándose preocupado por lo que podía escuchar de su amigo.

-No puedo más, Jaden.-Empezó la confesión Jesse, gateando siguiendo al Hero con agilidad.-Desde hace mucho que siento esto, por temor no te lo había dicho. Pero ahora que se que me correspondes, debo de serte sincero…-Le dijo muy sinceramente.

-Pero que dices Johan, ¿no te entiendo? ¡Aouch!-Sobo su cabeza Jaden al darse cuenta que había topado con la pared, quedando acorralado ante el chico que consideraba su amigo.

-Jaden-Yuki…-Se acerco lo suficiente como para acorralar al Hero interponiendo sus brazos, poniendo sus manos alrededor de Jaden en la pared.

-Oye…-Se sonrojo Jaden parpadeando sus ojos.-…-Cerro sus ojos al sentir como un suspiro de Johan le acaricio el rostro.

-…-El chico de ojos verdes miraba con tanta tranquilidad al chico, cosa que lo asía sonrojarse levemente.-Jaden, si te pido algo, ¿te enojaras?-Le pregunto el chico con algo de pena por lo que le queria pedir al Hero.-Te he visto tan contento, después de verte tan triste…no se lo que te paso en si; pero se que ahora todo a sanado…-Le susurro acordándose de lo mal que lo había visto.

-¡Si, pero no así!-Le respondió Jaden poniéndose de pie, le paresia muy incomodo estar así con su amigo, el cual lo traía muy confundido por su comportamiento tan extraño.-Te digo que estoy muy agradecido contigo Jesse, ¡pero no me gusta estar así!-Le exclamo Jaden empujándolo con uno de sus pies.

-Como quieras Yuki-Judai.-Sonrió el chico rascándose la cabeza apenado.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

-¿Qué haces aquí? No es bueno que andes tu solo.-Le decía Astro al chico de cabellos celestes.

-Bueno…yo…-Syrus estaba más que rojo que un tomate, no podía sacarse de la mente lo que paso precisamente con ese chico.

-Necesitas estar con alguien para que pueda protegerte, y cuidarte de los malhechores.-Le dijo tranquilamente mientras le acariciaba los hombros al pequeño.

Eso hizo entristecer mucho al chico peli-celeste; estaba con el corazón roto, y esas palabras no le daban ningún aliento del cual socorrerse, sobre todo si con el chico que conversaba, era prácticamente un pretendiente. Tenia que aceptar la realidad, aceptar que Chazz era el único amor para Jaden, sabia que ese dolor era irreparable cuando se ama de verdad, y eso le pasaba a él.

-¿Por qué lloras, Shou?-Lentamente Aster fue deslizando su dedo por una lagrima que recorrió la mejilla blanca del chico de ojos kawakii.

-…-El Shou desvió el rostro por esa intromisión de Astro.

-Por favor, dímelo. Me preocupas mucho, ¿Te lastimaron Syrus?-Dijo con enojo.

-¿Por-por qué estas aquí?-Miro al chico con los ojos sollozante.-Debí de haberlos escuchado antes. Jaden no era para mí; él esta tan enamorado de Chazz, y yo como un tonto enamorado…creí…-Sollozo.

-Creíste que podía haber una posibilidad, y no fue lo que quisiste?-Le dijo con seriedad el Phoenix al descubrir del porque Syrus lloraba solo en la oscuridad.

-Los encontré besándose…-Se mordió los labios por esas palabras.-Creí en las palabras de Johan cuando me contó que Bastion estaba enamorado de Chazz, incluso los encontraron dándose un beso, ¿no lo entiendo? Algo paso como para que todo fuera de este modo?-Pregunto sin comprender.

-Syrus…-Movió su cabeza en forma de negación el peli-plateado comprendiendo lo que el Shou aun no podía comprender. -Aun no puedes comprenderlo. En el amor a veces existen accidentes de los cuales quisieras olvidarte, sino es la persona que te gusta, en otros casos…tú conoces mejor a Jaden y has de saber que él es un chico capaz de comprender y perdonar un accidente así, si es que lo fue claro.-Le dijo el Aster dándole a comprender el significado de eso a Syrus.

-¡HA!-Grito molesto Syrus tomándose la cabeza.-¡¿Por qué me molestan tanto?! ¡Aléjate de mi!-No podía creer lo que podía pasar en todo este embrollo con Chazz y Bastion, sobre todo con el de Jaden. Se incorporo molesto zafándose con brusquedad de las manos de Aster, ya no queria oír mas. -¡Eres un tonto!-Tomo el valor que le falto la ultima vez y quiso correr entre lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Alto ahí!-Pero no contó en que Aster fuera mas rápido y precisamente lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.-No hagas esto mas difícil, de verdad quiero ayudarte, y la ultima vez no me diste la respuesta que quería. Solo entiende y olvida el sentimiento que sentías por Yuki-Judai, ya no vale la pena que sientas amor por él, cuando él no siente eso por ti.-Le dijo duramente, de verdad tenia que hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!-Se forcejeaba el Shou,-¿Por qué me lastimas tanto?-Le reclamo el Shou.-¡No es justo!-Sollozo sin querer aceptarlo se dejo caer de rodillas en el húmedo césped.

-¿Acaso te lastime tanto?-Soltó al chico y caminando se le coloco frente y se agacho a la altura en que estaba el Shou.

-A Hasellberry le no le permití nada conmigo, siempre me le negué, ¿Por qué contigo en distinto? ¿Qué te hace tan especial que me haces sentirme débil?-Le reclamo sin quererlo ver, solo mantuvo su cabeza cabizbaja.

-…-Astro cerro sus ojos por un momento.-Se como te sientes, estas confundido y no sabes que creer después de una decepción. Pero lo que yo puedo entender es que en lo mas profundo de tu corazón entiendes que sientes algo extraño por mi, y te da miedo a que eso sea amor…-Le susurro con suavidad levantándole el rostro con sus manos.

-Mientes…-Susurro el Shou con lagrimas en sus ojos y sonrojado.-Mientes…se que mientes…-Aclaro.

-Dímelo, Truesdale-Syrus. ¿Qué sientes por mí? Dame esa oportunidad de ser quien de verdad te demuestre cuando se puede amar a una persona.-Le rogó viendo de frente con seriedad.-Onegai-(Por favor)-Le repitió.

-…-Ahí estaba de nuevo el Shou con las mejillas rojas y con su corazón saltando por esas manos que tocaban sus mejillas, por esos ojos serios azules que lo asían verse tan pequeño y vulnerable, por esas palabras tan dulces y sinceras que salían de esos labios de agradable y rico sabor. Si amaba a Jaden, pero como dijo Astro, tenía que olvidarse ya de ese sentimiento, ¿Pero en realidad no sabia que sentía por Astro?

-¿Qué sientes?-Le volvió a preguntar y entonces fue cuando sintió como Syrus quitaba sus manos de sus mejillas y desviaba la mirada con seriedad.

-¿Cómo podré creerte? En realidad no se lo que siento por ti, es extraño, no puedo decirte que es…-Le respondió finalmente.

-Me resignaba con un no, pero decidiste bien.-Se alivio por la inerte respuesta del chico de Rango-Obelisk.-Escúchame Syrus…-Le tomo las manos entre las suyas.-No se si puedas amarme mas de lo que quieres a Jaden, pero puedo enamorarte a mi manera, a la manera que deseo que seas feliz a mi lado. Por favor Syrus.-Le dijo de una vez.

-No lo se…-Respondió el pequeño duelista no muy seguro de aceptar, estaba decepcionado, ¿Y si le asía lo mismo?

-Te propongo algo. Si tu aceptas ser mi novio, te demostrare lo mucho que me gustas, pero si dentro de una semana no sientes nada por mi, solo me lo comunicas y yo aceptare mi derrota, dejándote en paz. ¿Qué opinas?-Le dijo al Shou con esperanzas de que aunque sea esa idea le resultara para que Syrus le diera un si.

-…-Syrus estaba indeciso. Pero miro los bellos ojos de Aster, y lo que vio era algo sincero, sinceridad en aquella mirada seria, pero que lo miraba con aprecio.-_"No se si esto esta bien, pero Astro tiene razón. Tengo que darle una oportunidad de hacerme feliz, no se como paso esto. Pero si él puede hacerme olvidar a Jaden…talvez...él si pueda amarme…"_-Pensó el chico de Rano-Obelisk.

-Ahora…-Suplico el Phoenix por una respuesta.

-Bien, esta bien Aster. Tú te lo has ganado, pero si es así como dices, yo te lo diré si siento o no algo por ti.-Le dijo sabiendo que podía talvez no sentir lo que quiere el peli-plateado.

-Lo sé.-Sonrió con malicia.-Entonces, ¿ahora eres mi novio?-Le pregunto queriendo saber ya de una vez.

-Hai.-(Si)-Movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación, con las mejillas rojas, poniéndose nuevamente de pie. Aunque dijera que si, aun seguía teniéndole mucha pena a Astro, sobre todo por que nunca pensó que Aster se fijaría en él. Sentía cosquilla en las mejillas al ver como Astro también se incorporaba, eso lo puso nervioso.

-Gracias.-Eso le sorprendió mucho al Shou al oír esas palabras que le decía el Phoenix.

-Astro…-Trataba de entender al chico, que había aceptado como novio.

-Shou, -Se acerco y suavemente acaricio la mejilla del pequeño Truesdale y le sonrió.-¿Puedo?-Le dijo mientras con dos de sus dedos acariciaba los labios de Syrus.

-…-El pequeño duelistas se sonrojo por la petición de Astro, pero como había aceptado ser su novio era natural que deseara saborear sus labios, en muestra de sentimiento. -…-Entonces Shou asintió moviendo su cabeza, para que el peli-plateado pudiera realizar su pedido.

-Watashy suki da yo-(Yo te quiero)-Le dijo el dualista de elite tomando al Shou por los hombros y proseguir a acercarse al rostro de su ahora novio para sellar esa promesa con un rico beso.

-_"Ahí viene de nuevo. Será mi segundo beso…con Astro; tengo que confiar en él, me prometió no lastimarme, tengo que ser fuerte. Ahora tengo que concentrarme en nosotros…concentrarme en Aster…"_-Dejo que aquello se diera, sintió un cosquilleo en sus labios, para luego sentir los calidos labios del peli-plateado probar los suyos.

_-"Me corresponde…al fin puedo sentir eso que el siente"_-Pensaba el chico de ojos azules sintiendo como el Shou le correspondía a ese beso.

Aquel beso fue sencillo, dulce y tierno, asiendo comprender a Syrus de que aquello iba en muy enserio. A pesar de todo, no le desagradaba la compañía del chico duelista de elite, era prácticamente alguien con quien podría demostrar como puede aprender a amar, a querer a alguien que siente ese latir en su corazón cuando siente amor.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu dormitorio?-Le pregunto Astro al Shou, al separarse del beso para abrazarlo con cariño.

-…-El pequeño peli-celeste se sonrojo mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Aster.

-¿Podemos…hablar un poco más?-Le susurro muy apenado el Shou, no se sentía del todo bien y de verdad necesitaba compañía, una como lo era la compañía del que ahora llamaba novio, para que le ayudara a olvidar un amor perdido.

-…-Astro sonrió por esas palabras de Syrus; sabia que estaba lastimado y necesitaba distraerse para olvidare ese mal momento que vivió, pero estaba seguro que él lograría lo que otro de seguro no conseguiría, y era hacer olvidar al Shou el amor de Jaden. Claro que era el indicado para eso, sino Syrus nunca le hubiera dado un si, sino confiara en él.

-…-Syrus miro curioso al chico pensativo, algo lo tenia en un bonito pensamiento, pero necesitaba saber, si Astro le aria compañía. -¿Astro?-Le llamo sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hum?-Rápidamente al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por la voz de Syrus el chico Phoenix, salio de sus profundos pensamiento para ver al chico que amaba a los ojos, mientras le miraba esas mejillas sonrojadas por él, solo por él.-¿Qué tal si platicamos en mi barco?-Le pregunto el Edo al ver que Syrus queria ser escuchado por él, necesitaba demostrarle su cariño por medio de su compañía.

-Hai-(Si) Como tu quieras Edo.-Le dijo el chico asintiendo, ya que queria pasar un tiempo con Astro, y de verdad deseaba saber cuanto el peli-castaño lo podía proteger y hacer sentir bien, para poderlo aceptar definitivamente como novio.

-De acuerdo,-Lo tomo por la mano y lo empezó a dirigir asía el muelle donde estaba su barco, donde deseaba conversar con el Shou, sobre lo que mas le lastimaba y que deseaba hacerle borrar esas escenas.

-_"Si él no lo logra, no se lo que puedo hacer…"_-Pensó Syrus dudando de saber si Astro podría ayudarlo a hacerle nacer un sentimiento nuevo y seguro. Solo siguió el camino por donde Astro lo conducía, esperando que esa noche pasara rápido, y empezar a vivir un nuevo día con su ahora novio…

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

No podía evitar sonrojarse, y pensar en cosas que quizás nunca había pensado, sobre todo porque nunca se le imagino que terminaría como novio de un chico el cual tenía el sueño de ser una estrella de la farándula. Que terminaría en una cama, semi-desnudo con ganas de que el chico de sentimientos sinceros lo hiciera totalmente suyo; sentir lo que nadie mas le asía sentir. Por eso lo amaba, amaba al Fubuki-Tenjounin, por todo lo que era, por lo que seria. Ahora, era su oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto lo amaba; si, lo deseaba, deseaba que ese chico le arrebatara todo aquello que deseaba perder, en sus brazos…que feliz se sentía…

-Te amo tanto…-Repetía Zane mientras besaba poco a poco a Atticus en el ombligo, mientras intentaba retirarle el pantalón al peli-castaño, quien estaba acostado en la cama, esperando ver de que era capaz Zane, lo conocía mucho y sabia que el Truesdale-mayor, no solo queria sentir, sino hacerlo sentir de la misma manera en la cual él le demostraba su rotundo amor.

-Ja-ja, me haces cosquillas…-Chisteo el Rhodes al sentir los suaves y sensuales besos que Zane le depositaba en el abdomen.

-¿Tú crees eso?-Dijo con ironía el Truesdale al ver que lo único que le asía al Rhodes eran puras cosquillas.-…-Sonrió y prosiguió a acercarse al rostro del peli-castaño y besarlo tan suave y apasionadamente, queriendo saborear lo mas que podía los labios de Atticus.

-Te quiero…y te amo…-Le sonrió Atticus a Zane mientras le acariciaba los mechones de que le caían en el rostro a Zane.

Zane sabia que ya era el momento de entregarse al chico que amaba con tanta fuerza, de verdad lo amaba. Siguió con su juego mientras besaba con cortos besos los labios de Atticus, mientras sus manos querían explorar el bello cuerpo del Rhodes. Atticus solo disfrutaba sentir la húmeda lengua de su Káiser, relamer su piel, asiendo que no pueda evitar sonreír complacido. Tomo a Zane de la cadera empezando a acariciarle por doquier, metiendo su mano por la parte trasera del pantalón del peli-azul-celeste, que estaba floja ya que el cierre de su pantalón estaba a medio abrir, dejándole una buena vista del bien formado trasero del Truesdale, tentándose a meter su mano entre el bóxer del chico y tocar ese trasero que deseba con fuerza.

-…-Zane se sonrojo por esa acción, pero seguía con sus intención, esta vez sus labios empezaron a besar el cuello del Rhodes, pasando con algunas atrevidas lamidas, mientras miraba de reojo al Fubuki, hasta que logro llegar al pecho de este, para empezar a probar aquel pecho escultural. Deseo tocar ese pecho, y lo hizo, acaricio de un lado a otro el pecho de Atticus mientras se sentaba en su cadera para ver de lleno al chico. Podía ver esa sonrisa en Atticus, podía ver su seriedad en sus ojos, y podía sentir esos toques que le proporcionaba; sintió unas ganas de oírlo gemir, por sus carisias, de oírle decir lo mucho que lo ama, de lo mucho que lo desea hacer suyo. Antes de poder seguir, sintió un dedo en su frente, fijándose bien miro que era el de su Atticus, el cual no se quedaba atrás, sobre todo por que se asía el chico dominante de la relación, aunque pareciera el más alegre.

Aquel travieso dedo fue bajando de la frente de Zane, hasta su nariz, a sus labios, apretándose en el labio inferior, pasándolo con suavidad, como una dulce tentación.

-¿Qué intentas?-Le pregunto seriamente Zane, sabiendo que el Fubuki lo había interrumpido, ahora era él, el que tomaba las riendas de la iniciativa.

-Nada. Solo quiero…-Ese travieso dedo seguía su rumbo acariciando los hombros de Zane, llego a su blanco e igual bien formado pecho, para ver sus pequeños pezones, de los cuales no dudo ni un segundo en tocarlos, primero fue el izquierdo, esta vez ese dedo tan travieso hizo un circulo entre el pezón y luego darle un pequeñísimo pellizco que hizo sobresaltar el Truesdale-mayor, sonrojándose. Atticus se sentó dejando a Zane sentado en su cadera, no pudo evitar mas retiro su dedo del pezón e invito a su lengua a probar el sabor de la piel del chico de ojos azul-celestes. Jalo suavemente con sus dientes el pezón del chico, al mismo tiempo que lo besaba y succionaba.

-…-Zane apretaba sus ojos, eso dolía, pero a la misma vez era placentero. Podía sentir sus tetillas parcialmente duras, con cada beso y succión que su chico le propinaba.

El peli-castaño siguió con sus acciones, hasta que decidió de nuevo a acostarse sin dejar de besarle las pequeñas tetillas a Zane, empujando a la misma vez al Truesdale por su cuello acostándolo sobre él, pero logro apoyarse con sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Atticus para no quedar encima. Pronto sintió como las manos insistentes de Atticus le bajaban el pantalón.

-Ii-wa-(Esta bien)-Le dijo Zane sabiendo que ya era hora de deshacerse de su prenda para que Atticus siguiera su camino de toques entre su piel. Se medio incorporo, deslizando su pantalón azul, ante la mirada muy atenta de Atticus quien lo veía bien embobado. Tiro lejos su pantalón, para después dedicarse en su novio nuevamente, pero noto que su chico también tenía el pantalón puesto.

-Atticus, voy a emparejar las cosas aquí…-Le dijo seriamente el peli-azul-celeste con determinación, metía hasta la mitad sus dedos entre los lados de la cintura del pantalón de su chico y empezó a jalarlo, pero de encuentro sin que se pudiera dar cuenta que traía consigo el bóxer del peli-castaño; pero para el Rhodes-mayor no era ningún inconveniente de hecho eso aceleraba mas sus intenciones. Al querer tirar el pantalón de su joven chico, Zane vio que dentro de el, cayo algo de color púrpura.

-¿Na-ni?-(¿Qué?)-Miro eso tomándolo lo extendió.-…-Prácticamente se sonrojo bastante al ver que era la ropa interior de su chico.

-No pensé que lo arias de ese modo.-Reía el peli-castaño esperando que el chico de ojos serios regresara a seguir con la excitación del momento.

-No te preocupes, yo también no pensé hacerlo de este modo…-Dijo apenado Zane al ver que se paso de sus cometidos, pero de todos modos eso le daba mas para ver de su chico. Al darse la vuelta para encararlo de frente, no contó con el trozo de carne palpitante de su chico estuviera rozando el suyo entre el bóxer negro que aun portaba.

-…-Tapo su boca con su mano para no dejar escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir el rose de sus miembros.-…-Aun sin retirar la mano de su boca, miro asía abajo, deleitándose con el buen tamaño del pene de su chico, el cual estaba un poco rígido, solo necesitaba un poco de atención, para que estuviera listo en todo su esplendor posible para que lo llenara de felicidad.

-¿Te paso algo, Zane?-Le beso la frente Atticus, al ver que el Truesdale solo lo miraba sin despegarle la vista de encima, muy callado, cosa que impaciento al peli-castaño.-Déjame ayudarte…-Le dijo el chico suavemente retirando esa molesta mano que tenia en la boca.

-¿Ayudarme a que?-Le respondió con suavidad Zane solo viendo que era lo que aria su chico, siguió con la mirada la mano de Atticus y la suya. Abrió un poco sus ojos, mientras se sonrojaba más que suficiente, al finalizar el camino del destino de su mano, ya que término puesta en el pene del peli-castaño. -Baka…-Cerro sus ojos y sonrió con malicia. No era que no se le había pues eso en mente de hecho era lo que pensaba hacer, pero paresia que Atticus se le adelantaba siempre. Con su otra mano libre acaricio el pecho de su chico recorriendo todo al estreches de su pecho bien formado, como no quererlo, si estaba echo todo un deleite, sobre todo muy hecho para él. Empezó a saborear sus labios, mojando sus labios, para luego retirase más atrás y poder agacharse y tomar con su boca la punta del miembro de su chico, dándole una pequeña entrada en su boca y luego acariciara con sus dos manos, viendo como ese palpitante trozo de carne goteaba en excitación.

-¡Ah! Zane…-Soltó un pequeño gemido Atticus para que su chico le oyera que lo estaba asiendo muy bien.

El peli-castaño acariciaba los cabellos-azul-celeste de su chico, mientras sentía como le llenaba de beso los testículos, cosa que hizo estremecer al peli-castaño excitándolo. El Truesdale-mayor, pronto noto que sus acciones daban resultado ya que el pene de su novio se estaba endureciendo, para estar bien preparado para el acto. Ya no le haría cosquillas al peli-castaño, hoy queria verlo gemir para él, así que tomaría más seriedad en el caso. Las mejillas del Fubuki se estaban enrojeciendo, soltó otro gemido al sentir como nuevamente Zane se introducía su miembro en la boca esta ves metiéndolo por completo, metiéndolo hasta su garganta, una y otra vez , tomando a Atticus por las rodillas, para hacer que aquello fuera mas fácil.

-¡Arg! ¡Que bien se siente!-Exclamo en gemido Atticus arqueándose en la cama al sentir un gran orgasmo que le ataco por el buen trabajo de su novio, asiendo lo que él queria desde un principio.

Zane levanto su rostro con cara súper seria, pero con gran cantidad de semen que Atticus dejo escapar mancando su cara, al igual que su boca ya que un hilo de semen marcaba un camino por la boca y quijada del Ryo-Káiser, tragando un poco de el. Pero lo que mas logo fuera que Atticus suavemente excitado invirtiera las cosas de una buena vez, besando con arrebato al Káiser en sus labios, acariciándole el cuerpo por doquier. El Ryo supo que había logrado excitar bastante al Fubuki, cosa que le lleno de satisfacción sabiendo que pronto sentiría ese pene en su interior provocándole muchas cosas nuevas.

-Lo único que quiero Zane, es que estés conmigo de acuerdo en esto, cambiara nuestras vidas, para formar una nueva. ¿Estas seguro de esto? Si me dices que aun no estas listo, esta bien; no debemos de precipitarnos. -Le dijo el Rhodes con una ternura práctica en él.

-Deja de tonterías.-Le dijo.-Mira a que altura me lo vienes a decir…-Se mofo.

-Te refieres al hecho en que, yo este desnudo, y tú con un bóxer apunto de hacer el amor?-Le dijo con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

-Que suspicaz…-Dijo con ironía el Truesdale.-Deje de estupideces y sigue con esto. ¡¿Qué no vez que lo deseo?!-Le medio regaño abrazándolo.-Quiero ser parte de ti…porque te amo.-Le dijo suavemente con mucha pena.

-Yo también te amo, Ryo-kun.-Le beso la mejilla, mientras una de sus manos apretaban el bulto de la entrepierna de Zane entre el bóxer, asiendo que el Ryo no puedo evitar estremecerse, y que Atticus no pueda evitar agacharse a la entrepierna de su chico y empezar a lamer provocativamente ese bulto de carne entre la ropa interior. Con ambas manos decidió deshacerse de ese estorboso bóxer-negro para ver el parado pene del Káiser. De repente le dieron ganas de ver el techo, al sentir como poco a poco su amante le retiraba la única ropa que le estorbaba para tenerlo por fin desnudo y poder culminar su amor. Sintió tiernos y suaves beso desde su vientre hasta ir bajando a la erección de Zane. Pero le dio unas grandes ganas de ver el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de su chico, y dejo de tanto beso. Se medio incorporo quedando de rodillas casi encima de Zane, observándolo hasta donde podía.

-¿Qué pasa?-Miro Zane lo que Atticus asía.

-Siempre desee ver tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mió…-Le respondió observándolo con cariño y admiración, ya que ese blanco cuerpo era muy deseable como para que no lo tomara en sus brazos y hacerlo suyo. -Eres bastante sexy…-Le susurro para nuevamente apoderarse de su cuerpo, pero esta vez tomando los muslos del Ryo para acariciarlos e irlos probando con su lengua.

-_"¿Deseo siempre esto?…enserio Atticus me ama mas de lo que pude creer…quiero mas que nada ser suyo…desde que me beso me sentí tan mió"_-Pensó Zane mientras se dejaba complacer esta ves dejando que los jadeos salieran placer de su boca.

-_"Su piel están bella…pronto seré su único amor…la inspiración para mis canciones…mi amado Ryo-kun"_-Pensó de igual manera Atticus llegando con sus besos hasta el pene de Zane, abriéndole las piernas para tener el bien parado miembro en posesión. El Káiser-Ryo se estremeció al sentir la respiración de su chico rozar su pene, hasta que soltó un fuerte gemido al tener su pene introducido en la cavidad bucal del peli-castaño, quien le jalaba el pene en fuertes succiones, mientras con sus deseos tocaba los testículos para mayor excitación para el chico Truesdale. Poso una mano en su frente mientras miraba el techo, con sudor en su cuerpo, sus mejillas pintaban de rojo sus mejillas, mientras respiraba con agitación, con su boca a medio, abrir, para luego rechinar sus dientes al sentir un placer indescriptible en su erección probada por su Fubuki.

-¡Aaah!-También obtuvo su orgasmo, que le hizo soltar unas lagrimas al sentir un continuo recorrer de sensaciones en s u vientre y espalda, sintiendo dolor en su estomago.-¡Arg!-No pudo evitar correrse en la boca del peli-castaño, quien no dudo ni un segundo en beber de la esencia del peli-azul-celeste. Termino con gotas de semen en su pecho, respirando con dificultad, con las mejillas rojas, con mezclas de semen y saliva alrededor de su boca, por culpa de su Fubuki.

Pero el Fubuki no dejo descansar a Zane después de recibir un orgasmo, metió dos de sus dedos a su boca lamiéndolos completamente, para suelo sacarlos y guiarlos hasta la boca del Káiser que al verlos venir abrió un poco su boca lo suficiente para que esos traviesos dedos entraran, empezando a succionarlos, ya que el Fubuki metía y sacaba sus dedos de la boca del Ryo, al estar bien mojados sabia donde tenia que guiarlos y el Ryo, lo sabia.

-No te preocupes solo voy a prepararte un poco…-Le dio seguridad el Fubuki, mientras Zane le asentía en seguridad. El peli-castaño se acomodo entre las piernas del Ryo y abriéndolas un poco más para deleitarse con el agujero de su novio el cual necesitaba atención para que su pene pudiera darle sensaciones buenas.

-¡Ay!-Exclamo Zane el sentir como Atticus le introdujo los dos dedos de una vez provocándole un dolor pasadero, ya que esos dedos se movían de adentro y afuera de su interior, cosa que de un principio dolía, pero terminaba gustándole, ya que Atticus lo asía todo a su manera, para hacerle sentir seguridad.-¡Ah!-Soltó un gemido cerrando sus ojos sintiendo suaves cólicos en su espalda.

-¿Estas listo?-Le pregunto Atticus a Zane al saber el siguiente paso que tenían que tomar en la situación.

-Siempre lo he estado…-Le respondió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.-Vamos Atticus, demuéstrame que de verdad me deseas…-Le respondió tirando sus brazos a los costados.-Hazme el amor, Fubuki-chan…-Le invito a tomarlo, dejando que Atticus lo penetrara.

-No te arrepentirás…-Le dijo el Fubuki acariciando los glúteos de Zane no sin antes treparle las piernas en su cadera para acercarse mas a la entrena de este, tomo con su mano su pene guiándolo hasta el ano del Káiser, presionando la punta de su pene contra el ano de Zane, provocando que aquella zona se fuera expandiendo por su enorme pene que empezó a deslizarse por las entrañas de Zane.

-¡¿ARG?!-Zane dejo escapar un quejido de dolor, que sus entrañas estaban siendo expandidas y lastimadas, por el gran pene de Atticus.-¡Me duele!-Le exclamo soltando unas lagrimas aferrandose a las sabanas.

Atticus sabia que si salía de Zane le causaría mucho mas daño, lo que hizo fue detenerse para que Zane se acostumbrara a su intromisión, acaricio las piernas del Káiser con suavidad, al igual que su cadera para que aquel dolor fuera pasando, ya que el Truesdale respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Le pregunto Atticus viendo con preocupación a su chico.

-¿Por qué…paras?-Fue la única respuesta que le dio el Káiser, soportando la penetración.-Te dije…que estaba…listo…-Le dijo entrecortadamente.-Sigue…-Le dijo el peli-celeste moviendo para que el pene del Rhodes entrara por completo en él.

-No te precipites… ¡Arg!-Le dijo el Rhodes indicándole que él seguiría entrando en sus entrañas, pero que dejara de lastimarse, y lastimar su pene, con su hamaqueo. Tomo a Zane por sus muslos aferrándolos mas a su cadera y empezó de nuevo a empujar dentro del chico de mirada seria azulada-oscura. Tenia que soportar era demasiado fuerte, como para dejarse vencer, después de pasar por cosas peores; apretó sus ojos y sus dientes con fuerza, mientras apretaba también la blanca sabana de su cama; soltó un gemido al sentir como Atticus lo penetro de lleno llegando al tope dentro de él.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!-Empezó a gemir con suavidad al sentir como Atticus empezaba a embestirlo suave pero profundo, jalándolo por las piernas, asiendo que aquello se vuelva mas rápido, asiendo que su pecho suba y baja por las arremetidas asiendo brincar las gotas de sudor de la cara del Káiser. Aquello se había mezclando el dolor en su ano, estaba siendo reemplazado por un placer que le recorría toda la longitud de su cuerpo, alegrando su alma; sintiendo la excitación de su chico por medio de su intromisión. Ahora si disfrutaba su entrega con el Fubuki, quien le soltó las piernas para poder recostarse sobre él, y seguirlo embistiendo.

-¡Ah! ¿Ya…no sientes dolor?-Le pregunto entre gemidos Atticus a su chico mientras le besaba el cuello, sin dejar de embestirlo.

-Ya… ¡Ah!...no.-Respondió jadeando el chico con las mejillas súper rojas mientras abrazaba al peli-castaño por el cuello. Las manos de Zane siguieron recorriendo los cabellos del Fubuki, recorrió su espalda, hasta llegar a su cadera que se movía rítmicamente contra la suya. Coloco sus manos ahí y empezó a empujar las caderas del peli-castaño más profundo contra su interior.

-¡Aaah!-Dejo escapar un sonoro gemido que gusto al chico de Rango-Obelisk, quien se excitaba a seguir con su embestidas, acariciando un muslo del chico, para darse mas paso dentro del Ryo.

-Eres bastante estrecho, Zane…-Le beso los labios al peli-celeste-oscuro quien correspondió con algo de dificultar ya que sus gemidos eran continuos.-¡¡¿Atticus?!!-Dejo escapar un buen gemido Zane al sentir un orgasmo que le recorrió rápidamente todo su cuerpo; lagrimas de placer recorrieron de nuevo su rostro, mientras se sentía llenar por un liquido caliente, que bien sabia que eran los líquidos de su novio, al mismo tiempo que el soltaba su semen entre el vientre de ambos.

-¡Aaah!-Gemía Atticus mientras dejaba sus ultimas gotas de semen dentro de Zane; saliendo del interior del chico poco a poco, sin lastimarlo, notando que sangre salía del ano de este, pero solo eran en pequeñas cantidades, en pequeños hilos que recorrían su muslo.-Te lastime…-Le dijo acariciando aquel lugar lastimado, ya que al salir del chico logro ver la cara de dolor que hizo el Ryo-Káiser.

-Es lo natural…-Suspiro Zane tratando de recuperarse de su primer orgasmo que Atticus le provocaba en su primera penetración. -Ahora me toca a mi.-Le dijo mientras lo acostaba en la cama.

-¿Tienes algo planeado?-Le pregunto Atticus viendo que el Káiser, poco a poco le iba jalando el pene nuevamente, ayudándose con su boca para hacer endurecer nuevamente ese trozo de carne. Entre algunos gemidos del Fubuki, el peli-azul-celeste, logro conseguir otra erección en su chico; esta vez recuperándose un poco del orgasmo decidió seguir con su noche de pasión.

-Ten cuidado…-Le susurro Atticus al chico de ojos azul-celeste, viendo que tomaba su pene y suavemente se sentaba en el, penetrándose poco a poco, deslizando el pene de Atticus de nuevo en su interior.-¡¿AH?!-Exclamaron ambos al estar de nuevo unidos. Para el peli-castaño aquello era una vista perfecta, tener a Zane sentado en su pene, era tener una buena vista erótica, ya que tenia la vista el pecho bien formado del Káiser, como a la vez mirar su pene, el cual, precisamente empezó a masturbar a su antojo, mientras que su chico empezaba con el movimiento rítmico de subir y bajar, para hacer entrar y salir el pene de Atticus de su ano; asiéndolos gemir a ambos y que les guste esa nueva posición.

-¿Te…gusta? ¡Ah!-Le preguntaba Zane a Atticus mientras movía mucho más rápido su cadera.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! Por eso te amo…-Le dijo acariciándole el pecho, mientras seguía masturbando el miembro del Truesdale, al ritmo de las embestidas. Zane se apoyo contra las rodillas de Atticus las cuales estaban dobladas, tras su espalda blanca, permitiéndole que al curvearse se aferrara de las rodillas del chico, que mas bien esa eran sus intenciones. Sus respiraciones agitadas aumentaban, al igual que sus gemidos, y sonrojos, sus cuerpos sudaban por los continuos movimientos de sus cuerpos. Unos te amo que no parecían detenerse, queriendo ahogarse en besos desesperados, se sentían tan bien juntos, como para querer parar, pero por mas que quisieran aquello tenia que pasar, pero estaban mas que seguros, que estaban satisfechos el uno del otro, por todo lo que habían experimentado, no solo con palabras, sino que también en enseñándose hacer el amor…

-¡¿ATTICUS?!-Se dejo ir para atrás mientras abría sus ojos grandes, con un inmenso sonrojo, al sentir un enorme orgasmo que le hizo sentir su cuerpo lleno de sensaciones que no supo como debía de expresarlas, aquello fue mas intenso que el primer orgasmo, de nuevo el semen de su novio curo toda dolencia de su agujero, llenándolo de satisfacción, alivio y amor. Se desplomo por completo en el pecho de su Fubuki respirando agitadamente mientras cerraba sus ojos, tratando de seguir sintiendo los cólicos que recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo.

-…-El Fubuki igual respiraba con agitación, abrazando a su chico con amor, mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente retirando algunos hilos de cabellos mojados de la frente de su Ryo-Káiser.-¿Cómo te sientes?-Le pregunto con suavidad mientras recorría con suaves toques su cuerpo.

-Me siento…muy feliz…-Respondió con debilidad Zane sin abrir sus ojos.-Me gusto…-Le dijo de una vez a su novio antes de que le preguntara si le gusto como le hizo el amor.

-¿Bastante? O ¿Poco?-De verdad queria saber si era buen amante para su chico.

-Mmm…-Aunque eso no le pareció gracioso a Zane, tenia que sacarle esa pregunta a su chico, sino no lo dejaría en paz.

-Me gusto bastante…-Le respondió suavemente.-Me cuidaste como pudiste…aunque al principio me lastimaste…-Le confeso.

-Perdóname…-Le dijo acariciándole el trasero al chico.-Fue bastante buena mi primera entrega contigo, koibito…-Le beso la cabeza.

-También, me alegra; sobre todo porque siempre espere poder entregarme el cuerpo y en alma contigo. Te amo, Fubuki-chan.-Se levanto un poco lo suficiente para sacar el pene de Atticus de su interior, con suavidad.-¡Ah!-Gimió al sacarlo, mientras se levantaba del pecho del Rhodes y se acostaba boca abajo en la cama, recostando su cabeza en una almohada que ayo en el piso, entrecruzando su brazos para que su cara su cabeza se recostara en ellos.

_-"Fue una bonita noche, nunca había visto tantas estrellas…"-_Susurro entre cánticos el Fubuki incorporándose sentado en la cama, mientras veía la ventana viendo el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas.-Muchas gracias por permitirme que entrara en tu corazón, Zane-kun.-Se acerco al chico y le planto un suave beso en los labios, mientras el también se disponía a dormir, pero oyó un susurro del Ryo.

-Gracias por quererme; eso lo ase más importante para mí. Te amo mucho Fubuki-chan.-Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Zane…-Endulzo sus ojos Atticus al oír tan cosa, pero oyó algo mas que lo alegro.

-_"Aun puedo seguir. Claro si te gusta en la posición que estoy"-_Oyó como el Ryo le animaba a seguir asiendo el amor acostado de perrito para que pudiera descansar a la vez.

-Je,je; no hay problema…-Dijo tomando la sabana y cubrirlos a los dos. Aquella muestra de amor siguió por varias horas mas, entre posiciones fáciles, hasta difíciles. Pero lo único importante era que sus corazones estaban llenos de felicidad, de una felicidad que les gustaba bastante; ya en la mañana tendría en cosas que preocuparse mientras que lo único que importaba ahora era demostrarle al otro que un" si" pudo hacer diferencia en ellos, y que por culpa de ese amor que sentían ahora estaban en la cama de la habitación del Káiser, asiendo el amor, sintiéndose amados. Solo esperando que el día que viniera los uniera un poco mas…

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

Chazz estaba con cara de aburrimiento, mientras veía al Misawa de frente. Estaba más pensativo en lo que Jaden podría estar asiendo de lo que Bastion le contaba.

-Chazz, se que tome todo muy a la ligera. En serio, comprendí mucho de tus sentimientos. ¿Tú entendiste mis sentimientos, que te transmití por ese beso?-Le pregunto el chico esperanzado que algo le fuera decir Chazz, que le diera un poco de esperanzas.

-Tonto.-Le dijo el chico de ojos serios.-No sentí mas que nauseas; y ¿sabes porque? Oh, mejor dicho ya lo sabes.-Se cruzo de brazos el menor de los Princeton, sabiendo que esa pregunta ya la había respondido.

-Veo que lo que sientes por ese chico es más fuerte de lo que pensé.-Respondió algo resignado.-Claro que no puedo darme por vencido. Alguien me dio esperanzas y debo cumplir lo que prometí.-Le dijo el chico decidido a poder conquistar el amor del Princeton.

-_"Esta demente"_-Pensó el peli-negro de Rango-Obelisk, oyendo lo que Bastion decía con tanta seguridad.

-Si, Chazz. Entiendo que estés muy confundido.-Le tomo la mano a Chazz con rapidez, entre sus manos.

-¡Oye!-Se enojo el chico al ver lo que asía Bastion.

-¡Watashy suki da yo!-(¡Yo te quiero!)-Le dijo el chico mientras le besaba con tanta ternura las manos al Princeton.

-¡¿Na-ni?!-(¡¿Qué?!)-Exclamo Chazz sobresaltándose por lo que el chico de Rango-Ra estaba asiendo.

-Quisiera que estofuela diferente. Que tú de verdad sintieras más que una simple amistad, que esta por quebrarse. Quiero sentirme tan tuyo, como quiero sentirte en mis brazos; oírte decir aquellas palabras que tanto deseo.-Le sonrió con suavidad.

-…-Esta vez Chazz se sonrojo levemente al escuchar esas palabras provenir del Misawa, eso se estaba poniendo algo extraño.

-…-Fue entonces que Bastion noto el lindo sonrojo en las mejillas de Chazz, y eso lo hizo sonreír grandiosamente.

-Ya cállate…-Desvió el rostro el peli-negro al ver que Bastion estaba intentando ganárselo con palabras llenas de cariño, que estaban poniendo incomodo al Princeton.

-¿Sabes? Siempre soñé en enamorarme de alguien que me pudiera demostrarle mi amor, y que no fuera a serle molesto por eso. ¿No se que paso aquí? Me enamore de un chico y ese chico sabes que eres tú, pero me duele que me rechaces porque eres mas que especial, yo lo siento. Mi corazón me lo dice.-Le dijo nuevamente.

-_"Esto se esta poniendo feo"_-Pensó Chazz, ya que esto se estaba pasando. -Escúchame de una vez.-Le dio un golpecito en la frente.

-Si.-Murmuro Bastion con intriga.-Soy todo oídos.-Le respondió.

-Bien. Primeramente, ¡Suéltame!-Se safo de las manos del Misawa.

-¿Huh?-Murmuro el chico de ojos negros, alzando una ceja.-¿Mis palabras no te convencen?-Le pregunto el chico peli-negro.

-Ni de broma. Bastion, te lo he repetido. El único chico que me gusta, es uno de nuestros amigos.-Le dijo realmente serio.

-¿Eh?-Parpadeo sus ojos muy sorprendido.-¡No puede ser!-Le respondió el chico sorprendido.-¿Es Johan? ¡Lo sabia, sabia que era él!-Murmuro el chico súper sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas loco?!-Se molesto Chazz por ese comentario. -¡Ni muerto, acepto a Jesse!-Le exclamo Chazz moviendo su cabeza en forma de negativa.

-¿Entonces? ¿Entonces quien es? Syrus, Hasellberry, Atticus, Zane, Jim, Axel, o ¿quien?-Pregunto desesperado el chico peli-negro de Rango-Ra.

-¡Baka! ¿No te falto alguien?-Le pregunto el Princeton incorporándose de las gradas donde estaba sentado.

-¿Eh? ¿Quiero ver?-Empezó a tratar de acordarse de alguien quien le hizo falta en la lista.

-…-

-¿Ya te acordaste?-Le pregunto nuevamente.

-¿Huh? ¿Quién? No puedo recordarlo.-Decía el chico sin poderlo nombrar a alguien mas.

-¡Baka!-Le dio un golpazo en el brazo.-Como veo que de inteligencia no tienes nada. Entonces te dejare que adivines por tu cuenta, quien es mi chico. Así que esta conversación la doy por terminada.-Dijo el Chazz por fin lográndose librar de Bastion.

-¡Espera, Chazz! ¿Cómo puedo identificarlo?-Le pregunto Bastion queriendo dar en cuanta de quien podría ser.

-Simple y sencillamente, él es un duelista muy activo. Además es un novato…-Sonrió con malicia Chazz dándole la espalda a Bastion, y metiéndose en su Dormitorio.

-¡¿O sea que…?!-Cayo de una sola vez en cuenta de quien podría ser.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

-¿Qué era lo que me querías pedir?-Le decía Jaden a su amigo el chico de cabellos-celestes-oscuros, el cual insistía en quererle decir de una vez lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Jaden…-Jesse se sentía sus palabras mas seguras de poderle decir al Hero que deseaba que su amistad llegara mas lejos.

-Creo que Hasellberry vendrá pronto.-Decía el Hero empezando a ver por la ventana, esperando que algo pasara en ese momento para no tener que llegar a decirle al peli-celeste-oscuro las palabras que le dijo a Chazz, que le diría en un caso de que fuera cierto que Johan lo amaba. -_"Ojala, no sea así, no quiero lastimar de nuevo a Johan"_-Pensó el Hero recordando lo pasado con Yubel.

-No creo que venga.-Dijo serio Johan.-Escúchame Yuki-Judai…-Se le acerco.-Te prometo dejarte descansar, siempre y cuando me des permiso de…-Se apeno el duelista de ojos verdes apenado de quererle pedir algo al Hero.

-¡Ha!-Suspiro resignado el chico de ojos-café-claros.-Esta bien.-Respondió el duelista de Rango-Slifer.-¿Qué es lo que quieres Johan?-Le sonrió. -Si quieres que te preste una de mis cartas, tendrías que devolvérmela pronto por que sino se enojara conmigo. -Dijo pasando junto a Johan para recoger sus cartas que estaban en el piso.

-Jaden…-Al pasar junto a él, logro detenerlo poniendo su brazo para impedirle el paso al Hero.

-¿Huh?-Parpadeo sus ojos el Hero.-Ahora lo entiendo, ¿Quiere que tengamos un duelo?-Sonrió con ganas de batirse con su amigo.-Apresúrate…-Corrió a la puerta.

-…-Pero fue detenido por un pequeño monstruo de color púrpura.

-Hola, Ruby. ¿Listo para el duelo?-Le dijo animado de ver al pequeño monstruo de duelo.

-¡Ay, Jaden!-Sonrió Jesse.-¿Acaso no lo entiendes?-Tomo a Jaden por los hombros y lo fue retrocediendo hasta acorralarlo en la puerta.

-¿Acaso no es un duelo?-Se intrigo Jaden.-Oye, tu corazón esta brincando, ¿estas bien? Te siento nervioso.-Se preocupo el Hero de ver el comportamiento de Jesse.

-Mira Jaden…-Empezó a decir.-¿Podría? ¿De verdad te quiero pedir? Bueno…yo…tú sabes… ¿Por qué…yo…?-Tartamudeo con el rostro bien rojo.

-Insisto en que no te vez bien, ya te pusiste rojo.-Le chisteaba nervioso Jaden.-Dime lo que quieras, si puedo te lo daré, ¿bien?-Le dijo el Hero para que el Andersen se diera prisa con su petición, porque de verdad no queria que Chazz los llegara a ver en esa situación que de seguro lo mataría

-Tienes razón, esto esta tardando mucho mas de lo que yo queria.-Le dijo el Andersen tomando toda seguridad, mientras sus blancas mejillas se sonrojaban.

-No te preocupes, solo tengo un compromiso.-Le sonrió el Hero para que Johan entendiera que pronto lo dejaría. De verdad deseaba estar con su Chazz.

-Jaden…-Johan trago saliva.

-Hai… (Si…)-Respondió Jaden tratando de librarse de los brazos de Johan porque ya se sentía súper incomodo.

-¡Es el colmo! ¡¡Desde ase mucho tiempo e querido decirte…que me gustas mucho, que eres a quien yo busque como mi novio…Jaden yo te amo…!!-Le dijo de un solo aliento el peli-celeste-oscuro.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo sin poderlo creer Jaden.-…-Mas a un cuando sintió como Johan se le tiro por completo uniendo rápidamente sus labios con los de él, en un beso lleno de sentimiento y desesperación, cosa que asusto mucho al peli-castaño a quien le empezó a subir el rojo en sus mejillas, al igual que su gran sorpresa.

-_"¡Al fin, pude hacerlo! ¡¿No puedo creerlo, estoy besando a Jaden?!"_-Johan estaba más que feliz por lo que estaba haciendo, besar a Yuki-Judai era un lindo regalo que de verdad le agradaba mucho. Sus labios eran calidos lleno de un extraño sentimiento que no podía descifrar aun, pero le agradaba, le encanta el hecho de tener a ese que considero su amigo, como lo estaba considerando su "darling" era lindo, era divertido, y compartían barias cosas en común, como lo eran ver monstruos de las cartas, como lo era batirse en duelo.

Pero Jaden Yuki no pensaba igual. De hecho estaba que se lo tragaba la tierra, de por si, que estaba peor que la tierra de tieso, por lo que menos pensaba que aria su amigo. _"Jaden yo te amo…" "Jaden yo te amo…" "Jaden yo te amo…" _Esas palabras se oían en la mente de Yuki-Judai. Chazz había estado en lo cierto, sobre todo porque lo que estaba ocurriendo lo dejaba perplejo, desecho por completo al saber que al que considero como uno de sus mejores amigos, lo consideraba a él, como la persona mas especial e importante de su corazón.

_-"¡Baka! Jesse esta interesado en ti, yo lo se. Lo presiento"-_Rápidamente se vino a la mente del peli-castaño las palabras que su novio le había advertido y que él no creyó a su totalidad. -_"Él nunca se fijaría en mí de esa manera; lo considero como mi hermano mayor._ _Aunque eso pasara, mi respuesta absoluta seria un "__**no**__" _-Como recordaba esas palabras el Hero, si que no lo podía creer. ¿Ahora que se suponía que aria? ¿Le rompería en mil pedazos el corazón de Johan? Pero no podía mentirle, no podía engañarlo, además Chazz se enfadaría con él, por no decirle que él es su indiscutible novio. Entonces, ¿Cuál era la solución, sin dañara a Jesse?

-…-Aquello que vio lo preocupo aun mas, al ver los sinceros ojos de Johan que lo miraban con ternura y alegría, esa si paresia un arma corto punzante, con la capacidad de lastimarle hasta el alma. Termino de sentir aquellos suaves y ricos labios de Johan que lo separaron con tanta lentitud como queriendo saborear toda su boca para no desaparecer ese néctar embriagante.

-Perdóname, pero siempre quise probar tus labios…-Le susurro mientras lo abrazaba.-Y bien, que me dices, ¿seremos novios?-Le pregunto el de ojos verdes viendo con suplicas al Hero.

-_"No te amo, yo solo quiero a Chazz, él y yo somos novios, por favor no hagas esto muy difícil, tu eres solo mi amigo, no puedo cambiar ese sentimiento, lo siento Johan, pero entiende que no puedo amarte, cuando de verdad solo te quiero como mi hermano, entiéndelo, mi corazón solo tiene un dueño y ese dueño se llama: Chazz-Princeton"_-Como deseaba que esas palabras fueran tan fáciles de decir, sobre todo a Jesse, pero un nudo se agrietaba en su garganta impidiéndole decir eso que debía decir.

-Bueno veras Johan…esto es muy difícil para mi, de verdad no creí que tú me amaras…no…no se como decírtelo…-Le trato de decir Jaden de la manera mas suave que podía, sin lastimar a Johan.

-Ha, ¡Ahora te entiendo!-Aclaro Johan según él, comprendiendo de lo que Jaden queria decirle.

-¡Que bien! ¡Lo entendiste! ¿No estas enojado?-Le dijo Jaden sabiendo que Johan lo comprendía, pero era lo contrario.

-Si, ahora lo comprendo.-Se dirigió a la puerta.-Se que mi beso te dejo confundido, y que de verdad sientes mucho amor por mi, pero necesitas tiempo para decirme lo mucho que me amas, pero no te pongas nervioso, yo esperare tu respuesta paciente.-Le sonrió abriendo la puerta.

-¡¿Na-ni?!-(¡¿Qué?!)-Cayo patas arriba el Hero al oír lo que el chico le dijo lo había entendido todo mal.-¡¿Espera un momento Jesse?!-Le dijo rápidamente pero fue muy tarde ya que Johan se marcho.

-¡Bakana!-(¡Imposible!) Fui un tonto, no pude decírselo, ¿ahora que le diré a Chazz.-Graciosas cascaditas cayeron de los ojos y mejillas del Hero, al saber que le tenia que explicar barias cosas a Chazz, y sobre todo por que Jesse le robo un beso.

-…-

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

…_A la mañana siguiente…_

Todo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entre el amor, surgieron barios buenos momentos. Momentos muy difíciles, extraños, confusos, drásticos, tristes y muy amorosos. Dejando de lado sentimientos viejos, y centrarse en los nuevos, dejando de paso por un momento lo complicado que puede ser darle como no correspondido a esa persona que considerabas tu amigo, mas aun si un chico te persigue e insiste en vano de lo que ya no es posible, mas solo le queda resolver el enigma del amor verdadero.

Pero aquella noche no solo fue dolor y confusión, no para una pareja que de verdad deseaba el momento de la entrega y que a partir de ese nuevo día, todo seria más que difente, porque se amarían más.

Aquellos pequeños rayos de luz que se lograron infiltrar en la pequeña ventana de la habitación habían conseguido tocar aquella piel blanca que yacía en compañía en la cama. Mientras era observado por unos ojos cafés, que miraban complacido a su novio, él cual estaba acostado de espaldas junto a él. ¿Qué podía pensar de la noche que se marcho, dándole paso a un hermoso día? Su única respuesta era muy clara.

-Que feliz me has hecho, Zane…-Fue lo que susurro el Fubuki con ternura mientras le acariciaba los cabellos a su chico con amor, mientras lo miraba dormir, oyendo su suave respiración.

-…-Zane estaba dormido profundamente después de una noche agitada de hacer el amor, había quedado agotado, pero muy feliz, ahora si se sentía como el buen novio del Rhodes-mayor.

-…-Atticus no queria despertarlo, no queria que se fuera de su lado. Queria estar así siempre con él, en sus brazos.

Se acerco al chico y lo acomodo mejor para abrazarlo a su pecho, para poder seguir disfrutando de aquel maravilloso momento, que dentro de algunas horas daría por finalizado.

Pero era lo contrario de lo que Atticus pensaba; Zane abrió uno de sus ojos viendo que estaba en los fuertes brazos de su peli-castaño, eso lo hizo sonreír, cerrando nuevamente su ojo, para abrazarse más al Fubuki. Él estaba pensando que por alguna vez, debía hacer buenas cosas que alegraran y fortalecieran su relación con su ahora novio, sobre todo porque ya se demostraron lo mucho que se aman. Se sonrojo levemente suspirando muy hondo, solo sintiendo el cuerpo del otro en contacto con su desnuda piel…

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

…_En las clases…_

Así como llego un día de romance para Atticus y Zane, así mismo llego una para el Hero. Como siempre no ponía del todo atención en las clases, hoy tenia un muy buen pasatiempo; estaba anonadado viendo a Chazz quien estaba sentado unas bancas más arriba de donde él estaba junto con Hasellberry, Astro, y Blair. Se sentía súper feliz de ver al chico de cabellos negros muy cerca de él, sobre todo porque sabia que ahora le había prometido llevarlo a las aguas termales para un buen masaje.

El pequeño chico de ojos kawakii trataba de poder atención a la clase pero se le era muy difícil también, trataba de poner atención a lo que Jaden asía pero le era muy difícil verlo como lo asía en otras veces. _"Él estaba ahí"_ con su mirada seria de dulces ojos azules, con su carácter serio, pero a la vez muy dedicado.

-_"¿Qué tiene él que tanto me atrae? ¿Qué es? Debí de estar loco al haber aceptado su proposición"_-Suspiraba Syrus viendo a Astro.

-…-

-¿Te pasa algo Astro?-Le preguntaba Jaden al Phoenix al verlo que se tallaba la nariz.

-No se. Creo que hay alguien que esta hablando de mi, o por lo menos pensando?-Dijo el chico de elite viendo de reojo a alguien.

-¿Eh?-Esa personita que decía Astro, se sonrojo sobresaltándose.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunto Alexis al Shou al ver que estaba muy rojo, sobre todo cubriéndose con un cuaderno.

-Es que vi algo que me dio miedo, pero ya se fue.-Respondió el joven de las pequeñas gafas, mientras se escondía.

-¿…?-Eso si que puso en intriga a la Rhodes quien solo alzo una ceja.

-…-

-_"¿Cómo podré decirle lo que paso a Chazz? De seguro me deja, debí de habérselo dicho a Johan lo que de verdad siento por él. ¡Rayos!"_-Pensaba Judai tratando de decirle a su chico sobre su "pequeño accidente".

-Sargento, ¿te ocurre algo?-Le pregunto Hasellberry al chico de ojos cafés-claros.

-Ha.-Reacciono el Hero.-¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Cómo crees?!-Movió su cabeza en forma de negación, para que nadie supiera sobre su beso con el chico de la Academia del Norte.

-¿Estas seguro? Te veo un poco extraño, y algo me dice que tienes un problema.-Le dijo el peli-negro de las cartas de Dinosaurio.

-Solo estoy pensando algo, nada mas.-Le respondió el Hero disimulando.

-…-Chazz alzo una ceja oyendo la platica de Jaden y el Kensan.-_"¿Qué le pasa? Bueno, de todos modos lo sabré, tengo que decirle lo de Daishi, sino desconfiara de mi, y eso es lo menos que quiero"_-Acordó el Princeton de decirle a su novio sobre lo que pasaba con Bastion.

Todo siguió pasando en las horas, sobre todo cuando llego el aliviado receso para los duelistas que de verdad necesitaban un suspiro, para dejar tensiones. El Hero pronto salio de la clase, no sin antes citar a Chazz a comer con él. Pero primero a preparar que decir.

-Soldado, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? Yo invito.-Le ofrecía el Tyrano al Truesdale-menor.

-Creo que…-Iba a responder el Shou cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. -¿Aster?-Se sonrojo el chico al ver al peli-plateado.

-Perdónanos Kensan, pero Syrus me prometió que conversaríamos sobre algo importante.-Le dijo el Phoenix mientras se llevaba a Syrus agarrado por la muñeca.

-Creo que esto queda pendiente, Hasellberry. ¡Nos vemos después!-Le decía el Shou siendo jalado por Astro.

-¿Pendiente? ¿Syrus con Astro? Esto me huele algo extraño?-Analizo el moreno extrañado de ver al Shou con el Edo.-_"Aun puedo enamorar al pequeño soldado, pero esto no me agrada"_-Pensó el chico de rango-Ra viendo con extrañeza el comportamiento de Syrus.-¿Acaso…? ¡No! Él prometió que si se volvía a enamorar me lo diría. Tengo que asegurarme.-Entendió el Tyrano-Kensan que debía investigar bien.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

-…-Miraba a su amo con curiosidad mientras volaba cerca de él para animarlo.

-Lo sé, Kuriboh-Alado, tengo que ser sincero con Jesse, aunque sus monstruos me maten por romperle el corazón, pero es que no me atrevo, lo quiero mucho, ¿no se que hacer?-Le contaba Jaden a su monstruo mientras estaba acostado en la terraza de la Academia.

-¿…?-De pronto sintió que algo le jalaba la chaqueta como buscando algo. Se incorporo sentándose viendo que se encontró con unos grandes ojos y una piel verde.-¿Shirley?-Exclamo al ver a la cocodrilo acompañante del Australiano.

-¡Al fin te encuentro!-Apareció Jim quien paresia buscar a su amiga.

-Y párese que ella me encontró a mi.-Reía Jaden mientras la cocodrilo le seguía buscando algo entre la ropa.

-Grr…-La reptil saco de la ropa de Jaden un pedazo de pan, que él chico había guardado en su chamarra.

-Ja-ja-ja-ja, creo que de nada te sirvió esconderlo.-Reía Jim viendo que su amiga encontró lo que buscaba.

-Je-je, tienes razón Jim, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-Le pregunto mientras veía a la cocodrilo.

-Paseábamos nada mas.¿Y tú? Te noto un poco preocupado, ¿te ha ocurrido algo, hermano?-Le pregunto el Australiano percibiendo el humor del Hero.

-Ha…bueno.-Trato de explicarle.-¿Sabes? A mi me gusta Chazz, y se lo hice saber cuando pude. Tuve mucha suerte ya que él me ha correspondido.-Le respondió suspirando.

-Pero párese que aquí hay un pero que no me has mencionado, ¿verdad?-Pregunto nuevamente Jim sabiendo que entre mas oía lo que Judai le decía mas comprendía mas de la situaron en la que pasaba el Hero.

-Hai-(Si)-Respondió Jaden tirándose de nuevo en el cemento de la terraza, acostándose de nuevo viendo el panorama. -Tú sabes que Jesse es uno de mis mejores amigos, lo considero mi hermano. Pero nunca creí que Jesse no me quisiera de una manera amistosa, sino de una amorosa.-Le contó de una vez Jaden al chico de la Academia de la rama del Sur.

-¿…?-Jim se quedo sorprendido.-Es lógico que él te ame, pasas mucho tiempo con él, era lo mas lógico que se encariñara mucho contigo. ¿Lo rechazaste?-Le pregunto ya que por el comportamiento del peli-castaño presentía algo; pero ese algo no era eso.

-Pues…-Sonrió divertido mientras se sentaba de nuevo.-No quiero lastimar sus sentimientos, pero tampoco quiero lastimar a Chazz, yo lo amo a él, pero me hez tan difícil decírselo.-Lloriqueo con divertidas cascaditas de lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Ummm…-Analizo el peli-negro.-Esto es muy difícil, pero tenlo por seguro que es mejor que le seas sincero a Jesse, y que se lo digas con tus propias palabras y que no lo deba saber por otros motivos.-Le dijo el chico.

-Es que… ¡es tan difícil!-Exclamo el Hero.

-Mmm… ¿Qué te párese si nosotros te ayudamos?-Se ofreció el duelista de cabellos-negros, en dúo con su amiga Shirley.

-…-La enorme cocodrilo se movió un poco como asintiendo.

-¿De verdad?-La ilusión regreso al rostro del peli-castaño.-…-Miro como Jim le daba seguridad, eso lo hizo sonreír muy grande. -Oye, pero que vas a hacer para ayudarme para decirle a Johan que solo lo quiero como amigo, y que amo a Chazz-san?-Le pregunto cayendo en cuenta de esa situación.

-No te preocupes ya se me ocurrirá algo.-Dijo sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer el joven Australiano.

-¡Que bien! Espero que todo salga bien. Me han salvado, muchas gracias amigos.-Agradeció a Jim, y a Shirley.

-Ahora ve con Chazz, él debe estarte esperando.-Le dijo el chico.

-¡Tienes razón!-Se acordó Jaden que Chazz lo estaría esperando.-¡Nos vemos luego!-Se apresuro a ir con su chico, despidiéndose del peli-negro y la reptil.

-…-

-Bueno Shirley, tenemos que cumplirle a Jaden. Tengo un plan para que Jesse no sufra mucho con el rechazo.-Le dijo a su amiga mientras se cruzaba de brazos empezando a caminar para poder bajar e ir a buscar al joven Andersen.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

-¿Ahora que te traes?-Le preguntaba Alexis viendo al chico de Rango-Ra, escribiendo muchos nombres en una libreta de apuntes.

-Seguí tu consejo, y párese que Chazz sigue enamorado de un chico, pero aun no he logrado descifrar de quien se trata.-Le decía mientras seguía escribiendo, sentado bajo el regazo de un árbol.

-¿Te dio alguna pista?-Le pregunto la peli-rubia sentándose junto al chico.

-Hai-(Si)-Respondió.-Me dijo que él era muy activo y además que era un novato. Pero hay tantos que no logro encajar en sus gustos.-Le respondió mientras mordía el borde del lápiz.

-¿"activo" y además es un "novato"?-La joven Rhodes empezó a analizar en quien podía encajar el Princeton.

-Lo vez los números no me dan la respuesta.-Le decía mientras arrancaba la pagina donde estuvo escribiendo.

-Y dicen que tú eres el inteligente.-Dijo con sarcasmo la chica al ver que Bastion no notaba de quien se quiso referir Manjoune.

-¿A que te refieres, Azuka?-Le pregunto el chico, ya que si ella sabía queria que se lo dijera de una vez.

-Oye.-Le dio un golpecito en la frente.-Todo esta muy claro, no hay nadie mas que hay un solo chico a quien Chazz le diría novato, cuando de verdad es muy superior a él.-Le dijo sabiendo que se trataba del actual novio de Chazz.

-¿Huh? ¿Te refieres a Blair?-Le dijo Misawa.-Jaden no puede ser él, pasa mucho tiempo con Johan, te apuesto que no puede ser él.-Decía el chico descartando lo que era posible.

-Pues yo no creo eso.-Dijo la chica.-Es muy cierto que Jesse pasa mucho tiempo con Jaden, pero eso no quiere decir que ellos sean algo, ¿no?-Sonrió con ironía.-Además si a eso nos vamos. Syrus y Hasellberry también fueran novios, pero eso no a pasado. Entiéndelo Bastion; no todo en el amor son puras coincidencias, todo es posible y yo se que Chazz quiere a Jaden.-Le dijo con mas seriedad.

-Si eso pasa…-Se empezó a preocupar.-Pero talvez…-Recordó el Daishi el día en que le dijo a Jaden y a Johan sobre lo que hablaron sobre Chazz y recordó la reacción del Hero, eso queria decir mucho, además Yuki-Judai no les había dicho quien le gustaba.

-No se. Talvez solo sea un presentimiento, no lo tomes a mal, pero si es de ese modo. Gomen-(Los siento) Pero tendrás que olvidarte de Jun. Pero sino es así, y Chazz no quiere a Yuki-Judai, aun existe esas esperanzas que tanto buscas, de un modo a otro, algo pasara.-Le dijo la chica sabiamente.

-Alexis…-Susurro el chico comprendiendo.-No desistiré, no sin saber que pretende Manjoune-Jun. Gracias por ayudarme, sin tu ayuda no podría seguir con esto. ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a conquistar a Chazz?-Le ofreció el chico peli-negro a la Rhodes para que se uniera a su causa.

-¿…?-La Rhodes pensó por un momento.-De acuerdo. Pero solo lo hago porque tus sentimientos son sinceros, y de verdad necesitas de mis conocimientos.-Le dijo de una vez.

-Bien, te lo agradezco mucho, Alexis.-Le sonrió el joven de Rango-Ra.-Ingeniaremos un buen plan.-Dijo empezando a escribir de nuevo.

-Como digas.-Dijo la chica peli-rubia resignada de ver lo que asía el peli-negro.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

La suave brisa de la mañana golpeaba su blanco rostro; se encontraba mirando a los demás chicos en la Academia, aburrido mientras esperaba que algo pasara por la mente de su novio. Después de una noche desenfrenada lo único que deseaba era pasarla bien con su Fubuki. Pero como siempre ya lo había perdido de vista.

-_"Aun puedo quererte mas de una vez, lee mis labios y dame un si"-_De repente Zane escucho muy cerca de él, las notas musicales de una guitarra.

-¿Fubuki-Chan?-Pregunto, y al ver no le cupo la menor duda, de que si era su chico.

-Hi-(Hola)-Le sonrió el peli-castaño mientras le cantaba al Ryo-Káiser.-_"Con un abrazo tuyo, me llevas a soñar…con ese sentimiento que quiero recordar, amor…"_-Le cantando mientras tocaba su pequeña guitarra y llevaba puesto su traje púrpura.

-Es cierto que queria tu atención, pero no crees que exageras?-Le pregunto a su chico mientras se sonrojaba levemente al ver que todos se les quedaban viendo extrañados.

-Nada es suficiente para la persona que amo.-Se agacho y le beso la mejilla al Káiser.

-…-Zane solo suspiro.-Watashy suki da yo-(Yo te quiero)-Le murmuro el chico peli-azul-celeste.-Siéntate aquí conmigo.-Le ofreció el Truesdale-mayor.

-Como tú digas, Zane-kun.-Sonrió feliz el Fubuki sentándose junto a Zane pero echándole el brazo por el cuello.

-Algún día seré una estrella, y quiero que tú estés a mi lado, aunque tendremos que convencer a mi hermana.-Le dijo el Rhodes a su chico.

-…-Unas aves pasaron volando por el cielo, con un canto de la mañana…

-¿…?-Zane puso una cara de pocos amigos.-Ni lo sueñes, no me vas a convencer…-Le susurro.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

Solo trataba de respirar un poco mientras sentía la presión de la boca de su ahora novio, saborear la suya con suma precisión. Lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar lo bien que se sentía aquello, que hace poco había experimentado. _"Un beso"_ jamás se puso a pensar en como se sentía eso. Talvez solo era gozo y no amor, pero realmente algo no le hacia separarse y escapar de ese destino.

-¿Lo vez? Ya estas tomando experiencia.-Le decía Astro al Shou, después de tenerlo atrapado en apasionados y largos besos que desde ase rato estaban ocupados en sentirse el néctar de sus bocas.

-…-Syrus respiraba agitadamente mientras tenia las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.-Astro, ¿Enserio me amas?-Le pregunto como pudo mientras se limpiaba los surcos de saliva que Astro le había dejado.

-Syrus, sino te amara, ¿crees que estaría así contigo, comiéndonos a besos?-Lo tomo por la mejillas jalándoselas en broma.

-Creo que no.-Pensó comprendiendo.-Pero…de verdad no se que siento…-Le murmuro opacando sus ojos.

-Se que no puedo enamorarte de un día para otro, no después de tu decepción, pero te juro que borrare a Jaden de tu corazón.-Le puso la mano en el pecho.

-Edo-kun…-Se sonrojo mucho Syrus.-_"¿Por qué? ¿De verdad me ama?"_-El Shou estaba muy confundido con tanto cariño del Edo-Phoenix.

-Ai Shitteru…-Volvió a besar al Shou con arrebato mientras lo apegaba a una pared, detrás del edificio de la Academia. El peli-plateado disfrutaba el besar al chico de las gafas pequeñas, se sentía bien, sentía que solo besarlo no era lo suficiente; queria demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, tanto era lo que el Shou le provocaba que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, tener al Shou en cuerpo y en alma. Pero…si le pedía eso de seguro lo ofendería, sobre todo porque no le había dado un si, absoluto, pero confiaba en que él sintiera lo mismo que él.

De pronto sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago; le fue difícil entender que le pasaba, solo podía sentir las manos de Astro en su cabello y espalda.

-_"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué siento que algo falta? ¿Qué será?"_-Pensaba el Shou mientras sus ojos para ver a Astro, pero se sonrojo por completo al ver los azules ojos de Astro viéndolo con profundidad, mientras lo seguía besando.

-_"Sus ojos, me transmiten algo…es tan…lindo"_-No supo en que momento pensó eso. Por alguna razón paresia que algo se estaba manifestando en los sentimientos del Truesdale-menor.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

Miraba la hora con algo de molestia, desde ase rato esperaba a su Hero para poder comer juntos, pero eso se estaba poniendo difícil, ya que no veía una pronta llegada del peli-castaño.

-No se preocupe jefecito, si quiere nosotros le vamos a buscar a Jaden.-Le decía el Ojama-Yelow viendo a su amo impaciente.

-Si, nosotros se lo iremos a buscar para decirle donde encontrarlo.-Le animo también el Ojama-Black.

-No lo vamos a decepcionar.-Le dijo el Ojama-Green apoyando a sus pequeños amigos.

-¡Ni se atrevan!-Los regaño rápidamente el Jun deteniendo toda acción de sus monstruos.

-¿Pero que ocurre, jefecito? Creí que queria estar con Jaden?-Le pregunto sin entender el pequeño monstruo amarillo.

-Déjenlo que él venga por su cuenta. Si de verdad le importo vendrá. -Dijo con seriedad mientras permanecía sentado, en una pequeña banca, con sus brazos cruzados y su expresión seria en el rostro.

-…-Los Ojamas solo se miraron resignados.

-_"¿A que iría con tanta prisa? se supone que apenas hoy tenemos un día de novios y ya se aleja de mi. Ojala no este con Jesse"_-Pensaba Chazz un poco preocupado.

Mientras el menor de los Princeton pensaba y buscaba con la mirada al joven chico de ojos café-claros, no noto que detrás suyo, en un arbusto, unas manos salían sigilosamente de ahí, acercándose al chico de Rango-Obelisk.

-¡¿Eh?!-Se sobresalto Chazz al sentir unas manos que le taparon los ojos con algo de presión.-¿Quién eres?-Trato de safarse.

-Solo alguien que te quiere…-Oyó esas palabras el Jun, mientras sentía un suave y seductor beso cerca de su oreja.

-Sigues siendo el mismo tonto novato…-Susurro Chazz mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.-No puedes fingir nada bien…-Le dijo con malicia.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-Suavemente esas manos se fueron deslizando hasta abrazar al Jun por el pecho.

-Crees que no conocería a mi propio novio?-Le dijo Chazz con naturalidad y mas aliviado de ver a su chico.

-Me alegra saber que me conoces muy bien.-Sonrió el Hero de oír lo que Chazz decía sobre él.-Perdón por llegar tarde, pero estuve conversando con Jim y Shirley.-Le dijo al peli-negro mientras recargaba su mentón en el hombro del Jun.

-¿Sobre que?-pregunto el chico, ya que no entendía de qué podían hablar.

-Solo le pedía un favor, nada más. Además le comente sobre nuestra relación y le pareció muy bien.-Le dijo con felicidad.

-De todos modos no era de su incumbencia, lo único que deseo es que me quieras…-Le susurro a Jaden con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-…-Jaden suavizo su mirada con mucho cariño al escuchar eso de parte de Chazz.-Yo también deseo que solo me quieras. Pero debo hablar contigo.-Le murmuro el chico tomando seriedad.

-…-Chazz se extraño por la mirada y seriedad del Hero.-Yo igual nesecito hablar contigo, eres mi chico y debo de serte sincero.-Le dijo Manjoune sabiendo que tenia que hablar con jaden sobre las insistencias de Bastion en quererle conquistar.

-¿Serme sincero?-Se extraño Jaden al oír eso que Chazz le comentaba.

-Bien, entonces conversamos después del baño en las aguas termales, que no se te olvide que prometí tallarte la espalda.-Sonrió picaramente Jaden viendo con seducción su chico.

-Nunca lo olvidaría.-Susurro por lo bajo Chazz apenándose.-¡¿Hey, que haces?!-Le pregunto exaltado al ver que Jaden lo jalo asía atrás metiéndolo en el arbusto. -¡¿Qué te traes ahora, Judai?-Le preguntaba Chazz limpiándose la ropa por las hojas que se le pegaron, en la ropa y en el cabello.

-Nada, solo quiero que desayunes junto a mi.-Le dijo con una pequeña manta de picnic en el suelo, con dos platos de comida.

-¿Tú preparaste todo esto aquí? ¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta?-Se sorprendió el Manjoune.

-Kuriboh me ayudo con todo esto.-Sonrió el chico agradeciendo a su monstruo.-Vamos, siéntate.-Le ofrecía un lugar junto a él, mientras le ofrecía un plato de arroz.

-…-Kuriboh miro al Hero con una carita de "no me dejes por él" viendo que le ponía mucha atención a Chazz, y el Hero lo noto de una vez.

-Ji-ji-ji, es que lo amo mucho, es un todo para mí. Pero eso no quiere decir que deje de quererlos a ustedes.

-…-El monstruo sonrió resignado desapareciendo.

-Ii wa-(Esta bien)-Se dejo caer en el suelo, sentándose junto a Jaden, tomando el plato que su chico le ofrecía.

-¡A comer!-Sonrió feliz Jaden mientras empezaba a comer con muchos ánimos.-¡Esta rico!-Exclamaba gustoso.

-Glotón…-Murmuro Chazz viendo comer a su chico y empezar a comer él también.

-…-

Comieron con toda normalidad, Jaden le sonreía mucho asiendo que Chazz no pudiera evitar sonrojarse mientras fruncía su seño para no dejarse vencer por sus sentimientos, pero era mucho lo que sentía por Judai, que no podía evitarlo. Hasta lo asía querer jugar con él, su juego de: _"Excítame, si es que puedes"_. No podía darse a la idea ver esos trocitos de arroz atrapados entre las mejillas del Hero, tanto como su boca tenia restos de ellos. Pero entonces al tomar un poco de arroz con sus palillos, noto algo de color café-naranja escondido dentro de su comida, rápidamente logro saber que era, y tranquilamente lo tomo con sus palillos para podérselo comer.

-…-Jaden comía muy a gusto, por ganas, volteo a ver a su chico para verlo comer, cuando de pronto miro un pequeño camarón que Chazz intentaba comerse. Eso si le encantaba al Hero, un camarón bien frito, y mejor aun, en boca de su novio.

-¿Huh?-Chazz sintió algo, como un presentimiento. -¿…?-Miro a su chico tras de si mordiéndose infantilmente el dedo con un poquito de baba en la boca.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-Le pregunto Chazz al ver a su chico de esa manera.

-¿Me das un pedacito?-Le rogó el chico viendo el apetitoso camarón.

-¿Ha?-Parpadeo el Princeton.-Esta bien…-Se lo ofreció a su chico, poniéndoselo en frente para que pudiera morderlo.

-¿…?-Jaden relamía sus labios para poder pegarle una bonita mordida al suculento camarón; pero lo que no podía notar era que entre mas acercaba su boca a aquella comida, paresia no darse cuenta de que tenía al Princeton bien calladito, ya que algo le pasó por la cabeza.

-…-

-_"No puedo creer lo erótico que se ve esto. ¡No creo poder seguir con esto!"_-Pensó Chazz cosas algo atrevidas sobre las intenciones de Jaden.

-_"¿En que pensara?"_-Se pregunto el Hero al ver lo ido que estaba su chico; pues paresia que algo de verdad se le ocurrió al peli-castaño al ver que Chazz intentaba "algo" y ese algo de verdad lo queria tanto como lo queria el peli-negro.

-…-Chazz sintió la mano de Jaden tomarse la muñeca para poder darle por fin esa esperada mordida a ese camarón que ese estaba convirtiendo en algo mas. -…-Se sonrojo por completo al ver la sonrisa picara que el Hero le dejo ver eso le hizo sobresaltarse. ¿Qué aria? ¿Qué pretendía su novio? Pues si que lo averiguo.

-Solo quiero probar…-Susurro tan seductoramente Jaden, empezando a lamer la punta del camarón dorado, asiendo que trocitos de él le queden pegados en la lengua, que luego los removió, relamiéndose los labios muy suavemente.

-…-El peli-negro solo mordió sus labios al ver que de verdad queria excitarlo.

-Hum…sabe muy rico.-Sonrió feliz.-Pero de verdad deseo morderlo y sentir su rellenito.-Al fin decidió darle la famoso mordida de un solo. Saboreando aquello.

-_"Eso quiere"_-Pensaba Chazz ya deseoso de ver de que era capaz el Hero ya que deseaba quitarle a besos esos trozos de empanizador que tenia en las mejillas. Tenia que enseñarle como se tentaba a una buena "comida entre dos" ya que el Hero siguió como si nada comiendo su desayuno, mientras reía triunfante. Con la otra mitad del camarón lo que hizo el chico de Rango-Azul fue colocárselo hasta la mitad en la boca, mientras le llamaba la atención a Yuki-Judai.

-¿Huh?-Alzo una ceja el chico de Rango-Slifer al ver lo que su chico asía.

-¿Qué esperas?... Si no quieres me lo comeré yo solo.-Le dijo invitándolo a que se comiera el trozo de camarón que sostenía en su boca.

-De acuerdo.-Entendió por completo de lo que Chazz queria. Se sentó frente a Chazz y lo tomo por el cuello posteriormente y lentamente empezó a morder esa pequeña excusa frita. Ambos no solo se comían eso, sino también sus labios, sus lenguas jugaban por probar la del otro, se estaba saboreando, se estaban besando, tan suave, tan deseosos. Atrevido; eso es lo que se hizo ese pequeño beso, muy atrevido.

-¡Ah!...-Jaden pudo sentir la mano de Chazz apretarle el miembro entre la ropa.

-Mmm…-Jun-Manjoune fue el que gimió con gusto esta vez, al termino del beso, Jaden le besaba el cuello, empezando a quererle besar hasta por el hombro retirando su chamarra y camisa. Fue entonces que Chazz se dejo acostar en el suelo, mientras Jaden se recostaba sobre él, besándolo tanto como podía.

-…-

No muy lejos de ahí, caminaba un gato con mucho aburrimiento, mientras se detenía cerca del arbusto donde estaba Chazz y Jaden juntos. Faraón se sentó mientras que graciosamente con una de sus patas se rascaba detrás de la oreja.

-¡Mira donde te encuentro!-Le decía Blair al gordo gato mientras lo encontraba cerca del arbusto.-¿Encontraste unos amigos?-Le pregunto al oír mucho ruido provenir de los árboles.

-…-El gato solo se siguió esta vez frotándose la cara, sin ponerle mucha atención a la chica de azules cabellos.

-No te importa si hecho un vistazo, ¿verdad?-Le pregunto a su peludo amigo.-Gatitos…-Buscaba la chica metiendo un poco en el arbusto.

Pero lo único que encontró la chica fue, toparse con una chamarra de color roja que estaba tirada en el césped.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Se preguntaba la joven, saltándose el arbusto para tomar la chaqueta roja.

-"¡Ah!"-

La chica pronto volteo al lado al oír un quejido.

-…-Para su total susto y asombro la chica que se mordió los labios para no gritar del asombro. Al fin había encontrado a Jaden junto a Chazz, quienes se comían a besos, mientras se acariciaban de lleno todo el cuerpo, sin darse cuenta siquiera del encuentro con la chica de Rango-Slifer.

-…-

Como concentrarse en Blair, si estaban tan acaramelados que solo les importaba sentir el calor del otro. Chazz se sentía tan feliz, pronto aquel chico que tanto amaba lo aria totalmente suyo. Pero pronto recordó que no estaban solos, mucho menos en un buen lugar donde deberían hacer ese tipo de "cosas"

-Judai-kun…-Murmuro Manjoune entre besos tratando de llamar la atención del Hero.

-Mmm…-Murmuro el Hero sin querer soltar al Princeton.

-Este no es el lugar… mucho menos la hora indicada…-Le dijo con la respiración agitada y sus mejillas bien rojas.

-¿Tú lo crees, Manjoune?-Se sentó Jaden comprendiendo lo que Chazz le decía, sobre todo no queria hacer algo que enojara a Chazz.

-Claro que lo creo, tonto.-Le murmuro mientras buscaba la chamarra de Jaden.

-¡¿TÚ?!-Rápidamente en un giro, el chico de Rango-Obelisk miro a la joven de cabellos azules, quien los miraba petrificada.-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Le reclamo Chazz mientras se sonrojaba como un tomate, arreglándose la ropa.

-¿Ocurre algo Chazz-kun?-Le pregunto Jaden sin entender lo que su chico exclamaba.

-¡BAKA!-(¡TONTO!)-Le renegó el peli-negro señalando a la chica para que la viera.

-¿Na-ni?-(¿Qué?)-Miro que se trataba de la chica de su mismo Rango.-¿Blair? Hola. Veo que hallaste mi chaqueta-Le dijo con toda normalidad el chico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que veía su chamarra roja en manos de la joven, cosa que hizo que Chazz se fuera de lado, por la torpeza del Hero.

-Yuki-Judai…ustedes… ¿Tú…con él?-Le señalaba al Princeton la chica sin poderlo creer.

-¿Eh? Si, Chazz es mi novio.-Le respondió Jaden mientras se sonrojaba levemente y se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo.

-¡¿NAN-DA-TTO?!-(¡¿CÓMO DICES?!)-Esta vez no contuvo su grito al joven al oír de boca del peli-castaño, en que Chazz era su novio. -¡No!…No con él…tú no Jaden…todo menos con él…-Se negaba la chica a creer que Chazz fuera vencedor hasta en el amor.

-Si, chiquilla; Jaden es mió, te guste o no.-Molesto Chazz abrazo a Jaden y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-¡¡NOOO!!-Blair se puso azul por eso y no tardo ni dos segundos en caer patas arriba desmayada.

-¡¿Blair, estas bien?!-Se apresuro el Hero al ver que le ocurría a la joven.

-Por eso nunca me gustaron las chicas inmaduras.-Mascullo el Chazz incorporándose también para ir donde su chico y la chica.-Todavía seguimos pendientes de esto…-Le susurro resignado Chazz a Jaden al ver que de nuevo se habían encontrado con algo no muy bueno.

-No te preocupes Chazz-kun. Todo a su tiempo, Talvez las aguas termales sean una buena excusa…-Rió el chico de ojos-café-claros.

-Sou-(Así es)-Se medio sonrojo Chazz oyendo lo que Jaden decía, mientras le ayudaba a darle viento a la chica desmayada.

-…-

-Miau…-Llegaba el gordo gato con lentitud donde estaban ellos.

-¿…?-Chazz y Jaden solo lo miraron con intriga.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Le preguntaba Zane al chico de cabellos cafés.

-¿Y tú como te sientes?-Le repitió la pregunta Atticus al Ryo, mientras permanecían acostados en el piso, el con su cabeza recostada en el estomago de Zane.

-¡Idiota! No preguste lo que aun no me respondido.-Se enoja Zane al oír la poca atención de Atticus.

-Bueno, debo admitirlo; eres un gran amante, de verdad me gusto mucho hacerlo contigo, Zane. ¿Habrá mas momentos así?-Esta vez si le correspondió la pregunta a su chico, mientras agradado miraba el techo.

-Yo opino casi igual que tú, de hecho creo que no conocía ese lado tuyo tan…atrevido…de verdad que si me gusto y no sabes cuanto. Eres el amante que siempre creí que serias, no me diseccionaste en lo mínimo, y sabes que no me complace cualquiera.-Le dijo con seriedad también observando el techo.

-Eso pensé.-Sonrió el Fubuki.-Pero tú tampoco no me respondes si me dejaras de nuevo hacerte el amor? De verdad te amo tanto y esa experiencia fue única, jamás la voy a olvidar.-Le susurro con suavidad.

-Rhodes, tú nunca cambias, ¿verdad?-Le hecho el ojo a su chica enfocándose en él.

-Con tal de estar contigo, cambiaria hasta la ultima gota de mi alma; pero valiera la pena, Zane…-Se incorporo sentándose, viendo por la pequeña ventana.

-…-El Truesdale se sorprendió por esas palabras tan serias y sinceras que le decía su chico.-Fubuki-chan…-Susurro el peli-azul-celeste incorporándose también, e ir a abrazar a Atticus por la espalda, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del Rhodes-mayor, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Ai Shitteru, Fubuki-kun. No quiero que cambies, te amo como eres; y es gusto que te pida algo que pueda desagradarte, solo no me pongas atención en esas palabras tontas. Lo único que espero es que seas solo mió.-Le susurro mientras suspiraba levemente sonrojado.-Y de verdad quiero volverlo hacer contigo…no una vez…sino muchas veces…-Se sonroja mas al decir esas palabras.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, Zane?-Rápidamente Atticus se soltó del abrazo del Truesdale-mayor, dándose la vuelta y encarar a Zane, tomándolo por los hombros y acostarlo en el piso de nuevo, poniéndose sobre él deteniéndose con sus piernas y manos a ambos lados del cuerpo del Ryo.

-¡Shimatta!-(¡Maldición!)-Exclamaba molesto Zane.-¡Caí de nuevo en tus trucos!-Tomo del cuello a Atticus ya que lo hizo decir palabras vergonzosas que de verdad no queria decirle, con tal de corresponder esas palabras.

-Escucha Zane…-Trataba de calmarlo.-¿No es lo que tú piensas?-Le aclaro.-Todo lo que te dije es la verdad; tú mejor que nadie sabe que lo aria todo por ti…-Le dijo sabiendo que todo lo que dijo fue mas que sincero.

-Ya no se si creerte.-Se cruzo de brazos.-_"Ahora lo are pagar"_-Pensó Zane ya que lo obligaría a suplicarle, aunque no le gustaba torturar a Atticus, no podía evitarlo.

-Vamos, Zane…-Le empezó a suplicar el peli-castaño.-Yo te oí, tú me quieres…-Le ronroneo tan suave mientras le besaba el cuello.

-No.-Trataba de no sentir las carisias de su novio, pero de verdad le encantaba lo que Atticus asía.

-"No" Acaso esa es tu mejor respuesta?-Con sus labios logro atrapar la oreja del Ryo-Káiser dándole una pequeña jaladita.

-No-no…-Zane apretó sus ojos.

-Tú te lo buscaste…-Suavemente iba recorriendo la mejilla del peli-azul-celeste con su boca dándole pequeños besitos.

.+.+.Toc-Toc.+.+.

-_"¡DEMONIOS, OTRO ENTROMETIDO!"-_Exclamo el Ryo-Káiser mentalmente al oír que nuevamente los interrumpían.

-Párese ser que tienes visitas, ¿admiradoras? ¿Chicos? O ¿Algún loco vendedor de guitarras?-Le dijo sarcásticamente.

-No lo creo.-Se levanto dejando a Zane resignado acostado en el piso, para ir a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, ¿Quién es?-Abrió rápidamente la puerta el peli-castaño.

-¡Fubuki-kun!-Rápidamente un chico de cabellos rubios se le colgó abrazando del cuello al Rhodes mayor.

-¡¿Na-ni?!-(¡¿Qué?!)-Eso desagrado mucho al Ryo-Káiser quien se enfado por completo al ver al chico de Rango-Obelisk, abrazando a su chico, rápidamente se incorporo de pie para enfrentar a ese para él entrometido.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

Solo nesecitaba respirara un poco a "solas" sin que su supuesto "novio" lo molesta por un momento. Se encontraba en la pequeña colina cerca del muelle, solo dejándose llevar por el suave viento que golpeaba su mejilla, estaba acostado en la grama, con sus brazos y piernas extendidos a los lados. No sabia del porque, pero se sentía un poco mejor después de platicar sus dolencias con el Edo. No era tan difícil olvidar a alguien que nunca te ha querido, pero de verdad Jaden lo queria, pero como uno mas de sus amigos; si al fin, solo talvez así lo entendería de una vez en que el Hero solo amara a Chazz.

-Entonces es así como se siente que lo amen…-Susurro para si mismo mientras recordaba las acciones del Edo por él.-¿Qué extraño?-Murmuro de nuevo ya que le pareció un poco extraño todo lo que estaba pasando.

-No he visto aun a Zane, ¿Cómo le habrá ido con Atticus?-Pensó también en su hermano mayor ya que aun no le contaba sobre su romance con el Fubuki; sobre todo por que aun faltaba que él le diera la noticia de que Astro era como su "novio" pero temporal, mientras arreglaba sus sentimientos.

-¿Syrus?-

-¿Huh?-Al levantar más la vista el pequeño de cabellos celestes, miro al chico de las cartas de Dinosaurio viendo con intriga, llegando donde él estaba acostado. -Hasellberry…-Le susurro normalmente el Truesdale-menor al ver a su amigo.

-_"Que le pasa lo veo muy pensativo. Tengo que saberlo… ¡Tengo que saber si mi presentimiento por Astro es verdad!"_-Pensaba no muy contento Kensan sobre la relación que puede tener el Shou con el Edo, eso no le agradaba en lo mínimo.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeño soldado?-Le pregunto el moreno viendo con intriga lo que Syrus asía tan solo en ese lugar.-Si te escondes, no lo logras, ya que todos te ven.-Le dijo tratando de comprender lo que pasaba.

-Ni lo sueñes…-Susurro con desagrado.-Y tu que haces aquí?-Le pregunto de una vez.

-¡Huns! Oye, ¿no te cuerdas? Yo te iba a invitar a comer y Astro te alejo de mi.-Le dijo con los brazos cruzados sentándose frente al Shou.

-¿Eh?-Una gota de sudor resbalo de su frente.-Él me había invitado desde ayer; me pidió que desayunara junto a él, y pues no podía negar una comida gratis, ¿no?-Le dijo levemente sonrojado, por una parte era cierto, Aster lo había convencido de acompañarlo a desayunar. Claro que acepto, desde el momento en que acepto al peli-plateado en su vida, sabia que se comprometía en mucha responsabilidad.

-¿Qué tal si me compensas?-Le propuso el peli-negro tratando de pensar en algo.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto el peli-celeste.-Espero que no sea muy caro.-Se incorporo sentándose, buscándose dinero en la bolsa de su pantalón.-No tengo mucho dinero.-Dijo graciosamente con divertidas cascaditas de lagrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

-Mmm… ¿Qué tal si me permites invitarte a una soda, o que se yo?-Se rascaba la cabeza Kensan pensando en como ponía seguir insistiendo en conquistarse al Shou, sobre todo porque tenia muchos celos del Phoenix.

-Bueno…-Trato de pensar bien las cosas.-_"Aster esta ocupado, de todas formas solo saldré a pasera con Hasellberry, ya sabe de mis sentimientos de amistad por él; no creo que se atreva a mas…"_-Dijo definitivamente.-Esta bien, Kensan-kun. Ya me hace falta pasar tiempo contigo y con Jaden.-Le dijo el Shou incorporándose y empezar a caminar.

-¿Nan-da-tto?-(¿Cómo dices?)-Se sorprendió de cómo el Shou menciono el nombre del Hero sin ningún dolor o algo parecido. -¿Oye, Syrus?-No pudo sacar esa pregunta de su mente.

-¿Qué?-Se detuvo el Truesdale-menor viendo a su amigo.

-¿Eh?...nada…-Hasellberry al final se arrepintió de querer hacer esa pregunta y mejor lo dejo así.-Hay que darnos prisa.-Se incorporo rápidamente y se fue junto con el pequeño chico.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

…_Ya en el anochecer…_

La noche nuevamente había llegado para unos; como para otros solamente llegaba para una cosa y esa cosa, no se refería a dormir y disfrutar en esperar despertar para el siguiente día, solos…

Una sombra se movía por algunos rincones de la academia, junto a una sombra diminuta quien le seguía. Era un chico de cabellos castaños el que se apresuraba junto con el gato del Profesor Banner. El Hero llevaba en brazos una toalla, como también llevaba algunos utensilios de baño en un guacal blanco; mientras que el rechoncho gato cargaba un pato de hule en la boca, apoyando al chico de Rango-Slifer.

-Vamos Faraón, Manjoune nos matara sino llegamos a tiempo.-Le decía Jaden apresurándose a llegar las aguas termales asegurándose de que nadie los fuera a ver; ni Crowler, ni mucho menos Shepard.

-…-El gato solo lo seguía como era su acostumbrado.

-…-

En unos momentos Yuki-Judai llego a su objetivo. Empezó a buscar a su chico por todas partes, hasta que lo encontró sentado en el borde de una roca en medio del agua.

-Bien, Faraón-Chan. Regresa al dormitorio; no me esperes luego.-Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa divertida.

-…-El gato-café-naranja bostezo abriendo su boca dejando salir una pequeña bolita de luz.

-Jaden, ¿qué van hacer ustedes dos aquí?-Rápidamente se dejo ver Banner en su forma espiritual.

-¿Nosotros?-Se sobresalto Jaden al oír las preguntas del Profesor.-¡¿Nada?! ¡No vamos hacer nada mas que conversar!-Se rasco la cabeza para que el profesor de cabellos negros no sospechara pero era lo obvio que si sospechaba de "algo"

-¿Conversar? ¿Aquí?-Se intrigo.-Vamos, Judai-kun. Dime la verdad,-Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de "yo se lo que pasa aquí, a mi no me mientas"-Sabes que si Crowler los llega a encontrar les ira muy mal.-Le repitió preocupado ya que no era la hora ni el lugar para estar dos chicos a solas.

-Si, pero…-Todo se estaba poniendo en una ambiente muy incomodo para el Hero y deseaba de verdad que nadie los interrumpiera.

-Bien, como no me lo quieres decir, me quedare para asegurarme de que nadie venga; talvez bañe a Faraón.

-…-Al gato no le agrado eso y frunció el seño.-…-Abrió grande su boca molesto.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Banner fue nuevamente jalado por la boca del gato volviéndose nuevamente una bola de luz e introducirse de nuevo en Faraón.

-¡¿Oye?!-Trataba de salir pero el gato se lo impedía.-¡¿No puedes hacerme esto?!-Se quejaba el profesor, ya que sus planes fueron interrumpidos por unas simples palabras que dijo.

-Sugoii-(Fabuloso).-Suspiro aliviado el Hero.-Te debo una Faraón, ji-ji-ji.-Chisteo divertido el peli-castaño.-Lo siento, Señor-Banner, pero no puedo ayudarlo, así que mejor regresen a mi cuarto.-Le sonrió el chico, sabiendo que había triunfado.-¡Nos vemos!-Se marcho muy feliz Jaden sabiendo que había triunfado, y ya se estaba saliendo con la suya.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Suspiro resignado Banner, ya que su gato caminaba lentamente saliendo de las aguas termales con el dentro de si.

-…-

El Princeton observaba la cascada de las aguas termales, mientras esperaba paseante al chico de buenos sentimientos.

-Ya veo que le encanta llegar tarde…-Pero al girar su vista un poco logro divisar al Hero.-…-Sobre todo por que se sonrojo como un tomate al ver lo que asía, ¡"Se estaba desnudando"! puso rápidamente su mano en su nariz, ya que una pequeña hemorragia empezó a fluir por ver tan antojable carne.-Ja-Jaden…-Le medio llamo el chico ya que el Hero le daba la espalda, sobre todo porque ya se había puesto la toalla en la cintura cubriendo su desnudez.

-Hola, Chazz-kun.-Lo saludo el chico meneando su mano en saludo mientras le sonreía.

-…-Chazz se bajo de la roca dejándose caer suavemente al agua para nadar un poco para llegar a la orilla, donde Jaden lo estaba esperando.

-Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes con el Profesor-Banner.-Le dijo el Hero sentándose en la orilla de la posa con los pies sumergidos en el agua, esperando a que Chazz llegara donde estaba él.

-De todas formas ya estas aquí.-Le dijo Chazz llegando por fin frente al Hero.-Y bien…Me tallaras la espalda, ¿Si? O ¿No?-Le pregunto a su chico ya que este solo lo miraba de una manera muy embobada.

-¡Oh, si! ¡Claro!-Reacciono el chico.-Veamos…-Empezó a buscar un banquito para que su novio pudiera sentarse y empezar con su trabajo.

-Ahí hay uno.-Le señalo Chazz un pequeño banquito que estaba en un rincón. Rápidamente se salio del agua, goteando agua desde el pecho para abajo, ya que aun no se mojaba los cabellos del todo.

-…-El Hero tomo el banquito y lo puso con vista a la cascada para que Chazz pudiera sentir comodidad.-Bien, Chazz; ya puedes ve-ve-venir…-Tartamudeo el Hero con los colores subidos ya que no tardo en notar la toalla de Chazz completamente mojada al igual que su blanco cuerpo. No lo podía evitar. Su bien formado cuerpo estaba siendo purificado por esas provocativas gotas que resbalaban por su pecho, por sus brazos, por su ombligo, por su estomago, por su vientre, y por su…

Sintió como lago de verdad se enduraba entre su entrepierna con una intensidad notable, al ver que de verdad esa agua le estaba provocando excitación al ver algo paradito entre las piernas del Princeton que ni cuenta se daba de que era observado de esa manera por parte de su novio, al cual de seguro ya echaba humo hasta por las orejas por lo rojo que estaba.

-Puedes comenzar ahora Judai-kun.-Le dijo el chico sentándose tranquilamente en el banquito.

-Como quieras Chazz-kun.-Jaden preparo sus manos, mientras intentaba no exaltarse mucho al tener de esa manera a Chazz; ¿pero cuanto soportarías sus instintos y hormonas de adolescente enamorado?

Puso sentir ese momento en que las calidad manos del Hero tocaron su helada piel, fue un escalofrió que le recorrió muy bien el cuerpo, agradándole mucho. Su vista trato de ver otra cosa que no fuera sentir las carias tan deleitables que Jaden le daba en los hombros, no queria caer, no él; no caería en algo tan simple, como simples carias en los hombros.

Era prácticamente lo mejor. Oía como su novio suspiraba y cerraba sus ojos con agrada teniendo sus manos jugar con su blanca piel. De pronto aquello se volvió mas intenso, ya no sentía nerviosismo sino mucha seguridad, una seguridad que lo estaba tentando a hacer más posesivo con su iniciativa.

-Chazz…-Se acerco al cuello del chico y se dio un suave beso en el hombro.

-¿Qué?-Le dijo el chico muy seriamente.

-¿Puedo masajearte un poco mas?-Le pregunto el chico sin quitar sus manos de los hombros de Manjoune.

-Por mi no hay problema.-Le respondió mientras se echaba un poquito de agua en el pecho.-Adelante.-Le dijo cerrando sus ojos con relajación.

-…-Pero lo que Jun, no noto fue que una sonrisa bien picara se formo en la carita del peli-castaño.-…-Su nuevo masaje siguió y con esto llevaba a un solo propósito.

Cada vez se sentía mas bien, aquellos toques eran mas suaves, pero a la vez mas fuertes, sobre todo con ese vaivén de besos que Judai depositaba en su cuello, paresia todo un deleite. Noto aquello que tanto esperaba, las mejillas del peli-negro se estaban tornando de un color rojo notable que pareció agradarle mucho. No pudo evitarlo mas, sus manos fueron mas lejos de los hombros ahora acariciaban el pecho mojado de Chazz.

Estaba sintiendo un calor exasperante, su respiración lo estaba sofocando, su cuerpo humedecido, mojada la piel de su novio; y eso le agradaba bastante. Trato de no gemir y hacerlo saber al chico que esas manos que apretaban sus tetillas, aun no podían vencerlo. Pero pronto averiguaría del porque pasaba eso.

-¿Tratas… de excitarme? Novato tonto…-Le susurro Chazz con respiración agitada y muy rojo tomando las manos de Jaden que tenia en su pecho.

-Iya.-(No)-Respondió divertido Jaden sin parar sus acciones. -Solo te estoy dando un buen masaje.-Soltó las tetillas de Chazz y le giro un poco la cabeza para darse un apasionado beso en la boca.-Ya veras que con esto estarás bien.-Empezó a masajear la espalda del Princeton.

-¡Ah!-Suavemente sin querer soltó un gemido al sentir la lengua de Jaden recorrerle la espalda. -¿Ese es tu masaje?-Le pregunto sonrojándose cada ves mas.

-Es uno muy especial, solo para ti, koibito.-Su mano recorrió todo el camino de la columna del Chazz, hasta llegar donde estorbaba la mojada y blanca toalla.

-(Ö((Ö!)-Lo que vino solo logro que se pusiera de verdad completamente rojo.

-Esto estorbaba para seguir con tu masaje especial.-Le ronroneo el Hero en el oído al peli-negro, porque le había quitado de un solo jalón la toalla de la cintura dejándolo desnudo; mientras le daba una mordidita en el lóbulo de la oreja al chico de ojos negros.

-¡¿Eso no te lo cree nadie?!-Le dijo exaltado Chazz, tapándose su orgullo con ambas manos.-¡¡Ahora me toca a mí!!-Se incorporo del manquito.-¡Si Jesse te tenia desnudo, como quiso! Por que yo no.-Jalo a Jaden de la oreja y le quito la toalla de la cintura y lo sentó en el banquito. Colocándose la toalla del Hero en su desnudez para no darle tanto gusto a Jaden.

-Pero Chazz…-Suplicaba Jaden, ya que Chazz supo de ante mano de sus intenciones.

-Solo necesitas una refrescada.-Tomo una buena guacalada de agua, y empezó a echársela en la cabeza al Hero con suavidad, tratando de bañarlo bien.

-…-Jaden solo tiraba un poquito de agua que trago por su boca.

-Lo vez, ahora estas igual que yo.-Se burlo Chazz viendo a su novio bien mojado.-…-Pero luego sus burlas fueron desapareciendo, de verdad estaba tan deseoso de que entre tanto juego, todo pasara…que aquello pronto llegara.

-¿…?-Jaden solo miraba con intriga lo que Chazz asía lo miraba tan pensativo.

-…-El Jun sonrió por unos momentos. -De verdad que eres un tonto…-Le susurro esta vez bien serio el peli-negro acercándose a Jaden y acurrucársele en frente.-Quiero…-El peli-negro estaba dispuesto a seguir con el juego de Jaden, pero eso no decía que se lo diría al Hero.

Lo único que pudo hacer por el momento Chazz fue acercar el rostro de Jaden al suyo para darle un entre cortado beso, hasta que lo comenzó a profundizar asiéndolo cada vez mas intenso y apasionado. Para el peli-castaño eso era mas de lo que se le había podido ocurrir sobre lo que su chico sabría que aria, pero era una batalla entre sus lenguas para ver quien era el dominante de la relación.

-¡Au!-Exclamo el Hero al sentir una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior, ya que su chico le gano terreno.

-Perdón…-Le sonrió Chazz mientras lo abrazaba suavemente.-…-De nuevo empezó con sus roses suaves, esta vez el Chazz empezó a besarle el cuello y hombros al Hero, mientras sus manos acariciaban el pecho mojado del chico, provocando que el peli-castaño lo disfrute empezando a soltar soniditos de gusto. De nuevo regreso a su boca depositando un beso suave, para luego bajar su rostro y con su boca empezó a depositar a depositar besos suaves en todo el pecho del Hero.

-¡Ah!-Gimió suave Jaden al sentir como Chazz respiraba cerca de su pequeño pezón, hasta que pudo sentir la boca de Chazz succionando su pezón con toda la delicia del mundo.

-_"Se siente bien"_-Pensó el Hero mientras disfrutaba de las continuas carisias de Chazz. Entonces fue cuando el peli-negro tomo las cosas mas enserio.

Metió uno de sus dedos en su boca dándole una pequeña lamida, para luego tocar seductoramente los labios del Hero, para rozarlos e ir bajando por su pecho queria comenzar lo que su novio no había podido terminar, él si le enseñaría que no era el único que sabia como excitar a su pareja. El Hero estaba empezando a disfrutar más de las acciones del Chazz, cada provocación del chico le asía reaccionar su parte sexual; los dos estaban empapados, sobre todo el peli-castaños, gotas de agua escurrían de los hilos de sus cabellos, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas calentaban esas gotas por lo rojo que estaba, solo observando lo que su chico asía, y lo que vio baya que si provoco que su "amiguito" alzara aire.

-¿Hu?-Chazz entre abrió las piernas de Yuki-Judai viendo el miembro parado del chico, eso si que lo hizo sonrojar bastante, provocando al mismo tiempo que se excitara aun mas. Jaden se apeno bastante al ver la reacción de Chazz ahora no sabia que aria su chico. Lamió sus labios ante tan trozo de carne que exigía pronta atención sino reventaría del dolor. Como negársele a algo así, además era lo que siempre había soñado, sobre todo por que sabía que Jesse fue el primero en tenerlo a su merced desnudo; ¡que rabia sentía! No lo pensó mas suavemente siguió separando las piernas de Jaden, dejando por fin a la vista todo lo que le queria ver a su Hero. Rápidamente el peli-castaño sintió un escalofrió de cosquillas al sentir la helada mano del peli-negro acariciar su pene con sus dedos asía roces suave, probando todas las maneras en las que podía tomar aquel pene parado. Entonces comenzaron los gemiditos mas fuertes de Jaden, al tiempo en que el chico de Rango-Obelisk, le daba besos fuertes en el miembro, mientras con su mano apretaba toda la longitud de su pene subiendo y bajando por todo el pene del Hero provocándole tanta presión de dolor y placer.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!-Eso no era todo, el peli-negro probo la punta del miembro de Jaden, introduciéndose la punta en la boca, succionando fuerte. El Hero estaba sintiendo mucho placer, paresia una tortura, ya que sentía como su pene se hinchaba del placer por querer mas de aquello que le hacían, se arqueo gimiendo, enrojeciendo sus mejillas y acelerando su respiración; Chazz decidió de una buena vez, meter por completo todo el rígido pene en su garganta, tratando de abarcarlo todo, sin importarle si se atoraba con el. Cerró un poco su boca presionando el pene de Jaden mientras lo sacaba de una succión apretada de su poco, asiendo que esa presión no la pueda aguantar el Hero logrando un pequeño orgasmo, que no pudo evitar derramarse por completo en la garganta del peli-negro, soltando un fuerte gemido.

-Cof…Cof…-Unas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Chazz mientras trataba de retirar un poco de semen que escurría de su boca, había tragado todo el resto de la esencia de su chico, tanta fue esa reacción, que lo hizo tragar mal; respiraba suave mientras sus mejillas estaban igual de rojas que las del Hero.

-Chazz…-Respiraba agitadamente Jaden apoyando sus manos tras el banquito. Un lágrima de placer había recorrido y marcado toda su mejilla, demostrándole al peli-negro que todo lo que había hecho le causo mucho placer. Chazz se incorporo mientras le cerraba las piernas a Jaden y había sus piernas se centava en las piernas de este, colocando sus manos en los hombros del Hero, al misma vez que le depositaba un beso en la boca.

-…-Pudo sentir su sabor mezclado en la boca de Chazz. Lo estaba provocando, seduciéndolo como podía, y al final lo consiguió, nuevamente sus hormonas tomaron el control de todo lo que sentía por el menor de los Princeton y ya no perdería ni un segundo más.

-Ahora te voy a demostrar lo mucho que espere este momento…-Le susurro en el oído a Chazz mientras lo abrazaba.

-Jaden…-Aquella mirada que Jaden le dedicaba era bastante dominante, demostrando que de tonto no tenia nada, esa sonrisa que observaba le decía que algo muy pícaro y atrevido pasaba por la mente de aquel chico de buenos sentimientos.

-Ven conmigo…-Lo tomo de la cadera levantándolo en sus piernas e invitarle a acostarse en el húmedo piso.

-¿Estas loco?-Le pregunto el Chazz al ver lo que Jaden le pedía, pero este solo le sonreía.-De acuerdo.-Acepto de una vez el dejarse hacer el amor en ese lugar húmedo. Se alejo un poco y se sentó en el piso.

-Ji-ji, así no.-Le dijo Jaden acercándose y acurrucarse en frente de Chazz y coloco uno de sus dedos en la frente del peli-negro y con el, lo fue empujando para que se acostara, lográndolo, asiendo que un escalofrió recorra la espalda del Princeton ya que el piso estaba helado.

-¿Cuánto mas jugaras conmigo? Ya me estoy aburriendo…-Pucherio Chazz cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno…-El Hero fue suavemente recostándose en el blanco cuerpo de Chazz, besándole el cuello, mientras suavemente sus manos se entretenían en deslizarle la toalla al Princeton, que no pudo evitar apenarse por tal acción, de estar así con su chico. De un jalón, le quito de nuevo la toalla, dejo de besar su cuello para centrarse en observar el miembro palpitante del Princeton que rozaba casi su miembro, sintiendo esa suave presencia, lo hizo sonreír aun más.

-Siempre quise sentirte desnudo, bajo mi propio cuerpo…-Le susurro mordiéndole suavemente la oreja a Chazz.

-…-Chazz apretó sus ojos al sentir eso.-Te quiero demasiado…-Le dijo mientras le abrazaba por la espalda y le daba un beso en los labios; esta vez ese beso era mas intenso, placentero y apasionado, provocando que le costara respirar con facilidad, ya que Jaden se estaba encendiendo.

-¡Ah!-Soltó un fuerte y aliviado gemido Chazz, cuando su chico paro el beso.-…-Toco con sus dedos su boca, alcanzando a llenarlos con la saliva del Hero que le escurría por los surcos de la boca. Respiraba agitadamente, con su pecho subiendo y bajando, al sentir como Jaden le masturbaba el miembro con la mano, asiendo un círculo con dos de sus dedos, que apretaban y se deslizaban con facilidad del pene del Princeton. Mientras asía eso, aprovechaba para saciarse de los pezones del peli-negro, el cual curveaba su espalda por el placer que sentía en su hombría, a manos de su chico; el peli-castaño se excitaba cada vez mas al oír los gemidos de gusto por parte de su joven duelista de Rango-Azul, así prosiguió a seguir con la estimulación de su chico preparándolo para lo que seria un penetración, fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno solo.

No dejo que el Princeton soltara su esencia, provocando enojo en el peli-negro ya que sentía su pene mas que caliente, por la sangre acumulada en el. Pero Yuki-Judai esto aria que Chazz expulsara su semen con mucho placer.

-Siempre me eh preguntado, ¿Cómo debo de hacer para que nuestra primera vez sea placentera para los dos? Pues mi única respuesta seria, que quiero complacerte y acerté sentir seguro conmigo, para cuando lo volvamos hacer nunca dudes que yo te amo; y me gustas como eres. Tenerte así desnudo para mi, me da la seguridad que lo que tú también haces lo haces para hacerme sentir bien. Chazz-kun, te agradezco mucho por acertarme, de verdad no sabes lo feliz que soy.-Le dedico un mirada muy tierna acompañada de una sonrisa suave.

-Ya lo sabia, ahora cállate y sigue…-Le reclamo Chazz restregándose uno de sus ojos, ya que esas palabras de Jaden querían hacerlo llorar y eso no se lo permitiría.

-Esta bien. Todo estará bien.-Le beso la mejilla.-Prepárate…-Esta vez le beso por un momento en los labios.

-Mas te vale que este bien, Novato.-Lo abrazo. Pero Jaden se separo para quedar acurrucado frente a él; Chazz se sonrojo desviando su mirada apenado, el de ojos color café lo miraba con ternura, observándolo de lleno de pies a cabeza, grabándose en la mente ese bien formado cuerpo. Chazz tenia mas bien tallado sus varoniles músculos, ya que era un poco mas alto que él, verlo con su cara seria y sus mejillas rojas era algo que de verdad le daba mucha gracia. Lo amaba, lo queria, y ya era hora de demostrárselo. Sus manos tocaron la cadera de Manjoune, recorriéndole de arriba a bajo, como dándole masaje, se acomodo mucho mejor, abriéndole mucho mas las piernas al Jun, dejando sus atributos a su merced, tal y como Chazz había echo con él. Acaricio los muslos blancos, primero con suaves roses, para luego que el Hero fue besando poco a poco las piernas de su chico probando cada rincón.

-Jaden…-Apretó sus labios, cada vez sintiendo la respiración de su chico, muy cerca de su pene, pronto sentiría lo que el Hero sintió cuando se le ocurrió probar la virilidad de su novio. Pero el Hero retrocedió sus besos, para besar las rodillas del Chazz, con unas lamidas bastante fuertes, deslizándose por completo por el muslo izquierdo de su chico para detenerse en su entre pierna, levantando su rostro. Miro a su chico estaba respirando entre cortadamente con la boca a medio abrir, con el agua que se transformo en sudor en su rostro, pintado de rojo pálido, demostrándole a Jaden que esperaba con ansias lo que aria para hacerlo sentir lleno de placer.

Se decidió y siguió con sus intenciones. Al ver como Jaden bajaba su rostro su entrepierna, Chazz cerró sus ojos esperando sentir la intromisión de su novio en su pene, pero eso nunca llego de hecho sintió como la mano del Hero le tomaba su rígido miedo como alejándolo, asiendo que esa lengua traviesa tuviera más comodidad en sus testículos.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!-Gimió Chazz sonrojándose cada vez mas.-…-Alcanzo a tomar una esponja que estaba tirada junto a él, y prosiguió a apretarla, para distraerse un poco, pero era algo imposible, se sentía que pronto explotaría si Jaden no lo penetraba. -¡Jaden!-Pego un respingo al sentir como la lengua del Hero subía poco a poco por su pene, mientras lo tomaba con una mano. Judai sintió el miembro parado de Chazz bastante caliente, punzante, casi llegando al límite de expulsión de semen, ya que estaba goteando. Relamió toda su boca, primero jugueteando con el miembro de Chazz, lamió la punta con suavidad, casi solo rozando asiendo que el Princeton se estremeciera; tomo por los glúteos a Chazz levantándole un poco su cadera, dejando su pene parado por completo a su disposición, como si de una paleta se tratara introdujo el parado pene en su boca, succionando con fuerza, dándolo y metiendo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando hasta la punta.

-¡AH!-Grito Chazz tapándose la cara con ambas manos, estaba mas que apenado, no podía evitar gemir, Jaden le estaba provocando mas placer de lo que pensaba. Yuki-Judai lo miraba con una mirada seria llena de sensualidad y seriedad que provocaba mas sonrojo en Chazz, ya que esa miraba le denotaba lo pervertido que podía ser el Hero de Rango-Slifer. -¡Shimatta!-(Maldición)-Grito en gemido Chazz ya que nuevamente Jaden no lo dejaba terminar, separando su boca de su pene. Pero aun faltaba…

-…-

Con uno de sus dedos, mejor dicho el pulgar, el Hero tapo el orificio de la punta del pene de Chazz; mientras que con los dedos restantes agarraba el miembro.

-_"¿Qué tiene pensado?"_-Pensó Chazz muy agitado con desesperación, solo observando lo que asía Jaden.

Con su mano libre, Jaden separo dos de sus dedos, los introdujo todos completo en su boca mojándolos bastante. Ese juego erótico éxito más a Chazz, al ver lo que Jaden provocaba en él, con solo eso. Sabía bien lo que Jaden pensaba hacer y por inercia abrió sus piernas más para que Jaden observara su entrada. El Hero supo la indirecta, sonrió acercándose al rostro de Chazz para saciarse con sus labios. Chazz lo recibió gustoso, abrazando por el cuello, mientras le revolvía los cabellos castaños, solo esperando a sentir la intromisión de esos dedos que tocaban su entrada, y entre esa mano que aprisionaba su pene; pero Jaden tenia otra cosa pensada.

-Mmmm…-Soltó un placentero gemido Chazz, al sentir la inesperada caricia que esos dedos daban a su ano; el Hero frotaba sus dedos de arriba abajo llenando la entrada con su saliva, pero esos frotes se hicieron mas profundos, mas lentos, asiendo que la entrada del menor de los Princeton se tornara suave y lista para que esos ágiles dedos se deslizaran dentro de él.

-¡Arg!-Gimió en el beso Chazz aferrandose a la espalda de Jaden, mientras este no dejaba de besarle callándole todo gemido. Había introducido solo un dedo en el ano de su novio, pero era más que suficiente para que eso provocara un pequeño orgasmo en el cuerpo de Chazz. Empujaba y sacaba su dedos, mientras apretaba su otro dedo en el ya bastante hinchado pene del chico peli-negro. Se sentía mas excitado que no pudo evitar meter otros dos dedos en el agujero de su novio provocando un gran gemido lleno de jadeos por ambos.

-¡Ah! ¡Arg! ¡Ahh!-Gemía mas agitado esos dedos que estaban dentro de si, lo estaban volviendo loco, dolía, pero luego ese dolor se transformaba en un rico sentimiento. Abrió sus ojos grandes, al mismo tiempo que soltó unas lagrimas, revolcándose por completo ya que Jaden no le dejaba expulsar su semen, al sentir un enorme orgasmo que le recorrió toda la espalda hasta centrarse en su vientre.

-¡¡Aah Argg!! ¡¡JADEN!!-Grito el Princeton incorporándose sentándose gimiendo desesperado por que Jaden lo soltara ya que su semen brotaba de entre los dedos del Hero, al mismo tiempo que logro sacar los otros 3 dedos de su ano.

Jaden también se sentó soltando poco a poco el pene de Chazz. Pero lo que consiguió fue que Chazz le bañara toda la cara de semen ya que su pene se volvió un volcán de esencia que se desparramo sin control.

-Aaahhh!-Soltó un gemido bastante placentero Chazz, sintiendo bastante placer con cólicos que no querían detenerse.-¡Aaaah!-Se desplomo en el piso respirando agitado, con los brazos extendidos a los lados, con su rostro bien sonrojado.

Lamió el semen que tenia en su mano y se acerco al Chazz besándolo nuevamente; sonrió al sentir como Chazz con las pocas fuerzas que tenia ya que aun no se recuperaba del orgasmo, masturbaba el miembro de Jaden jalándolo para que viera que estaba mas que listo y que ya no podía soportarlo mas. Pego un pequeño suspiro y tomando su pene lentamente lo fue guiando hasta el ano del Princeton.

-No te detengas…te amo demasiado como para no desear eso. ¡Ya deja de torturarme y hazlo!-Se molesto Chazz hamaqueándolo ya que aun no sentía el miembro introducirse dentro de él.

-Perdón…-Sonrió Jaden y esta vez si toco la entrada de Chazz con la punta de su pene.-¿De verdad quieres que yo te haga el amor?-Jugo una vez mas frotando la punta de su miembro en el agujero del peli-negro.-Por que no vamos a tener sexo, sino que vamos a hacer el amor.-Le susurro rozando siempre su miembro con el ano del peli-negro.

-¡Ah! Si...si no me metes de una vez esa cosa tuya… ¡te juro que me largo de una BUENA VEZ!-Le dijo ya sofocado por que su chico lo penetrara.

-Je,je.-Dejo de jugar y se centro en entra en Chazz. Dejo de frotar su miembro para forzar un poco su miembro a entrar en el ano de su novio.-¡¡¿ARG?!!-Gimieron ambos con algo de dolor, Jaden fue deslizando su pene con lentitud dentro de Chazz tomándolo por la cadera, para poderse introducir por completo en su interior. Se notaba que era la primera de Chazz ya que su ano estaba un poco apretado, pero su estrechez era magnifica.

-¡¡¿JADEN?!!-Grito Chazz aferrandose lo más que podía a la espalda de su peli-castaño, sintió un dolor bastante fuerte, el pene de Jaden lo estaba lastimando, apretó sus entrañas, asiendo que esta vez Jaden se quejara.-¡Duele!-Se quejo el Princeton por el dolor en sus entrañas.

-Chazz… ¡Arg!-Gruño.-Todo va estar bien…no te pongas tenso sino esto va doler mucho mas, y no quiero herirte…-Le dijo notando un hilo de sangre que salía del ano del Princeton.-No te preocupes estas conmigo…-Nuevamente acariciaba la cadera del chico estimulándole el dolor, para que sintiera poco a poco como eso se disipaba y lo llenaba de placer.

-HUuuuss!-Dejo escapara un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos, que derramaban lagrimas, tranquilizándose, para darle seguridad a su chico de que estaba bien y que podía seguir. El Hero cabeceo en afirmación y sin dejar de tomar la cadera de Chazz volvió a seguir introduciendo su pene asta el tope dentro de su chico. Chazz solo dejaba escapara pequeños quejidos pero después de un rato, su entrada había sido expandida, provocándole mas facilidad a Jaden con su penetración.

-Ahora estarás bien…-Fuera, adentro, lento, profundo. De lento a rápido; así era como el Hero empezó con sus embestidas, que pronto hicieron olvidar el dolor al Princeton que empezó a disfrutar, dejando que su amante oyera los gemidos que él, le provocaba, sin esconder esta vez ninguna expresión en su rostro ni en su cuerpo.

-_"¡No puedo creerlo! Ahora soy todo suyo…y es tan mió…de verdad me ama..."_-Chazz dejo escapar unas nuevas lagrimas al sentirse uno solo con el Hero, era lo que siempre deseo, aunque sufrió, todo ese sufrimiento se estaba borrando en cada arremetida por parte de Jaden que asía brincar a su cuerpo sudado.

-_"Se ve tan lindo…esta llorando y es por mi culpa…de verdad siempre deseé hacerlo mió…ser solo suyo…lo amo tanto..y se lo estoy demostrando en esta prueba de amor…"_-No podía dejar de ver a su chico, no podía dejar de jamaquearlo embistiéndolo cada vez mas rápido y mas profundo. Aquello los estaba embriagando, separo todo lo que las piernas de Chazz se separaban, profundizando mas las embestidas, entrando mas fácilmente dentro de su chico, sacando por completo su miembro y meterlo de un solo envión.

-Te amo Chazz…-Le dijo agachándose y poderle atrapar los labios en un beso.

-¡Aah! ¡Judai-kun, te amo! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!-Sentía una pequeña pulsación en su muslo derecho, pero le resulto bastante placentero, el Hero casi le levantada la cadera por las entradas profundas que asía introduciendo todo su pene,. Jaden pronto sintió como Chazz le respondía apretando sus entrañas, logrando sacarle barios gemidos a ambos. Así pasaran por lo menos 5 minutos, hasta que decidieron probar con otra posición que les llevara a un orgasmo doble para cellar su primera noche. Con cuidado Jaden saco su miembro del agujero lastimado de Chazz, como reacción de dolor el Princeton cubrió su ano con una de sus manos.

-Chazz, ¿te encuentras bien?-Se aseguro Jaden de que su chico estaba bien como para seguir con todo eso.

-¡Bah!-Mascullo.-Yo no soy un debilucho como tú…-Sonrió irónicamente incorporándose; el hilito de sangre le manchaba el muslo derecho. -Aquí comenzamos, seria bueno probar suerte…-Le dijo Chazz viendo el banquito que provoco todo lo que estaban viviendo. Jaden sonrió y se sentó en el banquito nuevamente, tomando la cadera de Chazz la condujo cerca de su rostro y volvió a probar el pene del Princeton, acariciándole le trasero a la misma vez.

-Ya veo que si esta…dando resultados…-Sonrió Chazz disfrutando sintiendo como su pene se endurecía, de nuevo sintió también como los dedos de Jaden se deslizaban entre los glúteos hasta llegar a su ano, esta vez entraron mas fácilmente. Chazz gemía aferrandose a los hombros de Jaden hasta que sus piernas flaquearon un poco, y así acercándose a la entrepierna de Jaden, prosiguió a ir bajando su cadera así el bien parado pene del Hero que poco a poco dejo hundir en su ano ya que dejo ir bajando poco a poco hasta provocar otra penetración; el Hero le ayudo a Chazz a ir bajando poco a poco en su miembro, para que no se lastimara mas, hasta que logro introduciendo casi por completo.

-¡Ah!-Dejo escapar un suave gemido Chazz abrazándose al Hero al sentir de nuevo la intromisión de su chico dentro de él.

-¿Continuamos?-Le pregunto el Hero mientras le besaba la frente a Chazz retirándole algunos cabellos de su frente.

-Como no hacerlo…-Sonrió con sarcasmo Chazz empezando a moverse.-¡Ah! Ayúdame quieres…-Le dijo el Princeton para que el chico le ayudara mejor poniendo sus manos en su cadera y le ayudara al movimiento de arriba y abajo.

-Esta bien.-Respondió el Hero poniendo sus manos donde su chico le decía y empezó a moverlo de arriba a bajo, a veces casi sacando su miembro del ano de Chazz pero no lo asía, solo lo tentaba, solo lo provocaba mas, y eso si gemir mas al Chazz. La subidas y las bajadas eran cada vez mas profundas, poco a poco la lentitud se convirtió en rítmicas y rápidas embestidas.

-¡Ja-Jaden!-Gemía nombrando el nombre de su chico, mientras no podía dejar de sonrojarse y apretar sus ojos.

-¡Ah! Chazz…-El Hero beso a Chazz en la boca queriendo sentir de nuevo el sabor de la boca de su peli-negro. Chazz trataba de corresponder a ese beso, pero se entre-cortaba por sus gemidos que cada vez se asían mas acelerados, pero empujo con su mano a Jaden por el pecho al sentir que no podía respirar bien por sus jadeos. Soltó un gran gemido separándose del beso, viendo que nuevamente aquella saliva le manchaba la boca, entre un hilo de saliva en su boca, asiendo unión con la boca del Hero. Se arqueo aun mas ya que por cada embestida que le daba su novio el Princeton podía sentir la mano de Jaden en su pene masturbándolo de arriba a bajo al mismo ritmo que le embestía. El duelista de Rango-Rojo aprovecho a besarle el cuello, pecho y tetillas al peli-negro ya que le permitía tocar su pecho con su boca por cada vez que l Princeton tiraba su cuerpo asía atrás.

¿Cuánto más podría decirle que lo amaba? No solo era un simple sexo pasadero, esto era mucho más que eso. Era total amor lleno de entrega, revolviendo sentimientos escondidos que perdían el miedo a salir a la luz y darse todo el placer que desde ase mucho se les había convertido solo en un sueño erótico. Todo eso paso hacer mas que un sueño, era una realidad inimaginable por sus magnitudes…que feliz se sentían, uno al otro abrazándose, sintiéndose, olvidándose de todo aquello que los había hecho sufrir, que los detuvo por largos momentos. Tan solo oyendo sus nombres pronunciados por la boca del otro en gemidos desgarradores llenos de placer, de tensión, desesperación, pasión y sobre todo amor. Formando un solo ser, en carne y en alma, como dolería después la separación, cuando de verdad se sentían tan bien juntos, porque sabían que se amaban mas que suficiente, como para no hacer aquello que recordarían cada día, que dejaron todo por el amor que siempre desearon amar, y que ahora sabían que las palabras ya no fueron suficientes y que el afrodisíaco de sus bocas los llevo a mas, a algo que sabían que nunca se arrepentirían.

Sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, una extraña reacción inundo su cuerpo, provocando que aquello fuera tan delicioso, como lo era doloroso. No pudo mas al sentir que llegaba al límite, que estaba apunto de llegar, su miembro palpitante no lo soporto más.

-¡¿JADEN?!-Grito a todo pulmón el Princeton-menor al ser complacido con un gran potente orgasmo que le recorrió todo el vientre, sintiendo cólicos en todo su cuerpo, principalmente en su espalda, cadera. Lagrimas que no pudieron controlarse, resbalaron de sus mejillas, súper-rojas. Su pene nuevamente no aguanto tanta potencia de las reacciones que Jaden le provocaba y rápidamente, fue tentado por replicas de orgasmos que le atacaron nuevamente. Se derramo por completo, manchando su pecho y vientre, como también lo hizo con el pecho y vientre de su novio, como al igual que su mano que tomaba su miembro. Apretó el pene de Jaden en sus entrañas, al sentirse temblar por el placer conseguido, asiendo que sus músculos internos se contraigan de una vez.

-¡¿Arg?!-Jaden también alcanzo su límite, alcanzando también un gran placer, derramándose dentro de las entrañas de Chazz al sentir como este apretaba su pene entre sus músculos internos, aliviando un poco el dolor del ano de Chazz.

-¡Ah! Tu semen esta caliente…-Le susurro Chazz mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas, abrazándose a Jaden recostando su cabeza en el hombro de este, cerrando sus ojos, mientras respiraba agitadamente, con las mejillas ardiendo. Al lograr sentir como Jaden depositaba toda su esencia en su interior.

Jaden también respiraba agitadamente, abrazando cariñosamente al menor de los Princeton, mientras recorría sus manos por la amplia espalda del chico de Rango-Obelisk. Limpio con su mano, una lagrima de placer que nuevamente recorrió su mejilla. Separo poco a poco a Chazz para verle la cara; noto las mejillas mojadas del peli-negro y suavemente las fue besando retirando con sus labios aquel liquido que él había provocado salir.

-No quise hacerte llorar…-Le susurro Jaden mientras le besaba la mejilla y acariciaba su espalda y cadera.

-Pues lo hiciste…-Le susurro.-Ai Shitteru, Judai-kun…-Le susurro en el oído mientras se recostaba un poco en el pecho del Hero.

-Ai Shitteru, para ti también…-Le susurro de igual manera.-Me haz hecho tan feliz…-Suspiro jugando con los cabellos del peli-negro.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz…al fin soy tuyo…-Le dijo sin querer que aquel chico sacara su miembro de su interior para no separar sus cuerpos, que los asían uno solo.

-Tanto como lo soy yo para ti, soy todo tuyo Chazz-kun…-Le beso la mejilla con suavidad, pero hizo lo que Chazz temió, levanto un poco a Chazz, para sacar con mucho cuidado su pene del interior del chico.

-Mmmm…-Apretó uno de sus ojos Chazz como su ano pulsaba, ya que sus entrañas fueron dañadas, pero reconfortadas, por la esencia de su chico, sobo su entrada con suavidad, tratando de que aquello no doliera mucho.

-¿Te lastime mucho?-Le pregunto Jaden empezando acariciar los glúteos de su Manjoune.

-No es algo que no pueda superar…-Le dijo sonriendo suavemente.-No me arrepiento en nada de esto…-Le dijo retirando las manos de Jaden de su trasero y las beso con ternura.-Ni, Jesse, ni Bastion, ni nadie pudo evitar que hiciéramos el amor. Me siento tan feliz, te ganaste mi amor, como creo que yo gane el tuyo, prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo y que nunca me vas a cambiar por otro. Porque si lo haces, prometo que nunca te lo perdonare, aunque mi vida dependa de eso, te lo juro…-Le dijo Chazz muy serio.

-¿Huh?-Jaden estaba sorprendido.-Te lo prometo Manjoune. Prometo no cambiarte por otro, si tú no me cambias por alguien mas.-Le sonrió torpemente.-Por que si eso pasa…talvez…-No quiso seguir con sus palabras y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Talvez? Anda dime, se sincero conmigo, Yuki-Judai; dime tus claras respuestas si yo te cambio por otro, yo aguantare tus caprichos.-Le dijo enojado Chazz ya que no le decía lo que él aria si lo traicionaba.

-Si tu me cambias por otro…te juro, te prometo y te digo que…yo aceptaría mi derrota, aunque te olvidaras de mi…yo no podría dejar de amarte…por que mi corazón y yo…te perdonaríamos….-Le respondió.

-¿Qué?-Chazz se sorprendió bastante.-Inútil…eso es lo que eres…-Hundió su cara en el pecho de Jaden.-De verdad me amas…-Sonrió descubriendo lo que siempre quiso saber de una vez, ya que sabia que Jaden era mas tonto de lo que pudo creer pero esa tontería se le asía tan bonita. Se levanto un poco sacando el pene de Jaden de su interior, a pesar de sus quejidos, logro tomar un poco de fuerza y se levanto de pie.

-Tenemos que irnos ya, Judai-kun; no quiero que algún tonto nos encuentre y nos delate.-Le dijo empezando a buscar su ropa.

-Tan pronto.-Dijo resignado el Hero, buscando también su ropa.

-Si, este no es lugar adecuado para que estemos demostrándonos lo mucho que nos amamos. Regresemos al Dormitorio-Slifer.-Le dijo empezando a vestirse.

-Tienes razón.-Chisteo mientras seguía deleitándose con el cuerpo desnudo de Chazz.

_**-.**__**#.#**__**.-**_

La noche seguía siendo hermosa, llena de estrellas; los pequeños grillos llenaban con su canto a la Academia. Dos sombras se podían distinguir desplazándose por el pequeño camino que llevaba al Dormitorio Rojo.

-¡Baya! Si que es una noche bastante hermosa…-Le murmuro el Hero con felicidad al chico que iba junto a él.

-Si, hay muchas estrellas…-Le respondió el peli-negro quien iba en la espalda de Jaden, ya que este se ofreció a cargarlo, para regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones.-¿No podrías caminar mas rápido?- Le decía Chazz a Jaden hamaqueándolo un poco.

-Je-je; voy lo mas rápido que puedo…además…pesas mas que yo…-Le dijo el Hero con divertidas cascaditas de lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-¡No te quejes! Tú me lastimaste, así que tienes que aliviar un poco mi dolor, llevándome a mi cuarto.-Le respondió el chico de ojos-negros con superioridad.-Además yo fui el perjudicado, no podré sentarme por algún tiempo…-Pucherio, mientras se sobaba el trasero por tanto sexo que tuvieron.

-Je-je, perdóname no quise lastimarte…-Se disculpo el Hero.-Pero no pude controlarme, de verdad deseaba que tu fueras mi primera vez…-Le respondió con una seriedad bastante segura.

-…-Chazz al oír eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse por tal declaración.-¿Te estabas guardando para mi?-Le pregunto suavemente.

-Si. Aunque no me creas; siempre quise perder mi virginidad contigo, pero no puedo creer que eso haya sido posible.-Dijo de manera tierna el Hero para su chico.

-Tú también fuiste mi primera vez…-Le susurro apenado Chazz mientras se abrazaba mas al Hero.-Y me gusto mucho hacerlo contigo…-Le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso al chico peli-castaño.

-Ji-ji-ji, eso pensé.-Sonrió Jaden.-¿Me amas?-Le pregunto con diversión.

-Si.-Respondió el Chazz sonrojado.

.-¿De verdad me amas?-Le volvió a interrogar entre juegos.

-Si.-Volvió a responder Chazz mientras sentía que el sueño y el cansancio le ganaban, ya que recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su chico.

-¿De verdad me amas y quieres volver a hacer el amor ahora mismo en tu habitación?-Esta pregunta si que le salio de tiro al Hero y que no queria que esta noche pasaran separados.

-Si.-Respondió inconscientemente Chazz, casi dormido.

-¡¡Si!!-Grito triunfador Jaden.

-Si, si, si…-El sonido de un disco rallado sonó en la mente de Chazz cayendo en cuanta de lo que había dicho-¡¡¿NAN-DA-TTO?!!-Exclamo al saber lo que su chico había conseguido con estrategias mentales.

-Si, Chazz-kun, pasaremos una buena noche.-Reía el Hero caminando mas deprisa para llegar al dormitorio de Chazz.-Como vamos a tu habitación lo aremos ahí.-Le dijo mas que seguro.

-¿Eh?-Ahora si que estaba despierto, sobre todo porque le esperaba una noche mas agitada de lo que pensaba.-¡Tonto!-Mascullo mientras sonreía, volviéndose a acostar en el hombro del chico, mientras llegaban a su habitación, queria lo mismo que Jaden; una seguida noche de pasión, amaneciendo uno junto al otro, esperando de lo que podría venirles, sobre todo por que aun no se decían lo que había pasado con los otros chicos que los seguían. Pero como recordarlo si solo pensaban en ellos, y en lo mucho que se amaban, esperando lo que traería el día de mañana, después de haberse amado en cuerpo y en el alma…

Aquellas siluetas negras, se apresuraban a llegar a su destino, mientras se dejaban perder por el momento, de sentirse uno de nuevo…

_**::CONTINUARÁ?::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES::**__ ¿Qué les pareció? A que no se esperaban todo esto? Ji-ji todo paso bien entre Zane y Atticus , entre Chazz y Jaden ya que prácticamente, hoy si me centre en ellos, pero bien los complací con los lemon, ahora se viene muchas mas cosa y sorpresas que no deben de perderse ya que algo mas pasara con los romances, sobre todo porque Jaden y Jun, no se han dicho sobre la platica que tuvieron con sus perseguidores, falta que Hasellberry se de cuenta del romance de semana que tiene el Shou; Jim aun tiene que ayudarle al Hero, ¿podrá hacer algo con Johan? Zane se sentirá celosito con lo que se vine, pero no será el único. Bueno si quieren mas del fic dejar reviews yo acepto de todo. Y sigan votando por los lemon y las parejas…Salú. ¿Quieren más lemon? ¿De que otra pareja?_

_**::AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS DE::**_

_**-.+.-Project-z-00,RaiTTp,** **, Johan**, **Astralina., Marynes,Kuzo, Monarka, Nayt, Kaeydag, Judai-kino, Kirarei, Haju, Calero, Yuki-Huzukki, Gumw, Kandrak-Gx, Fujoiwarra, Tekzuno, Lisimmi.+.-**_

_**::¡¡GRACIAS, SIN SU AYUDA ESTE CAPITULÒ, NO HUBIERA SER POSIBLE!!::**_


End file.
